Bajo La Piel
by PykaL
Summary: Blaine Anderson controla toda la Mafia Europea, pero el tiempo ha llegado de regresar a América , salvar a su familia y tomar lo que le pertenece. y lo que le pertenece es un castaño angelical llamado Kurt Hummel, y nadie, ni siquiera él podrá evitarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí traigo una nueva historia! Como saben Glee no me pertenece para nada!

Mafia!Blaine es uno de mis grandes placeres y no podía contenerme en hacer esta historia. Blaine será un personaje posesivo y celoso y un poco dark así que quiero aclarar eso desde ahora.

Para mis lectoras (es) que están esperando el siguiente capitulo de Just Say yes! Quizás para el lunes lo tenga, esta historia la comencé a hacer hace tiempo así que la subi ahora para que al menos mis fieles lectoras tengan algo que leer mientras tanto.

Ya estoy en mexico y bien instalada así que creo que no tardare mucho con las actualizaciones. He andado algo triste por estar en un lugar que no conozco y que no conozco a nadie y lejos de mi familia y a amigos pero me he dado cuenta de que escribir me ayuda mucho! Aspi que espero hacerlo seguido!

Una ultima nota, enserio les juro que ya es lo último (hahha)

En Just Say Yes! Recibí algunas reviews fensivas no sólo hacia mi persona si no a varias escritoras más. Sólo quiero decirle a esa persona que si lo que esperaba era que dejara de escribir, pues Ooops hasta una nueva historia he hecho. Quiero decirle que gracias a dios tengo trabajo y una vida la que amo bastante. A esta persona solo quiero desearle que sea feliz y que ya no tenga tanta amargura dentro… y claro unas clases de ortografía no te caerían mal.

Ahora si no los molesto más a leer!

* * *

**Bajo La Piel **

Los gemidos inundaban la habitación llenándola de una melodía sin ritmo y desesperada, sus manos ardían buscando tocar cada vez más, buscando esa sensación de éxtasis, perderse poco a poco entre las caricias y los besos desesperados, aferrándose como todo un animal.

"Oh si, ¡Por favor por favor!"

Sus caderas iban y venían desesperadamente, los golpeas de sus pieles al chocar le aumentaban el pacer, No podía detenerse, no quería.

Los gemidos iban aumentando, ambos se movían buscando el placer infinito, saciar esa comezón que aumentaba con cada hundimiento de su miembro.

Sus brazos sujetaban sus caderas, esas caderas llevarían la marca de sus manos por semanas… eso lo excitaba aún más. El marcar el poseer todo de él con unas simples marcas.

Esa noche le pertenecía.

"¡Más! ¡MÁS!"

Con un gruñido se salió completamente y acomodó al chico de rodillas, este abría las piernas desesperado su pálida piel brillando a la poca luz de la oficina. La alfombra áspera le lastimaría las rodillas mas sin embargo en ese momento era la última de sus preocupaciones.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó al chico de las caderas y con un movimiento rápido y sin piedad lo penetró causando que el chico gritara lleno de placer. Una vez más sus caderas comenzaron con su baile fuerte y rápido.

"¿Es así como te gusta verdad?" le susurró al oído. "¿Quieres que te dé todo de mí no es así? _Io amo il tuo sedere (Amo tu trasero)_ ¿te gusta que te den duro no es así_? __ti scoperò fino a farti esplodere di piacere. (Voy a cogerte hasta que explotes de placer.)_"

"¡Oh! ¡Oh!"

Podía sentir el clímax a punto de llegar, sus caderas sorpresivamente aumentaron de velocidad, ya no le importaba si el otro no obtenía placer, lo que le importaba era obtener su placer, aferrarse a esa sensación y a él.

"¡KURT!" gritó deteniendo sus caderas disfrutando el placer.

Estaba perdido en su placer, temblando de la enorme sensación que había sentido que ni siquiera notó a la otra persona separarse rápidamente.

"Mi nombre no es Kurt."

Abrió los ojos rápidamente volteó a verlo.

Efectivamente, el chico era bastante apuesto, delgado y con finas facciones, su pálida piel y sus cabellos castaños resaltaban sin duda. Era tal como se imaginaba que fuera él.

Mas sin embargo no lo era, carecía de esos enormes ojos azules llenos de fuego y de pasión. Su personalidad era boba y dócil, nada comparada a la personalidad que recordaba, llena de alegría y vitalidad… imposible de doblegarse ante nadie.

Esta era una vil copia al carbón que utilizó para llenar sacias sus deseos.

Y lo logró.

"¿Acaso no me vas a pedir disculpas?" Le preguntó el chico ofendido.

Se levantó del suelo y vio al chico como si fuera un idiota. Cosa que en realidad era. ¿Esperaba que le pidiera disculpas?... Patético.

"Escucha… ¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de sorpresa y dolor de aquel joven ingenuo.

"Marius."

"Claro Marius… Como si el que te diera por el culo no fuera lo suficientemente gay si no que también tu nombre lo es." Le dijo burlándose. "Lindo estereotipo."

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo?" le dijo el otro al borde de las lágrimas. "Especialmente cuando-"

"¿Cuándo hace unos minutos te estaba cogiendo? No te confíes _Marius_ eso fue solo eso, una cogida necesaria para calmar mi libido y tú estabas más que dispuesto hacerlo. Te lo agradezco… sabes dónde está la salida."

Caminó a un escritorio y tomó una caja de cigarrillos, tomó uno y lo llevó a sus labios encendiéndolos.

"¡Creí que teníamos algo Blaine!" le dijo el chico ahora si ya llorando y colocándose su ropa con dificultad.

"Tut, tut, tut." Le dijo Blaine mientras fumaba un poco de su cigarrillo. "Jamás dije que podías usar mi nombre. Soy El señor Anderson para ti y para todos. Sólo hay una persona en la tierra que puede llamarme Blaine y tu no lo eres. No me vengas a llorar con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo, tú sabes lo que te esperaba cuando me rogaste a que te tomara anoche en el Bar. ¿En verdad esperas que haya algo contigo?" le dijo riendo burlescamente.

Marius terminó de vestirte y lo vio humillado y lleno de coraje.

"¡Eres un pedazo de mierda!" le gritó el chico enfurecido.

Blaine detuvo su cigarrillo en sus labios y con dos pasos largos se acercó al chico tomándolo fuertemente del cuello y estrellándolo dolorosamente en la pared.

"Fíjate muy bien a quien estas insultando." Le dijo Blaine fríamente. "Sabes muy bien quién soy y que puedo hacerte… ¿Acaso quieres que te encuentren en el fondo del río en pedazos?" le dijo disfrutando la cara de terror puro del chico. "Escúchame claramente, _se ti ritrovo per strada, ti spacco la faccia._ (Si te encuentro en mi camino de nuevo, te romperé la cara.) ¿Entendiste?"

Blaine jamás vio a alguien correr tan aprisa con los pantalones a media pierna.

"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de aterrorizar a tus juguetes?"

Blaine se dio la vuelta y vio a Sebastian quien lo veía con una sonrisa entretenida y sin importarle que el otro estuviera desnudo.

"Se lo tiene merecido," le dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Hiciste lo que te encargue?"

"Ya no tienes que preocuparte, Di Salvo pagó fuertemente su traición." Le dijo el otro prendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos. "Su madre estará más que complacida con la entrega. Creo que la piel de su hijo puede adornarle su sala."

Blaine dio un sonido complacido y comenzó a cambiarse. "Supongo que estuvo consiente en cada momento."

"Pero desde luego, tu sabes que Nick y Jeff hacen el mejor trabajo, aunque este sea algo… sucio."

"Excelente, eso le enseñara a esa familia a no meterse con nosotros. Cada uno de ellos pagara a su tiempo su traición." Le dijo enojado.

La Familia Anderson era la familia más poderosa de todo el mundo. Y eso no era una exageración, Realmente lo era. Desde años atrás su familia su había adentrado al mundo de las Mafias y habían comenzado con el imperio. Siempre era lo mismo; Un Anderson para América y otro para Europa.

A su padre le había tocado el continente Americano y a su Tío el Europeo. Cada generación se movía con paz y sin problemas, acabando con los enemigos comunes sin ninguna dificultad. Todos saben que nadie se mete con los Andersons.

Su familia se crió en Ancona, ahí vivió los años mas maravillosos de su vida, disfrutando del mar y de los placeres que sólo Italia podía darle. No fue hasta que tenía doce años que su padre obtuvo el poder del continente Americano cuando partieron.

Una parte de él se quedó en el puerto viendo los enormes barcos navegar y comiendo los deliciosos mejillones y el bacalao.

América fue una nueva experiencia para él, el lenguaje, la cultura, los paisajes.

Más sin embargo todo era lo mismo, la seguridad, los carros blindados, el chequeó de su carro para ver si no contenía bombas. Eso era igual en cualquier continente.

Su vida comenzó en América, sus nuevas amistades, sus nuevas responsabilidades y _él._

Su único amigo sincero en ese mundo de dobles intenciones y de conveniencias.

Su padre murió joven, para sorpresa de todos fue a causa de un infarto y no de algún atentado, su hermano Cooper tomó el poder inmediatamente.

Blaine quien mientras tanto no tenía otra opción que tomar el mando de la familia en Europa se regresó a Italia a ser entrenado por su tío y a esperar su muerte. ***

No fue mucho tiempo, a los veintidós años Blaine Anderson se convirtió en la persona más influyente y peligrosa de toda Europa. Se centró en Italia, su régimen llegaba desde Catanzaro hasta mucho más allá de Absta no había nadie en Europa que no conociera su nombre y que no temblara ante él.

En seis años había logrado aumentado las ganancias y los logros aún más que sus antecesores. Blaine Anderson era un símbolo de éxito, temor y poder y todas las familias importantes lo sabían.

Y si no, el estaba más que dispuesto a demostrárselos.

"¿Vas a ir a ver la carga de esta noche?" le preguntó Sebastian con un tono aburrido. "Estoy seguro que a los compradores les gustará verte."

"No tengo tiempo para eso, dile a Wes que se haga cargo, el ya sabe qué hacer. "Le dijo Blaine mientras se acomodaba su corbata y caminaba a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó Sebastian interesado.

"Tengo muchas mejores que hacer que verle la cara a unos chinos imbéciles que solo saben decir 'Hola' y 'Dinero'."

"Haa ya veo," le dijo Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa. "Así que es ese día del año. Supongo que regresaras a casa a la media noche completamente borracho… trata de no vomitar en la alfombra quieres. No quiero que la servidumbre se queje de que no puede quitar las manchas."

"Es mi Maldita casa Smythe puedo vomitar donde yo quiera y tú no eres nadie para impedirlo." Le dijo viéndolo molesto.

"Claro que no soy nadie, sólo soy la persona que realiza más de la mitad de tu trabajo honesto y otra mitad del no tan honesto." Le dijo este enfadado.

Blaine suspiro enfadado y salió del departamento.

Había regresado a Ancona la ciudad que lo vio nacer era una ciudad llena de recuerdos y de seguridad, nadie se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima, los habitantes lo amaban y los turistas le temían.

Era un dios caminando entre mortales.

Tomó su coche hasta las orillas del monte Conero, dejó su auto a la orilla de la carretera y tomó uno de los antiguos senderos que lo llevaban hasta la playa.

Estaba desierto, como siempre en ese lugar sólo se encontraba él, el mar y sus pensamientos.

Todos esos pensamientos que giraban en torno de un ángel.

'_Una vez más lo siento. Una vez más te extraño'_

Mandó el mensaje con un suspiro. El sonido de las olas del mar reconfortándolo.

'_Entiende que no quiero saber nada de ti. Ya no.'_ Le respondió. Incluso aunque fuera mensaje podía sentir la frialdad tras esas palabras… y no lo culpaba.

'_Has guardado tu mismo número todo este tiempo. Creo que eso me da esperanzas.'_

'_Aunque lo hubiera cambiado creo que la gente como tú no tardaría en descubrirlo.'_ Y era cierto.

'_Te amo…. No me cansare de decirlo.' _

'_Te odio… no me cansare de repetírtelo.' _

'_Kurt… Te necesito.'_

'_Déjame en paz Blaine… hoy menos que nunca no quiero saber nada de ti.'_

Sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna de nuevo, no importa que le escribiera.

Con un suspiro se dejó caer sobre la blanca arena, frustrado y decepcionado.

Ardía por verlo de nuevo, por tocarlo y besarlo. Por descubrir una vez más las partes de su cuerpo. Besar una a una cada peca sobre su piel hacerlo temblar de placer hasta que se aferrara a su cuerpo firmemente. Susurrarle al oído hasta hacerlo reír y besar sus labios hasta que ambos terminen cansados.

Conoció a Kurt cuando salió a un parque recién llegado de Italia, había salido sin permiso de su departamento en NY ansioso de descubrir al nuevo continente.

Su caminata lo llevó a un pequeño parque, lleno de juegos para niños para sorpresa casi vació, cuál fue su sorpresa encontrar a un grupo de chicos divirtiéndose a carcajadas mientras golpeaban algo en el suelo.

Confundido Blaine se acercó pudo notar que no era una pelota o algo por estilo si no un niño que se abrazaba para tratar de que las patadas no lo lastimaran, entre los espacios de las piernas de los chicos notó como un par de ojos azules lo veían con temor, implorándole.

Le hirvió la sangre en el momento que vio esos ojos azules tan llenos de miedo y dolor. Sin pensarlo con un grito barbárico se lanzó sobre uno de los chicos tirándolo al suelo.

"_Che cazzo fai brutto figlio di Puttana?!"_ _(¿Que estás haciendo hijo de puta?)_

"¿Y este quién demonios es?" preguntó no de los chicos viendo como su compañero se ponía de pie furioso.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa imbécil? ¡No te metas en nuestros asuntos!"

Blaine no entendía ni una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo mas sin embargo estaba más que seguro que lo que hacían estaba mal, y no iba a permitir que siguieran lastimando a ese chico.

Con un grito furioso Blaine se acercó al chico y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

"_Vaffanculo!_" (Jodete)

El chico de nuevo cayó al suelo esta vez con la nariz ensangrentada y viéndolo con furia.

"¡Me la vas a pagar!"

Se puso de pie y trató de golpear a Blaine, Logro darle unos golpeas en el estómago y en su quijada mas sin embargo Blaine logró regresárselos aún más fuerte, no fue mucho hasta que el chico estaba casi llorando de dolor.

"Ya vámonos Steve no vale la pena este maricón." Le dijo uno de los chico viendo a Blaine como si fuera una basura.

"_Ammazzati! Andate tutti!_" (¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgensé todos!)

"Al idiota ni siquiera se le entiende vámonos de aquí."

Los chicos se fueron corriendo dejando a Blaine respirando agitadamente con un sangre en el labio.

"_Merda!_" (¡Mierda!) dijo él mientras abría y cerraba las manos sintiendo dolor.

El chico en el suelo se levantó y vio a Blaine temeroso más sin embargo sonriendo.

Al igual que Blaine tenía el labio cortado y estaba seguro que comenzaban a salirle moretones en los brazos, su frente estaba también raspada.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme," le dijo el chico sonriendo. "Esos chicos no paraban de molestarme sólo porque acabo de mudarme a la ciudad."

"Non capisco," (No te entiendo.) le dijo Blaine confundido. " Ti sentí bene?" (¿Te sientes bien?)

"¿No hablas inglés?" le preguntó el chico levantando una ceja confundido.

Blaine lo vio confundido, el chico se acercó a él y con una enorme sonrisa tomó su mano.

"Gracias," le dijo lentamente.

Blaine parpadeo por unos segundos y lentamente comprendió "Ahhhh Grazie," (gracias). Le dijo sonriendo.

El chico le soltó la mano y se llevó su mano a su pecho.

"Kurt." Dijo tocándose. "Yo soy Kurt… Kurt."

Blaine comprendió de inmediato y se llevó su mano a su pecho.

"Blaine."

Después de eso ambos se convirtieron en uña y mugre, podría decirse que gracias a Kurt aprendió Inglés y aprendió a divertirse también.

Con él por primera vez en la vida podía sentirse como una persona común y corriente.

Podía sentirse libre.

Ambos terminaron la secundaria y la preparatoria juntos. Gracias a su amistad sus padres lograron hacerse amigos también. Los Anderson y los Hummels firmaron una gran amistad.

Burt Hummel y Cornelio Anderson ambos eran viudos y cuidando de sus hijos, sus platicas siempre eran de deportes y automóviles ambos viendo a sus hijos y preparándose para lo inevitable.

Lo inevitable sucedió cuando ambos se encontraban en su segundo año de preparatoria.

Un día mientras ambos estudiaban Historia Universal, Kurt le preguntó a Blaine sobre la catedral de San Ciriaco y lo que obtuvo en su lugar fue un dulce beso en los labios.

Fue tan natural para ambos, Blaine sabía que Kurt estaba destinado para estar con él.

Kurt era quien estaría a su lado hasta el último de sus días.

Después de ese beso su mundo cambió y comenzó a girar alrededor de Kurt. Todo lo que él quería se lo daría, cuidaría de él siempre.

Sin embargo su plan no funcionó. Su familia le ocultó a los Hummels su mayor secreto… y pagó por eso con creces.

Su celular sonó despertándolo de su fantasía, por un momento creyó que era Kurt más sin embargo se decepcionó al ver el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla.

"¿A qué se debe tu llamada querido hermano?"

"Olvídate de las lindas palabras, sé muy bien que no te agrada escuchar de mi…. Y la verdad no quisiera llamarte pero necesito tu ayuda." Le dijo Cooper con un suspiro.

Blaine puso atención ante esas palabras. Jamás uno le pedía ayuda al otro no era por orgullo o algo así, era más que nada porque ninguno de los dos tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Ambos podían con sus problemas sin necesidad de nadie. El saber que su hermano ahora necesitaba su ayuda le causaba mucha curiosidad.

Y a decir verdad miedo por su hermano.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre Cooper?"

"Los Claringtons." Le dijo fríamente.

"¿Otra vez ellos? Creí que ya te habías ocupado del padre."

"¡Y lo hice!" le dijo Cooper. "A ese _pezzo di merda_ (Pedazo de mierda) se lo comieron completamente las pirañas. Es su hijo el que me está causando problemas." Le dijo Exasperado.

"¿El inútil de Hunter se reveló?" le preguntó Blaine sorprendido.

"Ese inútil no es tan inútil como pensábamos. Ha logrado matar a más de veinte de mis hombres y adueñarse de varios de mis trabajos… está ganando terreno Blaine, y lo está haciendo bastante rápido. Me ha declarado la guerra… y no estoy muy seguro de poder ganar la batalla."

"Lo harás," le dijo Blaine con convicción poniéndose de pie rápidamente. "Lo harás porque yo estaré ahí ayudándote con mis hombres, no dejaré que esa rata destruya lo que nuestra familia ha luchado por construir."

"¿Vas a ayudarme?" le preguntó Cooper algo sorprendido.

"Cooper eres mi familia, y no pienso dejarte sólo en estos momentos. Ya me cansé de dejar que las cosas pasen y no hacer nada." Le dijo intensamente. "Prepararé el Jet para salir de inmediato."

Blaine terminó la llamada y regresó esta vez a su casa para su sorpresa Sebastian estaba ahí viéndolo completamente sorprendido.

"Llegaste temprano ¡Y sobrio! Eso si que es una sorpresa." Le dijo el chico.

"Haz tus maletas nos vamos a NY en dos horas." Le dijo Blaine caminando a su habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Clarington le está causando problemas a mi hermano y vamos a ir a asegurarnos que era pulga quede completamente aplastada." Le dijo enojado. "Llama a los chicos, Wes, Puck, Sam y tu se irán conmigo. Quiero que Nick y Jeff se vayan a Milán, se encargaran de todos mis trabajos en la parte norte, diles a Santana y a Quinn que se quedarán al cargo de la parte sur."

"¿Estás seguro? No prefieres dejarle todo a Wes, sabemos que el conoce mejor como hacer las cosas." Le dijo Sebastian algo desconfiado.

Blaine se quedó pensando unos segundos y después volteó a ver a Sebastian fijamente. "Quiero a Wes conmigo, confió en los demás que harán un buen trabajo. Su lealtad hacia mí no tiene límites."

"A las chicas se les subieran los humos después de esto. Espero que hagan bien el trabajo esas dos se la pasan acostándose en todas partes."

"Santana y Quinn son más feroces que los dos juntos, se que cuidaran de todo de maravilla. Ahora lárgate a empacar."

"Estas muy emocionado para ir a ayudar a Cooper," le dijo Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sebastian," le dijo Blaine deteniéndolo y viéndolo a los ojos. Había algo oscuro y decidido en su mirada. "Voy a NY a acabar con una alimaña y a salvar a mi familia. Pero sobre todo voy a recuperar _todo _ lo que me pertenece no importa lo que tenga que hacer, regresare a Italia con un tesoro entre mis brazos. De eso puedes estar seguro."

* * *

Bien aquí esta la nueva historia, en cuanto tenga una buena señal de internet subiré el siguiente capitulo :D y el de Just Say Yes!

Aclaraciones

*** En mi mundo de la mafia (hahaha) Blaine es el encargado de la oarte de Europa por que sólo los hijos del primogenito son los que continúan en el negocio. El padre de Cooper y Blaine era el primogenito así que en ellos cae la responsabilidad. En un futuro los hijos de Cooper serán los que se encarguen de todo cuando ambos mueran. Sólo los primeros dos.

Espero que se entienda.

Una pregunta para ustedes.

En la historia habrá varias frases en italiano, quizás no tantas como en este capitulo pero habrá algunas. ¿Quieren que ponga el significado después de la frase como ahora? ¿O pongo todo al final? ¿Qué es lo que prefieren?

En fin espero les guste esta nueva historia y pueda continuar con su apoyo para los siguietes capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya me fui de vaga a turistear, conocer y descubrir más, hasta tuve mi primer conflicto de idiomas en la tienda por unos twinkies hahaha, en fin ahora solo queda subir un capítulo más.

Qué bueno que les guste la temática de la historia, estaba algo insegura porque no hay muchos fics de mafia en el fandom pero bueno.

Quiero aclarar que no se absolutamente nada de cómo trabajan las mafias ni nada de eso así que todo lo que hagan es completamente de mi imaginación.

En fin muchísimas gracias por leer la historia espero que este capítulo les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

El Jet estaba repleto de sus mejores hombres, todos sabían qué hacer y lo que se esperaba de ellos.

"Supongo que Coop nos esperará en el aeropuerto ¿no es así?" le preguntó Puck mientras se relajaba descaradamente en uno de los asientos.

"Alguno de sus hombres nos esperarán ahí." Le dijo Blaine mientras revisaba hojas de sus negocios. "Tienen que estar atentos, por más que estemos en el terreno de mi hermano no pueden confiar en nadie. Los Yankis son traicioneros y desleales."

"¿Desconfías tanto de tu propio hermano?" le preguntó Wes con una sonrisa Burlona.

"_Amo Il mio Fratello_ Wes." _(Amo a mi hermano_.) Le dijo Blaine viéndolo fríamente. "A él le confío mi vida y las de ustedes, que no te quede duda al respecto."

Wes le mantuvo la mirada por segundos, analizándolo, retándolo pero después este bajó la vista a su bebida.

"Supongo que serán unos días bastante ocupados," le dijo Sebastian quien estaba sentado al lado de Puck con una sonrisa. "No puedo quejarme ya era hora de algo interesante en mi vida."

"Le moliste el cráneo al hijo de Di Salvo sólo por que insultó tus dientes," le dijo Sam riendo. "¿Qué más interesante quieres?"

"Pobre chico," dijo Puck chiflando. "No lo culpo en realidad si tienes unos enormes dientes ¿Cómo no te has mordido la lengua con esas enormes bestias?"

Sebastian rió sarcásticamente por unos segundos hasta que rápidamente levantó su codo golpeando directamente la nariz del chico.

"¡Hijo de puta!" gritó el otro llevándose las manos a su nariz sangrante.

"Tienes suerte que haya sido tu nariz y no tus huevos imbécil." Le dijo Sebastian fríamente.

Puck lo vio fríamente antes de irse al baño, los demás se quedaron viéndolo con una sonrisa.

"Sebastian," le dijo Blaine reprimiéndolo. "Por tu culpa ahora uno de mis asirnos está lleno de sangre. Tendrás que asegurarte que lo limpien en cuanto lleguemos."

Sebastian lo vio sonriendo. _"J'suis pas ta bobonne._" _(No soy tu sirvienta)_ le dijo sin interés.

"Ya te he dicho que no hables ese lenguaje de Mierda Sebastian. En mi presencia si vas a hablar en algún idioma hazlo en italiano o quédate callado."Le dijo Blaine enfadado. Odiaba el idioma francés aún más que su gente, era un milagro que tolerará a Sebastian.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu me chies lâ?_" (¿Qué jodidos me estás diciendo? Le dijo Sebastian burlonamente riendo a carcajadas ante la mirada de su jefe. "Tranquilo Anderson, tú no puedes dejar de hablar Italiano así como yo no puedo dejar el francés. Deberías intentarlo, al fin de cuentas es el lenguaje del Amour."

"Amore."Le dijo Blaine entre dientes. "Ya guarda silencio que tengo que hablarles con respecto a lo que haremos."

Blaine los volteo a ver, Puck regresaba con dos tiras de papel higiénico colgadas en la pared, su nariz estaba bastante hinchada mas sin embargo estaba seguro de que no estaba rota.

"Mi hermano ha sido atacado por los Claringtons," les dijo Seriamente. "En los últimos meses varios de sus hombres fueron asesinados, franco tiradores, balaceras, envenenados. En fin. Esta rodeado de espía y no sabe en quien confiar."

"Es por eso que vamos nosotros." Le dijo Puck Interesado y ansioso con su voz gangosa.

"Haremos el trabajo sucio." Les dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. "Clarington se ha reunido con las personas más importantes de América, todas ellas tienen cola que les pisen." Abrió un maletín y saco unas cuantas fotografías.

"La primera de ellas es Will Schuester dueño de más de la mitad de restaurantes en la costa Este. Le lava el dinero a la familia en sus inversiones y se encarga de un alto contrabando de Trufas blancas-"

"¿Champiñones? ¿De cuándo acá las verduras entran en el mercado negro?" preguntó Puck confundido. "¿Qué sigue tráfico de Zanahorias?"

"Las trufas son el hongo más caro del mundo," le dijo Sebastian viéndolo como si fuera un idiota. "Diez kilogramos de esos 'Champiñones' puede generarte hasta un millón de dólares."

"Exacto," le dijo Blaine enfadado. "William hace una riqueza enorme con cada cargamento."

"¿Quién es la pelirroja?" le preguntó Sam mientras veía la fotografía.

En la fotografía se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas era claramente William mientras que la otra era una dulce y sonriente pelirroja.

"Su amante Emma Pillsbury una antigua prostituta. El diamante de sus ojos. Le compra todo, la tiene en una de las mejores residencias de la ciudad y cumple todos sus caprichos mientras que su esposa Terry," les dijo mostrándoles una fotografía de una linda rubia. "Se la vive gastando su fortuna en alcohol y cosas costosas."

La siguiente fotografía mostraba ahora a otro hombre de piel morena claramente un inmigrante.

"El es Abhayananda Figgins mejor conocido sólo como Figgins. Es el alcalde de Nueva York. Los Clarington encontraron algo en su historial y lo han estado chantajeando para clausurar algunos negocios de mi hermano al igual que para detener muchos de sus contrabandos. Tiene a toda la seguridad pública a sus pies."

"Creí que Cooper controlaba a la policía," le dijo Sebastian Confundido. "En Europa tu eres más importante que la maldita reina Elizabeth."

"Las cosas no funcionan de la misma manera en este lado del mundo," les dijo Blaine. "Mi hermano a batallado no solo para controlar Estados unidos si no también para mantener a las Mafias Colombianas y Mexicanas al margen."

"¿Quién es el modelo?" le preguntó Sam tomando una fotografía donde se encontraba un hombre sonriendo enormemente.

"Es David Martínez, su contacto con la mafia Colombiana, es dueño de los principales centros nocturnos, encargado de proveer las mejores drogas. Solía trabajar para mi hermano hasta que encontró un 'Pez más gordo'." Les dijo enojado. "Se fue no sin antes de hacer explotar mas de cien bodegas llenas de contrabando."

La última fotografía mostraba a un hombre flacucho si no fuera por las finas ropas podía decirse que no era más que un vago ridículo.

"El último es Jacob Ben Isrrael esa basura controla los medios de comunicación. Se ha encargado de manchar el nombre de mi familia. Es un cobarde que se postra ante el mejor postor un hipócrita con la mas mínima lealtad."

"Quiero que los sigan, que conozcan cada uno de sus movimientos, que hacen que comen, con quien comen, donde duermen. TODO. Todos ellos tienen información importante sobre Clarington… en cuanto ya no sean necesarios pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellos." Les dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Genial!" dijo Puck complacido.

"Y chicos por favor, sean bastante creativos cuando se deshagan de ellos quieren. Tienen que dejarles bien en claro a todos esos Yankis que con los Andersons nadie se mete. "

Blaine se puso de pie listo para caminar a uno de los cuartos contiguos.

"Debemos matarlos a todos en cuento lleguemos," le dijo Wes. "No tenemos que arriesgarnos a que la policía nos atrape. Entre más rápido ellos rueguen por misericordia mejor."

Blaine se dio la vuelta y vio a Wes fijamente a los ojos nada complacido.

"Wesley _Stai Zitto_ _(quédate callado_) Las órdenes aquí las doy _Yo_ No olvides tu lugar." Le dijo fríamente. "No tienes por qué preocuparte por la policía, _Io sono molto discreti. Anche, I pezzi grossi non si fanno mai prendere." (Yo soy muy discreto. Además, Los peces Gordos nunca se atrapan.) _

En la siguiente habitación se encontraba un pequeño escritorio con una silla en la parte de adelante y a un lado estaba una pequeña cama para que descansara por las demás largas horas.

Con un suspiro se sentó en la silla y miró por la ventana.

Estaba ansioso y aunque no quisiera admitirlo temeroso por la seguridad de su hermano, pero sobre todo aún a pesar de esos sentimientos estaba ansioso de llegar.

Aún a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar en su ángel.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Bora Bora 8 años atrás…_

"¡Oh por dios! Cuando me dijiste que tenías una sorpresa para mí no me imagine que terminaríamos en Tahití." Le dijo un chico sonriendo bastante sorprendido.

"¿No lo sospechaste con todo el tiempo que duramos en el aire?" le preguntó Blaine con un tono de burla.

"Bueno," le dijo este abrazándolo por el cuello y sonriéndole seductoramente. "Viendo que me la pase la mitad del vuelo durmiendo y la otra haciendo actividades recreativas el tiempo me pasó volando."

"Así que ahora soy una actividad recreativa."

"Así es," le dijo el chico besándolo ligeramente. "Una que no quiero dejar de hacer nunca."

Blaine lo tomó de la cintura fuertemente no quería dejarlo ir ni por un instante. Lo besó una vez más con intensidad, era uno de esos besos que la gente muestra sólo en la intimidad.

"Blaine hay gente presente," le dijo el chico tratando de zafarse de sus besos con una sonrisa.

"¿Y qué Kurt? Déjalos que tengan un buen espectáculo por una vez en su vida." Le dijo Blaine sonriendo.

"Aunque te guste la idea señor exhibicionista no pienso tener sexo contigo en la mitad de un muelle así que nos vamos al hotel y quizás te deje terminar lo que empezamos antes de aterrizar."

Kurt se separó de él y se adelanto lanzándole una mirada y una sonrisa divertida, Blaine se quedó unos minutos viéndolo caminar alegremente por el muelle, sin duda alguna moviendo más aún sus sensuales caderas sólo para él.

Y siempre para él. Blaine estaba más que dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle incluso una mano encima.

"Esto es el paraíso," le dijo Kurt esa noche cuando ambos se encontraban en el balcón de su enorme habitación, viendo el oscuro mar y relajándose con el sonido de las olas.

"Mi paraíso eres tú," le dijo Blaine atrás de él mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. "Todo lo que pudiera desear en esta vida lo encuentro en ti."

"¿Te robaste la frase de una tarjeta barata?" le preguntó Kurt riendo. "De cuando acá te volviste un romántico."

"¿No te gusta que sea romántico?" le preguntó el mientras besaba su cuello lentamente. "Creí que siempre buscabas a alguien con quien pudieras ser romántico. ¿Qué era lo que me decías en secundaria? Ahhh si No hay nada como el roce de los dedos al tocarse." Le dijo ahora tratando de no reír.

"¡Déjame!" le dijo el chico golpeando suavemente sus manos que lo sujetaban con firmeza su cintura. "Y lo mantengo," le dijo con un tono que indicaba claramente un puchero. "Tú eres un barbaján que sólo piensa en sexo."

Blaine rió con fuerza, y no pudo evitar el sujetarlo un poco más fuerte. "Y tú eres el hermoso chico Virginal -que gracias a mi ya no es tan virginal quiero aclarar- que disfruta cada uno de mis pensamientos, y está más que dispuesto a cumplir cada uno de ellos." Le dijo antes de volver a besar su cuello.

"¡Deja de besar mi cuello Drácula! Apenas se me quitó la marca del tamaño de china que dejaste la otra vez como para que pongas otra."

"Y la pondré una y otra vez," le dijo Blaine mientras besaba con intensidad su cuello. No era como si a Kurt no le gustaba, sabía que le encantaba la sensación de sus labios sobre la piel sensible de su cuello. "Eres mío, y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, que los chicos se mueran de envidia al ver que este ángel me pertenece." Le dijo para succionar especialmente fuerte, disfrutando del gemido de placer que soltó Kurt. _"Il mio angelo, mi appartieni" (mi ángel, me perteneces.) _

Kurt se dio la vuelta y una vez mas ambos se perdieron en las caricias y los besos….

"¡Aun no se cual es el problema!" le gritó días después Kurt mientras estaban a punto de salir de la habitación.

"¡Si te puse esa marca es por algo Kurt!" le dijo Blaine molesto.

"¡Sólo quiero usar una estúpida mascada! Por si no te has dado cuenta esa algo frío el clima." Le dijo el tomando la mascada mencionada.

"Ya te lo dije Kurt vamos a salir sin tu mascada te guste o no. ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí? ¿Es por eso esto?"

"¡No!" le dijo Kurt rápidamente viéndolo ofendido. "¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir tal cosa? Tengo frío Blaine eso es todo."Le dijo ya calmado Kurt.

Blaine suspiro y se acercó a él tomándolo de los brazos. "Yo te quitaré el frío Kurt. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mío. Que ni siquiera se les ocurra mirarte."

"Eres un exagerado, Nadie quiere mirarme a mí," le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa. "Es a ti a quien todo el mundo voltea a ver."

"Te equivocas," le dijo Blaine intensamente. "Todos se mueren por poseerte, me miran a mí con envidia y ¿Sabes como yo los miro?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Con burla, me río de ellos porque tú eres todo mío y ellos jamás podrán tenerte, como te tengo yo." Le dijo besándolo suavemente. "Jamás te verán temblar de placer, rogar por que te tome fuerte sobre la mesa, llegar al llanto con un orgasmo."

Kurt tembló entre sus brazos, y estaba seguro que no tenía que ver con el frío.

"Tenemos que ir a cenar," le dijo Kurt suavemente. No sabía a quién se lo decía si a Blaine o a sí mismo.

"Está bien," le dijo Blaine sonriendo. "¿Dejaras esa estúpida mascada?"

"Sí," le dijo Kurt sin aliento. Sus ojos le reflejaban todo el deseo que sentía por él…

"Aun no sé cómo haces todo esto." Le dijo Kurt a mitad de la cena. "Traerme al otro lado del mundo por una semana sin ningún problema. La empresa de tu padre debe ser bastante rica." Le dijo con un tono de broma.

"Lo es," le dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hubiera sido tan fácil decirle la verdad a Kurt, decirle que en realidad su padre no era un empresario si no un mafioso, decirle que ese en un futuro sería su destino.

Hubiera sido todo más fácil…

Se hubieran ahorrado tantas perdidas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad, volteó a la puerta y vio a Sebastian quien entraba viéndolo fijamente.

"Estás molesto." Le dijo Sebastian, conocía muy bien a Blaine, como la palma de su mano por muy cliché que sonara.

"Sebastian necesito encargarte un favor muy especial," le dijo volteando a la puerta para asegurar que nadie los escuchara. "Alguien está pasando información."Le dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. "Algo me dice que tu ya lo sospechabas."

"Así es, no creo que fuera suerte que Di Salvo supiera exactamente donde atacar hace unos meses. Hay un soplón… lo que tenemos que averiguar es quien."

"Empiezo a tener una idea." Le dijo Blaine con un suspiro. "Wes a estado mas rebelde que de costumbre."

"¿Estás loco?" le dijo Sebastian incrédulo. "Estas hablando de Wes el siempre es responsable, y si claro es un algo altanero pero así es él."

"Sebastian tengo un mal presentimiento y siempre confío en mis presentimientos. Vigílalo."

"Como tú lo digas jefe." Le dijo Sebastian saludándolo como si fuera un soldado.

"Ahora déjame sólo y vete a cuidar a esos idiotas." Le dijo Blaine enfadado comenzando a sacar sus cigarrillos.

"¿Estarás pensando en cómo hacer una gran entrada?" le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona antes de irse.

"Algo por el estilo."

Una vez más Blaine se quedó sólo en su oficina.

Tomó su celular, había alguien a quien necesitaba llamar.

"¿Tienes lo que te pedí?" le preguntó en cuanto la otra persona contesto el teléfono.

"Por supuesto mi capone barato." Le respondió una voz femenina. "Toda la información de tu doncella en apuros te la envié a tu correo, y vaya que te gustara. Tu princesa sí que sabe divertirse." Le dijo en un tono de burla.

Blaine sujetaba su celular fuertemente y se mordía los labios para no gritarle a la mujer maldición y media.

"Limítate con tus comentarios Silvestre, estamos en contacto."

Blaine terminó la llamada y suspiró fuertemente.

En unas horas más estaría de regreso, en unas horas más su ángel estaría en sus manos, donde debió de estar todo este tiempo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Su cuerpo una vez mas estaba completamente sudado, sus músculos le dolían pero no podía estar más complacido con la sensación, se sentía libre.

Se sentía seguro.

"¿Profesor Hummel?" Escuchó una suave voz femenina a su espalda.

Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver a una de sus alumnas que lo veía intensamente. Una vez más se había perdido en el baile y había olvidado a sus alumnos.

"Perdón Melissa," le dijo con una sonrisa. "Bien, la clase a terminado. Por favor practiquen sus piruetas y sus port de bras, especialmente tu Ronald, pareces un trol cuando las haces," le dijo con una sonrisa. "Traten de hacerlo cantando, es tiempo que regularicen su respiración."

Sus alumnos salieron del salón de baile dejándolo sólo y cansado, como todos los días.

Amaba su trabajo, seguía haciendo lo que más le gustaba y le daba la oportunidad de enseñarle a las personas y lograr que se enamoraran del arte tanto o más que él.

Estar trabajando en NYADA su antigua universidad le hizo conocer una pasión completamente diferente a lo que había planeado en su infancia mas sin embargo no se podía quejar, la satisfacción que tenía cada vez que veía la cara de felicidad de sus alumnos durante la clase era algo que le maravillaba sin igual.

"¿Se puede?"

Sorprendido volteó a la puerta y vio a Ian uno de los maestros de dramatización que lo veía con una sonrisa, apuesto como siempre.

"¿Cómo estás?" le preguntó entrando. "¿Te sientes mejor? Hace unos días estabas algo raro."

Kurt suspiró y tomo un poco de agua antes de limpiar el sudor que le escurría por la frente.

Ian Watson era uno de sus compañeros laborales y uno de sus mejores amigos… aunque claro tenía que admitir que desde hace un par de meses habían comenzado a ser algo más que amigos.

No pudo evitarlo, con sus cabellos negros y sus intensos ojos verdes, el hombre irradiaba seducción y encanto en cada momento. Sus alumnas jamás faltaban a sus clases y quizás no ponían tanta atención...

"Lo lamento," le dijo con un suspiro. "Fue un día algo difícil para mí… lleno de recuerdos que por más que quiero no puedo olvidar."

"¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?" le preguntó tomando su mano y viéndolo con una sonrisa. "Sabes que yo estoy aquí para cuando lo necesites."

Kurt sonrió al ver como Ian llevaba su mano a sus labios y le besaba los nudillos. Hacia tanto ya que no recibía la atención de un hombre de una manera tan romántica y única.

Estaba tan cansado de todas sus citas de una noche, del sexo sin amor, sólo carnal y desinteresado.

Estaba listo para algo más.

"Muchas gracias," Le dijo con una sonrisa. "Ya no quiero hablar de eso ¿Si? Agradezco tu preocupación pero créeme, es mejor evitar esa plática…. Mejor porque no mejor vamos a mi departamento, e doy una ducha y pasamos toda la tarde juntos." Le dijo él con una sonrisa seductora.

"Hay no sabes cómo me encantaría poder hacerlo." Le dijo Ian con una cara honesta de dolor. "No hay otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar que al lado tuyo…. Pero tengo trabajo… aún hay clases que necesito dar y tengo que entregar el reporte de calificaciones hoy mismo… ¿Quizás podamos hacerlo mañana?" le preguntó levantando la ceja sugestivamente.

Kurt rió al verlo tan adorable y sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. "Quizás…"

Kurt recogió su mochila del escritorio y dándole una última sonrisa al apuesto maestro salió del salón directo a pasar la tarde sólo en su departamento.

SoHo estaba lleno de artistas, le encantaba caminar a su departamento y toparse con la gran cantidad de diferentes artistas que entraban y salían de los edificios departamentales.

Siempre se ponía a adivinar a que se dedicaban, había unos obvios como los que siempre lucían su ropa llena de pintura de óleo, o los que tenían una musculatura bastante definida, para había esas personas misteriosas que no daban indicios de nada.

Cuando llegó a su departamento dejó caer su mochila en el suelo y dejó escapar un quejido al sentir sus músculos adoloridos, la sensación ya no era tan placentera como hace unos minutos.

Camino hacía su habitación. Lo único que quería era darse un baño caliente y comer algo.

"Llegas tarde."

Se detuvo en seco y se dio vuelta rápidamente hacia la sala.

Ahí sentado en el sillón y con una enorme sonrisa se encontraba el fantasma más grande de su pasado.

La única persona que podía hacer que sus rodillas temblaran y que su cuerpo sintiera esa sensación como si estuviera flotando.

Como en ese momento.

"¿Me extrañaste?... _¿Mio angelo? (mi ángel)_" le preguntó el mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacía él.

Kurt no podía respirar, su cuerpo le estaba hormigueando y no sabía cómo tenía fuerzas para estar de pie.

Eso no podía estar pasándole, no ahora.

¡No nunca!

"Yo te extrañe," le dijo el hombre en voz baja. "Jamás dejé de pensar en ti, en tus caricias, en tus besos, en tu cuerpo." Le dijo viéndolo de arriba abajo. "vine a recuperar lo que es mío Kurt…. Vine por ti."

"..Blaine…"

Lo último que sintió fueron unos brazos fuertes sujetarlo de la cintura antes de que todo su mundo se volviera negro.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios aquí y en twitter, en verdad no saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste lo que hago!

No duden en corregirme alguna cosa que vea, la crítica constructiva es más que bienvenida!

Bueno no olviden en dejarme sus comentarios y una vez más gracias por leer mi historia!


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Agradezco a todos por sus lindos comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen en estos momentos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo en cada momento.

Este capítulo habla de drogas y hay una pequeña escena de tortura así que espero no les moleste.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

"¡Estoy harto de esto!"

Kurt respiraba agitadamente mientras veía a Blaine quien se encontraba poniéndose su corbata sin preocupación alguna.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga Kurt? Son cosas de familia." Le dijo Blaine calmado sin verlo.

"¡Siempre son cosas de familia Blaine!" le dijo Kurt molesto. "Acabamos de mudarnos juntos y no hemos estado ni un día juntos, ¡estas aún en la universidad! ¿En qué demonios puedes estar trabajando con tu familia?" le preguntó cruzando los brazos molesto.

"Mi familia es importante Kurt y lo sabes, me necesitan." Le dijo Blaine viéndolo seriamente.

"¡Siempre te necesitan! ¡Dijiste que el día de hoy iríamos a cenar, me lo prometiste!"

"¡Estoy ocupado Kurt! ¿¡Que no puedes madurar un poco!? No siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites." Le dijo Blaine enojado.

"¡Nunca estas cuando te necesito!" le dijo Kurt furioso, sabía que lo único que lograría era enfurecer más a Blaine, pero no le importaba, no le tenía miedo a su carácter. "Siempre te vas, me dejas con tus estúpidos guardaespaldas, no vas a clases y lo único que haces es mandarme regalos costosos como… ¡Como si fuera tu puta!" le gritó Kurt.

"¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARTE ASÍ!"Le gritó Blaine enfurecido. "Tú eres mi novio, no dejaré que te llames de otra forma."

"Pues es así como me haces sentir," le dijo Kurt al borde del llanto. "Últimamente parece que tengo que hacer cita contigo si quiero verte, no llegas a dormir, no te veo en las tardes, ni siquiera vas a tus clases Blaine… Estás tan metido en el negocio de tu familia que te has olvidado de tu vida."

"_Mio angelo (mi ángel)_" le dijo el acercándosele con una sonrisa. "El negocio de mi padre _es_ mi vida, sé que ahora no lo entiendes pero esto es temporal, prometo que mañana estaré contigo todo el día."

Kurt agacho la mirada, era más que claro que no estaba nada convencido ni aplacado.

"Kurt," le dijo Blaine tratando de alegrarlo. Al ver que el chico no le hacía caso dio un suspiro molesto. "Kurt mírame a los ojos." Le ordeno.

Kurt suspiró e hizo lo que Blaine le pidió, con ese tono de voz Kurt no podía negarle nada.

"Así me gusta," le dijo Blaine besando suavemente sus mejillas. "Mañana seré todo tuyo."

"Lo mismo dijiste de hoy," le dijo Kurt suspirando, estaba tan cansado de tener siempre la misma discusión con su novio. "Apenas cumplimos 19 años, Blaine, vivimos juntos ¿No crees que tenemos que disfrutar esta etapa de nuestras vidas? Estoy seguro que tu padre entenderá-"

"Kurt," le dijo Blaine suspirando. "Ya te lo he dicho, esto es temporal, mi familia me necesita y tengo que apoyarla ¿Si?"

"Sí," le dijo el suspirando.

"¡Hey! Ya sabes que no me gusta verte triste, anímate. Mañana te llevare a cenar a 'La Rabiata' y te hare el amor toda la noche." Le dijo besando sus labios.

"¿Cuándo vas a entender que no necesitas gastar tu dinero de esa forma? No me interesan regalos o lugares caros, sólo te quiero a ti a mi lado."

"Kurt no empieces," le dijo Blaine separándose de él. "Es mí dinero y como tal lo gastare en lo que yo quiera, _mio angelo _en ti gastaría mi peso en oro y diamantes." Le dijo sonriendo. "No me esperes despierto."

Blaine salió de su departamento dejando a Kurt sólo como otras veces lo había hecho.

Debió de haber visto las señales, debió de abrir los ojos y no cegarse por el estúpido amor que le tenía a ese hombre.

Quizás así pudo haber salvado lo que más quería en la vida.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Abrió los ojos confundido, estaba en su habitación, su mundo le daba vueltas, apenas sentía su cuerpo, era como si un extraño hormigueo lo recorriera de arriba abajo, Quizás era por eso que su mente jugaba con él.

"Qué bueno que ya despertaste, me estaba empezando a preocupar _mio angelo_."

Se sentó tan rápidamente que una vez más creía que perdería el conocimiento.

"Shhh tranquilo, con cuidado." Le dijo acercándose rápidamente a él. Sus ojos estaban preocupados mas sin embargo podía notar una furia dentro de ellos.

"¡No me toques!" le dijo Kurt quitando su mano al sentir la mano del otro sobre esta. "¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

¿Cómo era posible que la vida le jugara de esta forma? En estos momentos cuando comenzaba a tener un sentido su vida llegaba una vez más este hombre a transformar su vida en añicos. No era justo.

"Siempre sabré donde estas Kurt," le dijo el suavemente. "¿En verdad creíste que podía estar alejado de ti tanto tiempo?"

Kurt trató de alejarse de él pero este tomo sus manos deteniéndolo con fuerza.

"No hay necesidad de eso Kurt, tenemos mucho de que ponernos al tanto ¿No crees?" Le dijo el acercándose.

"Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz. Tú ya no eres parte de mi vida Blaine. Que no se te olvide." Le dijo Kurt fríamente

"Siempre seré parte de tu vida." Le dijo Blaine con firmeza. "Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, _per sempre, Passerotto mio sei la mia vita." (Por siempre, Mi pequeña ave, eres mi vida.) _

Kurt intentó zafarse pero lo único logro es que Blaine lo forzara a acostarse.

En cuestión de segundos Blaine le sujetaba sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y se había acostado arriba de él.

"_Mi sei mancato. (Te extrañé)_" le dijo besando su cuello.

Kurt trataba de zafarse. No podía dejar que se hombre se diera cuenta de lo mucho que su cuerpo extrañaba sus caricias, de lo mucho que, aun a pesar de no quererlo, pensaba en él.

Cada noche se preguntaba si estaba bien, si alguien no lo había matado ya. Todas las noches veía su celular ansioso de llamarlo sólo para escuchar su voz. Sólo para que éste le recordara lo mucho que lo amaba.

Por que seguía amándolo, eso era más que evidente, lo que había entre los dos era algo único, sus cuerpos ardían por el toque del otro, sus labios se anhelaban.

Pero no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que su corazón callera de nuevo. Que fuera lastimado una vez más. Si lo hiciera ¿A quién perdería esta vez?

"_Mi mancano I tuoi occhi (extraño tus ojos)" _le dijo besando sus ojos suavemente. "_Mi mancano I tuoi labbra (extraño tus labios.)" _Blaine se acercó para besar sus labios pero Kurt se dio la vuelta.

"Aléjate de mí ¡Tu ya no me interesas más!" le dijo fríamente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso prefieres las caricias de tus amiguitos?" le dijo Blaine molesto.

Con una mano sujetaba firmemente sus muñecas, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a acariciarlo, había metido su mano por debajo de su camisa, guiándola hasta sus pezones los cuales apretó uno por uno sin consideración.

Lo volvía loco, jamás por mucho que lo buscara había tenido a un amante tan pasional como Blaine, nadie pudo satisfacerlo de la forma que el italiano lo hacía.

En esos momentos se apretaba fuerte los labios tratando de tragarse los gemidos que buscaban escapar, se esforzaba en no arquear su espalda buscando aumentar el placer.

"¿Acaso saben hacer lo que yo puedo hacerte?" le dijo Blaine forzosamente al oído.

"De…Déjame," le dijo el sin aliento. "Déjame en paz… ¡Blaine!"

El italiano comenzó a mover sus caderas forzosamente, sus miembros se rozaban el uno con el otro, torturándolo.

"¿Aún lo recuerdas Kurt?" le dijo mientras besaba y mordía su cuello. "Recuerdas como me pedias que te cogiera con fuerza, cuando llegue a tomarte sobre la pared y tus gritos resonaban por todo el departamento. Ni la mejor puta podía igualar tus gemidos."

"Blaine," le dijo soltando un gemido imposible de contener, se escuchaba como eso, como una vil puta a mitad de un orgasmo. "Por favor…"

"¿Quieres más?" le dijo Blaine deteniéndose. "¿Quieres que te haga venir una vez más?"

Su mano bajo de su pecho hasta el inicio de sus pantalones. Por un momento Kurt pensó que el italiano le pedía permiso con su mirada más sin embargo no era así, con movimientos brutos y salvajes bajo su pantalón hasta media pierna, lo suficiente para liberar su erección.

"¿Sigues sin usar ropa interior?" le preguntó el viéndolo complacido. "Eres tan exquisito _mio angelo._"

Blaine tomó su erección con firmeza, Kurt arqueó su espalda ante la sensación. Sólo Blaine lo conocía tan bien, sólo él sabía que era lo que necesitaba.

"Mira como tu cuerpo ruega pos mis caricias," le susurró al oído antes de morder su oreja. "Mira como desea ser tomado con alguien que en verdad pueda darte placer."

Sus movimientos eran tan lentos y calculados, Kurt sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba desmoronando de placer, quería verlo temblando y rogando por más.

Castigándolo de la manera más dulce que podía existir.

"Dime ¿Tus amantes podían dejarte temblando lleno de satisfacción como lo hacía yo cada noche?" le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos con una intensidad que Kurt jamás hubiera visto en el. "¡DIME!"

Aumentó la fuerza de su agarré así como su velocidad también, Kurt ahora se retorcía de placer, buscando terminar y saciarse de una vez por todas.

"¡Dime Kurt! ¡Dime si hay alguien mejor que yo!" le dijo viéndolo arquear su espalda en un ángulo casi imposible.

"¡NO!" gritó Kurt sin poderse contener. Era la verdad, sólo Blaine lo completaba en todos los sentidos.

"Así es," le dijo Blaine con su sonrisa burlona. Su camisa estaba levantada hasta casi los hombros, veía complacido todas las marcas que Kurt tenía gracias a él, su cuello parecía haber sido atacado por una bestia feroz. "Sólo yo pudo darte lo que buscas," le dijo agachándose para besar uno de sus pezones, succionado lenta y fuertemente. "Lo que te hace retorcer de placer," le dijo para ahora besar el otro. "Conozco cada uno de tus deseos, de tus fantasías… _sei il mio per sempre_ _(eres mío por siempre)_ No lo olvides."

"Yo… no… soy de nadie," le dijo Kurt con su voz agitada y llena de placer, le costaba tanto resistirse ante este hombre.

"Lo eres _mio angelo"_ le dijo con una sonrisa burlona aumentando la velocidad de sus caricias. "Tu cuerpo lo sabe ¿No sientes como desea terminar para mí? ¿Cómo busca ese placer que sólo yo puedo darte? Eres mío Kurt. ¡MIO!"

"¡BLAINE!" Con el grito de su nombre terminó, tenía tano tiempo en que no se venía de forma tan intensa como ahora.

En ese momento Blaine aprovechó para besarlo, la sensación del orgasmo y de los labios de Blaine era más de lo que podía imaginar. Sus labios se movían en una sincronía única, su lengua no le pedía la entrada, la exigía, buscaba entrar a ese lugar que conocía tan bien y extrañaba a morir.

Ese besó le marcaba el alma.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que ambos se separaran, Kurt respiraba agitadamente mas sin embargo Blaine parecía tranquilo, como si no acabara de tener el beso más intenso de su vida.

Blaine se acomodó para sentarse en el castaño. "Mírate," le dijo Blaine llevando su mano a su boca. Viéndolo a los ojos Blaine comenzó a lamer su mano limpiándola, probando y disfrutando el sabor puro de Kurt. "Eres mío Kurt y lo sabes. Será mejor que te olvides de tus aventuras porque nadie más te pondrá un dedo encima ¿Me entiendes?" le preguntó el hombre fríamente

Kurt respiraba agitadamente, poco a poco su mente volvía a la normalidad, la nube del placer se desvanecía con cada respiración.

"¡Yo me costare con quien me pegue la gana!" le dijo este furioso. "¡Cuando yo quiera! ¡Con dos a la vez si quiero!"

La mano que sujetaba sus muñecas las apretó con más fuerza haciéndolo gritar de dolor, la mirada de Blaine parecía la de una bestia salvaje.

"¡TU ERES SOLO MÍO!" Le gritó. "NO ME BUSQUES KURT POR QUE SABES BIEN QUE NO SOY UNA BUENA PERSONA."

"¿Qué VAS A HACER GOLPEARME PARA HACERME ENTENDER?" Le gritó Kurt igual de enfurecido que el otro. "¿CASTIGARME?"

Blaine se relajó considerablemente ante sus palabras, una vez más su rostro le sonreía. "¿Golpearte? No Kurt, tú sabes bien que te amo más que a mi vida, Jamás te lastimaría de tal modo… pero a esos hombres… A esos hombres los torturaría de la peor manera que puede existir, les haría pagar cada caricia, cada beso, cada mirada hacia a ti."

"¡No te atreverías!" le dijo Kurt pálido y asustado. Quería estar pensar eso pero sabía bien la respuesta.

Blaine era capaz de eso y más.

"Descúbrelo Kurt." Le dijo sonriendo.

"¡Eres un bastardo! ¡No te quiero en mi vida! ¿Acaso no me has causado ya suficiente dolor?" Le dijo este comenzando a sentir lágrimas en los ojos.

Sus palabras detuvieron a Blaine en seco, su agarre en sus muñecas disminuyó lo suficiente como para permitir a Kurt soltarse y aventar a Blaine al colchón lejos de él. Con lo que le quedaba de su dignidad de acomodó la ropa y se puso de pie.

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a culparme por algo que no fue mi culpa?" le preguntó Blaine con la voz quebrada y débil, tan fuera de lugar en él.

"¡Fue tu culpa!" le giró el ahora ya llorando. "La culpa de tu maldita familia y tu trabajo"

"Kurt," le dijo el acercándosele y viéndolo con tanta tristeza que le daban a Kurt ganas de confortarlo a él y olvidar su dolor. "No llores _mio angelo_. Por favor no llores, tu sabes lo mucho que odio ver tus hermosos ojos así."

Blaine se acercó para abrazarlo pero Kurt se alejó de él viéndolo fríamente. "¡No me toques! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a abrazarme! ¡YA NO!"

Blaine una vez se molestó, estaba seguro que iba a caminar a abrazarlo a la fuerza más sin embargó el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió.

"¿Si?" contestó Blaine enfadado.

"Anderson tenemos un pequeño problema," le dijo Sebastian al otro lado de la línea. "Encontramos a un par de ratas recabando información. Unos pequeños e inútiles espías."

"¿Por qué demonios me hablas a mí y no a mi hermano?" le preguntó Blaine molesto.

"Porque tu hermano está completamente pasado en coca en el suelo de su oficina, no sabe ni que es real ni que no. Tienes que venir." Le dijo Sebastian con un tono aburrido, al parecer el castaño tampoco tenía muchas ganas de esto.

"Voy para allá," le dijo Blaine con un suspiro.

"¿Problemas en el trabajo?" le preguntó Kurt sarcásticamente.

"Tengo que irme." Le dijo él. "Pero no creas que eso ha terminado, no Kurt esto apenas comienza, y me asegurare que estés de mi lado al final."

"¡Ni en tus sueños!"

"Escúchame bien fierecilla," le dijo sonriendo, recordando otro apodo para su ángel que llegó a usar varias veces, muchas de las cuales incluían alguna posición sexual. "Esta noche iremos a cenar a La Rabiata, viste algo hermoso como siempre. Ahí hablaremos de todo lo que tenemos que hablar ¿Esta claro?"

"¿Qué te hace creer que voy a aceptar tal cosa? ¡Te quiero lejos de mí! ¡Fuera de mi vida!" le gritó Kurt enfurecido.

"No estoy para tus berrinches Kurt," le dijo Blaine molesto. "Te espero ahí a las ocho, no me hagas venir por ti y llevarte a la fuerza porque bien sabes que lo haré. " Le dijo caminando a la entrada de su apartamento. "Y será mejor que te olvides de ir a ver a alguno de esos imbéciles que has visto _mio angelo_ recuerda que tengo ojos por todos lados." Le dijo sonriéndole fríamente. "Hasta esta noche."

"¡Tú no puedes darme órdenes!" le gritó Kurt.

"Creo que acabo de darte una, y sabes muy bien lo que pasará si no la cumples."

Blaine salió del departamento dejando a un furioso Kurt en su habitación.

Kurt estaba furioso, temblaba de rabia al pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos. Se sentía humillado, ¿Cómo era posible que haya permitido lo que pasó? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que este lo acariciara de tal forma?

Quería golpearse a sí mismo hasta que perdiera el conocimiento y no pensara nada más.

¿Cómo era posible que su corazón latiera de la misma intensidad por él? Qué su cuerpo anhelara mas sus caricias, que sus labios quisieras más sus besos.

¿Cómo era posible que siguiera amándolo esa manera?

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Bien más vale que esto sea bueno," les dijo Blaine mientras entraba a una de las bodegas 'abandonadas' de la familia Anderson.

Adentro se encontraban Puck, Sebastian y dos hombres amarrados a unas sillas, al ver sus dedos morados y la sangre en las cuerdas podía notar que llevaban ahí bastante tiempo y que claro no se podrían zafar de ahí ni aunque fueran Houdini reencarnado.

"Lo es jefe," le dijo Puck quien llevaba un Bate en las manos. "Este par de alimañas trabajan para tu hermano, los descubrí pasándole información a JBI."

"¿JBI?" le preguntó Blaine levantando una ceja.

"¿Jacob Ben?" le preguntó Puck como si fuera esto obvio. "Tú sabes nombres en código."

"Dudo mucho que JBI sea un código cabeza hueca," le dijo Sebastian burlándose.

"¡Tengo un Bate Smythe! Te puedo romper la cabeza aunque tengas esos enormes dientes de escudo." Le dijo Puck apuntándole con este.

"Dejen de comportarse como niños quieren." Les dijo Blaine enfadado. "Puck ¿Se dio cuenta Isrrael que lo seguías?"

"Para nada jefe, me aseguré de tomar a estos dos cuando ya estaban muy lejos de él."

"Bien," le dijo Blaine complacido. "Ahora, tu ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"A-A-Al-Alfred señor… ¡Por favor no me mate! ¡Yo- Yo no quería hacerlo!" le dijo este hombre llorando desconsolado.

"¿En serio? Debiste pensar antes de traicionar a esta familia Alfred, los Anderson no toleramos las traiciones." Le dijo causando que los gritos del hombre aumentaran. "Tu ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Gustav," le dijo un poco más tranquilo, mas sin embargo Blaine podía notar como este temblaba de miedo.

"Bien," les dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. "Esto es lo que va a pasar. Puck, quiero que les saques toda la información que le dieron a Isrrael, Absolutamente toda. Si saben algo de Clarington o de las otras ratas asegúrate de descubrirlo… Veo que tienes ya tus herramientas." Le dijo Blaine al ver un estuche con montones de pinzas y navajas, algunas de estas oxidas y otras no.

"Nunca salgo sin él jefe." Le dijo Puck mientras dejaba el Bate y tomaba unas pinzas gruesas y gastadas. "Son una maravilla."

"Bien, tu sabes que hacer, deshazte de los cuerpos, pero deja una cabeza, quiero que ese reportero imbécil la reciba. Se dará cuenta de que nadie se burla de esta familia."

"¿Mandarle la cabeza Blaine?" le preguntó con burla Sebastian. "Eso es tan cliché incluso para ti."

"Quiero demostrarle que en poco tiempo, eso será lo que le pase a él." Le dijo fríamente.

"Bien, ya oyeron al jefe," le dijo Puck emocionado a sus víctimas.

Se acercó a Alfred quien gritaba desesperado. Con una mano apretó fuertemente sus cachetes y le levantó la cabeza. "¡Abre grande!"

Con la pinza tomó una de las muelas, aún a pesar de que el hombre retorciera este pudo tomarla, disfrutando de la sensación al jalarla, era como despellejar a un animal. Ese sonido que daban al salirse completamente le encantaba.

El hombre se atragantaba con su propia sangre gritando de dolor y miedo, haciendo todo más placentero para él.

"Jefe, la cabeza no tiene que llevar lengua ¿O sí?" Le preguntó Puck.

"Haz lo que quieras mientras esta sea reconocible." Le dijo Blaine dándole la vuelta para irse.

"Genial… me preguntó a cual de ustedes escogeré." Escuchó decir a Puck.

Blaine salió de la bodega seguido por Sebastian, ambos subieron al coche listos para regresar a la ciudad.

"Asegúrate de mandarle a unos chicos para que le ayuden con su tarea," le dijo a Sebastian.

"Puck es un bárbaro, le gusta hacer todo solo." Le dijo Sebastian.

"¿Alguna noticia de los demás?"

"Ninguna," le dijo Sebastian sonriendo al ver la cara de enfado en su jefe. "Tranquilízate Anderson, apenas llegamos ¿No esperaras tener todo en unos días o sí?"

Blaine no contesto.

El chofer los llevó hasta las oficinas de Cooper, ahí Blaine se bajó dejando a Sebastian quien le dio otras órdenes al chofer y se fue.

Una vez ahí Blaine no perdió tiempo en ir a la oficina de su hermano.

Cooper era un asco, estaba acostado en el suelo de su oficina rodeado de botellas de alcohol tiradas, una enorme mancha en su pecho le indicaba que era vómito.

En su escritorio se encontraba una bolsa abierta de cocaína, al lado de esta había unas líneas formadas, quien sabe cuántas inhaló antes de dejar esas listas.

"¡Mírate!" le dijo Blaine moviéndolo con el pie. Si creía que lo tocaría estaba equivocado. "¡Eres un asco! ¡Mira lo que le estás haciendo a nuestro apellido!"

"¡Blaine!" dijo este abriendo los ojos como si hubiera despertado de un coma. "¡Ven conmigo! Descansa como yo."

"¡Eres un estúpido drogadicto Imbécil!" le gritó Blaine enojado mientras tomaba una botella de agua sin usar del escritorio. "¡Nosotros vendemos la droga Cooper, no la consumimos!" le gritó.

"Pero es tan buena Blaine, tan deliciosa."

Blaine abrió la botella y se la vació sin consideración encima. Cooper se atraganto ligeramente con el líquido, tosiendo tratando de escupir lo que había entrado en sus pulmones. Se sentó de golpe viendo incrédulo a Blaine, sus ojos con mayor lucidez.

"¡Mírate!" le dijo Blaine. "Eres patético, con razón quieren sacarte del negocio. ¿Cómo esperas controlarlo si no eres más que un drogadicto inútil?"

"¡Yo hago bien mi trabajo!" le gritó Cooper enojado. "¡Siempre lo he hecho!"

"¡Pues demuéstralo!" Le gritó Blaine. "Acaba con todo esto y demuéstrale a Hunter quienes son los Anderson."

Cooper se quedó callado al escuchar sus palabras, con un enorme suspiro y se llevó sus manos a su cabello exasperado.

"Tú eres mejor para esto que yo… siempre lo has sido… papá estaba tan orgulloso de ti… eras el hijo ideal." Le dijo en voz baja.

"Papá estaba orgulloso de ti también." Le dijo Blaine con una voz cansada. "Yo estoy orgulloso de ti Coop, al menos del hombre que eras. Desde que tu esposa te dejo te has vuelto diferente, comenzaste a consumir esa basura como loco."

"Así son las mujeres te vuelven completamente loco." Le dijo Cooper con una triste sonrisa. "Te pasa lo mismo con Kurt no es así."

"Kurt difícilmente es una mujer," le dijo Blaine sonriendo.

"Pero aún así te vuelve loco." Le dijo Cooper. "Te hace hacer cosas que jamás harías. ¿O me equivoco?"

"No… tienes completamente la razón."

"Así somos los Anderson, nos enamoramos sólo una vez y damos el alma y el corazón, amamos con intensidad y locura… quizás sea por eso que nuestras relaciones no perduran… nadie puede soportar mucho tiempo a un loco."

"Cooper," le dijo Blaine suspirando. "Deja de pensar en esto y ve a casa, descansa. Yo me asegurare que tu secretaria limpie este desastre."

Cooper no se negó, se puso de pie y caminó a la salida, no tomó su saco o alguna otra cosa, sólo se fue.

Blaine caminó hacia la ventana y dio un suspiro.

…Sus relaciones no funcionaban porque cada uno fue el causante de ello…

Los Anderson al parecen siempre destruían lo mas importante en sus vidas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurt caminaba al restaurante de una forma lenta e insegura. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que tenía que evadir a Blaine lo más posible, ya lo había dejado entrar en su vida una vez más.

'_Más de lo debido,' _Pensó al acomodarse la mascada en el cuello. Esta apenas le cubría todas las marcas. ¿Cómo diablos daría clases ahora? Sus alumnos se darían cuenta sin duda alguna. E Ian…

Ian. No quería pensar en él. Después de la visita de Blaine había recibido mensajes y llamadas del ojiverde… todas las ignoró… ¿Con que cara podía hablar con él? ¿Cómo podía explicarle todo?

¿Y a Blaine?

Eliminó ese pensamiento en cuanto apareció. No tenía porque darle explicaciones, no a él quien seguro se revolcó con muchos otros.

Ese pensamiento le revolvía las entrañas.

Estaba temblando.

Cada paso que daba al restaurante era un paso que lo llevaba a la desesperación, a esa vida que tanto deseaba escapar mas sin embargo deseaba a la vez.

Tenía miedo… Miedo por sí mismo, miedo por Blaine… y miedo por el amor tan grande que aún sentía por él.

No podía hacerlo… no ahora…

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su departamento. Tenía que alejarse de Blaine.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó un carro negro avanzar lentamente a su lado.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

Se detuvo con un salto, en la parte de atrás del coche, viéndolo, estaba Blaine. Lo veía enfadado, nada complacido con la dirección en la que este estaba caminando.

"Me voy a casa," le dijo Kurt comenzando a caminar.

El carro lo siguió lentamente, enfureciéndolo.

"¡Deja de seguirme!" le gritó enfadado.

"Sube al auto Kurt," le dijo Blaine enojado. "Vamos a ir a cenar tal como lo dije."

"Yo iré a mi departamento, no quiero estar contigo. ¡No quiero verte!" le dijo Kurt caminando, sin voltear a verlo.

"¡No mientas!" Le dijo Blaine furioso. "Sabes bien que me deseas tanto o más como yo te deseo ti… Los dos estamos destinados a estar juntos… lo sabes."

"¡Estás loco!"

"Kurt, no pienso decírtelo de nuevo," le dijo Blaine. "O te subes al carro o te subo a la fuerza. No me importa a donde vayas no te dejare que camines sólo a estas horas. ¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es caminar por las calles sólo?"

"He estado bien sin ti todo este tiempo. No te necesito." Le dijo el deteniéndose y voltéanoslo a ver fríamente. "no quiero estar cerca de ti Blaine. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?"

"¡Porque te amo!" le dijo él con intensidad. Se bajó del coche y caminó hacia él. Sin dudarlo tomó sus manos y las llevó a su pecho. "Sé que aún me amas. _Kurt, sei la mía anima gemella (Kurt, eres mi alma gemela)_ Un amor como el nuestro jamás se terminará."

"¿¡Como me puedes hablar de amor después de lo que pasó!?" le dijo Kurt dando un paso hacia atrás. "¿Cómo puedo amarte después de lo que me hiciste?" le preguntó Kurt al borde del llanto.

Pero lo hacía, aún a pesar de la agonía de sus recuerdos lo amaba con locura.

"¡Yo no hice nada Kurt!" le dijo Blaine desesperado. "¡todo fue un accidente!"

"¡NO ME MIENTAS!" Le gritó Kurt sin importarle que alguien los escuchara. "¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que la muerte de mi padre no fue tu culpa! ¡MÍRAME!"

Blaine lo vio sin aliento… Sabía que no podía hacerlo….

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! No duden en decirme lo que piensan, sus reviews me hacen sonreír sin medida.

Agradezco que lo hayan leído. Por si quieren contactarle en Twitter pueden hacerlo es at Y_razlik o en Tumblr como Hazelglasz.

Que tengan un muy bonito día.


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo capitulo! un poco mas tarde de lo que tenia en mente pero en fin! Espero les guste el capitulo, no quería mostrar la muerte de Burt hasta después pero bueno ¿Por qué no? Las cosas apenas están comenzando y hay muuuchas cosas por pasar.

En fin gracias por sus comentarios, he tratado de cambiar eso del pleonasmo lo mas que puedo, creo que ese ya es costumbre. No se mucho de las reglas del español así que les pido una disculpa.

Trabajare en ello.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

"Jamás había venido a una ceremonia de primera comunión," le dijo Kurt al oído mientras se sentaban en el enorme y silencioso templo. "Es bastante tétrico el lugar para una primera comunión ¿no crees?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso si jamás has venido a una?" le preguntó Blaine riendo suavemente mientras besaba su frente. "Eres tan adorable _mio angelo (Mi ángel)_ Mi familia es bastante tradicional. El tío Armando es bastante tradicional, le gusta escoger los lugares que le recuerden a Italia."

"¿Tu tío Armando? Es el hermano menor de tu padre no es así. Casi no hablas de tu familia."

"Es porque no hay nada que decir Kurt. Somos como cualquier familia pero Italiana," le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pues como sea me sorprende que nos hayan invitado." Le dijo ahora un hombre a la izquierda de su novio.

"Obvio que los invitaríamos, ustedes dos son como familia para nosotros." Le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. "Además señor Hummel, usted sabe como lo idolatra mi padre. Estaría más que aburrido en esta fiesta sin usted."

"Bueno supongo que tienes algo de razón," le dijo sonriendo. "¿Hablando de él en donde se metió?"

"El llegará más tarde," le dijo Blaine tratando de no sonar nervioso. "Ustedes saben cómo es el trabajo en la empresa, siempre lo tienen bastante ocupado ahí."

"Pero exageran," le dijo Burt. "El pobre de Cornelio tiene que trabajar exageradamente. Supongo que eso viene por ser el dueño de una compañía… es lo que te espera a ti y a tu hermano cuando el no trabaje más."

"Blaine está loco i piensa que lo voy a dejar perderse tantas horas en el trabajo," le dijo Kurt abrazando a su novio de un brazo. "Tendremos una linda casa los dos con nuestros niños y pasaremos las tardes juntos en familia ¿Verdad?"

Blaine volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y una vez más besó su frente. "Desde luego. Tendremos la mejor familia que pueda existir, nuestra casa en la costa de Italia donde nuestros hijos crecerán alegres."

"¡Italia!" le dijo Kurt sorprendido. "Yo pensaba mas en las calles de nueva York."

"Kurt vivir en Europa es tu sueño desde que tenías cinco años," le dijo su padre con una sonrisa enorme al verlos. "Creo que te has sacado la lotería con Blaine."

"Creo que yo también lo hice," le dijo Kurt viendo a Blaine con una enorme sonrisa.

La ceremonia terminó poco tiempo después. Kurt estaba tan confundido al ver tantas personas hablando italiano alrededor de él. Sabía ya bastantes cosas gracias a Blaine sin embargo en ese momento sentía que al salir de esa iglesia estaría en Italia en lugar de los estados unidos.

"Jamás pensé que tuvieras tanta familia," le dijo Kurt sorprendido a Blaine

"No todos ellos son mi familia _mio angelo_ muchos de ellos son conocidos que mi familia ha conseguido a lo largo de los años."

"Tienen muchos amigos entonces," le dijo Burt con un silbido a unos pasos de ellos.

"No tienen idea."

Las personas empezaron a cantar alguna canción extraña en italiano mientras los dos pequeños realizando la primera comunión salían de la iglesia acompañados de sus familias todos aplaudiendo alegres por aquellos dos pequeñines.

La gente comenzó a formarse afuera, Kurt estaba maravillado con las tradiciones igual que su padre, jamás había visto algo tan diferente y tan maravilloso.

Sobre el ruido de las risas y de Los gritos de alegría se escuchó el sonido de un carro frenar y rechinar sus llantas a las puertas de la iglesia.

"¡ANDERSONS! ¡ROBERT LES MANDA SALUDOS!"

Los ensordecedores sonidos comenzaron de inmediato. Kurt jamás en la vida había escuchado el sonido de un arma de fuego pero ahora de una forma sorpresiva lo hacía, y era aterrador.

La gente comenzó a correr de un lado a otro cubriéndose, Kurt sintió un fuerte jalón en su brazo, alguien lo jalaba hasta la iglesia.

"Mi padre," dijo horrorizado.

Los jalones lo seguían llevando hasta la iglesia sin hacerle caso. En cuestión de segundos había perdido a su padre, entre la multitud y los disparos.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la iglesia cuando lo vio a unos metros adelante igual de temeroso que él.

"¡PAPA!" le gritó Kurt. Tenía que entrar con él, tenía que hacerlo.

Su padre volteó a verlo e inmediatamente sus ojos se tranquilizaron, comenzó a correr sin dudarlo hacia él.

Cinco disparos fueron los últimos que escucharon, cinco disparos de los cuales tres llegaron a su padre.

Cuando se detuvo Kurt se quedó confundido aún peleando los jalones que lo obligaban a entrar, no podía hacerlo, no sin su padre.

Vio la mancha de sangre formarse en el pecho de su padre, lo vio caer al suelo de rodillas con sus ojos casi vacios.

No le quitó la vista de encima hasta que la luz se escapo completamente de sus ojos.

Dos días después despertó en el hospital, no recordaba los gritos de agonía que sacaba en cada momento, no recordaba él como había corrido hacia su padre aferrándose a él, llorando como un loco manchado de sangre. El al igual que muchos otros que perdieron a un familiar en ese momento gritaban sin parar.

No recordaba como maldecía a Blaine y a su familia e todo momento.

Cuando despertó se fue del hospital, sin importarle ser dado de alta, simplemente huyó.

Cuando fue por sus cosas al departamento Blaine no puso resistencia.

Aceptó a no volver a verlo.

Acepto alejarse de él.

Acepto a Salir de su vida…

Hasta ahora.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

"¡Yo no tengo un padre gracias a ti! ¿¡Que piensas quitarme ahora?!" le gritó Kurt.

Blaine estaba callando viendo la cara de su ángel llenarse de lágrimas. Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de quitarle todo ese dolor.

"Debí alejarme de ti," le dijo Blaine en una voz apenas audible. "Debí de mantenerte seguro y no lo hice. ¿Cómo podía alejarme de mi ángel? Como puedo dejar a la única persona que hace que mi vida tenga sentido."

"Eso era antes Blaine," le dijo el limpiándose las lágrimas. "Ya no. Se lo debo a mi padre. ¿Cómo puedo estar con la persona que mató a mi padre?"

"¡YO NO MATE A TU PADRE!" le gritó Blaine sin importarle que la gente los volteara a ver. "Fue un accidente, mi familia estaba involucrada pero no me hagas ver como la persona que jaló el gatillo."

"¡Si no fuera por ti aún tendría a mi padre!" le dijo Kurt al borde de la histeria. "Si no fuera por ti tendría una familia."

"Fue un accidente Kurt," le dijo el acercándosele."Deja de verme como el villano. ¿Crees que yo estuve contento con la muerte de Burt? ¿Con tus lágrimas y tu dolor? ¡No descansé hasta matar al maldito infeliz que lo hizo!"

"¿Y se supone que eso me debe de hacer sentir mejor? ¡Mataste a la persona que mató a mi padre! Lo único que haces es generar violencia, aumentar el odio en el mundo. ¿Cómo puedes estar feliz contigo mismo?" Le preguntó Kurt incrédulo. "Yo no puedo estar con alguien así… no importa lo mucho que te ame Blaine… ¿A qué volviste? ¿Por qué ahora que estoy rehaciendo mi vida?"

"¡Porque te amo!" le dijo Blaine viéndolo a los ojos. "Por qué ya me cansé de estar lejos de mi felicidad. _Sei la mia vita Kurt, (Eres mi vida Kurt)_ y no importa cuánto me odies ahora sé que me amas y que quieres estar conmigo tanto como yo. _Ti amo, ti adoro (Te amo, te adoro) _y no importa cuanto tenga que luchar para que estés una vez conmigo, donde perteneces."

"Lo único que quiero es que te alejes de mi de una buena vez." Le dijo Kurt limpiándose las lágrimas. "Yo tengo una nueva vida Blaine y tu no formas parte de ella."

"_Tesoro mio_ yo siempre formare parte de tu vida," le dijo este con una sonrisa. "Nuestras vidas están unidas Kurt, no lo olvides."

"Ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo." Le dijo Kurt enfadado dándose la vuelta. "Me iré a casa, no quiero saber más de ti Blaine Anderson."

"Estás loco si crees que te dejare ir solo por las calles a esta hora." Le dijo Blaine enojado.

"Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses," le dijo Kurt dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

Blaine no perdió el tiempo, caminó hacia él y lo tomó del brazo bruscamente.

"Métete en el carro," le dijo jalándolo hacia el automóvil.

"¡Déjame en paz!" le dijo Kurt resistiéndose.

"¡Adentro!"

Blaine lo metió al carro, inmediatamente Kurt se fue hasta la orilla sobando su hombro mientras veía a Blaine furioso.

"¡Eres un bruto! Mañana tendré el brazo morado por tu culpa."

"Y si te dejaba irte sólo quien sabe que mas tendrías morado," le dijo Blaine.

Kurt se quedó callado el resto del viaje. Por suerte no era tan largo.

"¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?" le preguntó Blaine con burla.

"Viendo que ya entraste una vez sin mi permiso no sé por qué lo preguntas." le dijo este enojado.

"Tienes razón," le dijo este sonriendo. "Nos vemos luego Kurt… que tengas una buena noche."

El carro se fue dejando a Kurt confundido, lleno de tantas emociones distintas dentro de él. Deseando y temiendo el mañana.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

"¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?"

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente su beretta en la mano lista para acabar con quien fuera que estuviera atrás de él.

"¿En serio? Piensas matarme con eso en nueva York, con tanta gente que hay en los alrededores."

Puck maldijo al ver a la mujer a la que le estaba apuntando. Ambos se encontraban en un callejón justo al lado de un contenedor de basura. La mujer con un uniforme de limpieza llevaba una enorme bolsa, mientras tanto Puck se encontraba al lado de la entrada del conducto de ventilación.

"Si en verdad quieres entrar al edificio por ahí eres un idiota," le dijo la mujer tirando la basura sin preocuparse que un hombre como Puck le apuntara con un arma. No sólo no podrás si no que también terminaras atorado en el segundo piso y ahí vive una señora con doce gatos, ¿sabes cuantas veces van al baño esos gatos? Montones. Y no siempre las limpian así que el olor es bastante terrible."

"¿Quién demonios eres?" le preguntó Puck enfadado mientras guardaba su pistola.

"A notar por tu ropa y por el ridículo cabello que traes veo que eres un mafioso. Probablemente uno no muy bueno si quiere dispararle a alguien a mitad de la calle."

"Iba a ocultar tu cuerpo en el contenedor," le dijo Puck enfadado. "Era un gran plan."

"Claro, supongo que ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de la enorme cámara que esta allá atrás."

Puck se dio la vuelta rápidamente y notó como en lo alto del edificio de un lado apenas visible estaba una cámara apuntando hacia donde él estaba.

"¡Demonios!"

"Tranquilo capone, no funciona, me aseguré de eso hace tiempo cuando quería salir a fumar algo de marihuana."

"Wow," le dijo puck viéndola sorprendido. "Por favor dime cómo te llamas," le dijo casi desesperado.

"Mi nombre es Lauren, trabajo aquí." Le dijo esta con un tono aburrido.

"Mi nombre es Puck," le dijo sonriéndole seductoramente.

"No me interesa. Ahora dime porque demonios quieres meterte al edificio."

"Escucha, sólo necesito saber algo de alguien… sólo quiero plantar algunos amiguitos míos en su departamento… no quiero molestarte"

"… puedo hacerlo por ti." le dijo esta. "Definitivamente puedo hacer esto y otra cosas mejor que tú."

"¡¿En Serio?! Eso es genial. ¿Puedo confiar ti cierto? Como dijiste soy un mafioso puedo hacer que encuentren tu cuerpo regado por toda la ciudad."

"No me asustas," le dijo viéndolo fríamente. "Y no creas que mis servicios son gratis… quiero 5o grandes."

"¿¡50?!"

"Tómalo o déjalo. Sin mi ayuda no hay forma de que entres a ese edificio." Le dijo esta cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa

"Está bien," le dijo Puck con un suspiro. "Los necesito en el departamento de Schuester."

"¿Will Schuester? Eso te costará 100."

"¡Dijiste que 50!"

"Eso era antes de saber que querías que lo hiciera en el departamento de los Schuester, esos dos están locos… así que aceptas ¿o no? Y no te hagas el ingenuo se que tienes mucho dinero, no por nada trabajas en la mafia."

"Está bien." Le dijo Puck. "Pero déjame invitarte a salir."

"Ni lo pienses cabello de mapache."

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Señor nos están vigiando," dijo un hombre alto al entrar una oficina.

Dicha oficina era elegante, las paredes y el piso cubiertas por la más fina caoba, los muebles finos y elegantes daban la impresión de estar en un castillo medieval en lugar de una oficina en NY.

Ostentosa y fría, tal como su dueño.

"Tal y como quería," le dijo su jefe con una enorme sonrisa que le recordaba a aquel gato sonriente en el país de las maravillas. "Todo está saliendo tal como lo he planeado."

EL hombre caminó hacia su ventana, ahí frente a esta se encontraba una pequeña mesa con un tablero de ajedrez. Las piezas eran de mármol, podía jurar que cada una valía más que todas sus pertenencias.

"Señor, ¿No cree que sea peligroso que tengamos a los Anderson tras de nosotros? Usted sabe muy bien como son, ha batallado mucho con Cooper ahora que el otro está en la ciudad-"

"Tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Crawford," le dijo su jefe con una morada tan fría que lo hizo temblar. "Deja que los Anderson nos sigan, deja que pienses que tienen las de ganar….cuando piensen que pueden derrotarnos es ahí cuando les mostraremos nuestras cartas."

Su jefe se sentó en un sillón e inmediatamente un gato blanco y regordete saltó a su regazo. Odiaba ese gato, siempre rasguñando todo a su paso.

"Quiero que estés atento de todo lo que haga Blaine Anderson, Nadie sabe que trabajas para mí así que será fácil que lo sigas sin preocupaciones. Quiero toda la información."

"Como ordene señor, me pondré a hacerlo de inmediato." Le dijo con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

Salió de esa oficina de inmediato, el ambiente y su jefe le enchinaban la piel. Lo único que podía hacer era hacer bien su trabajo.

El día en que le fallara a Hunter Clarington, ese sería el día de su muerte.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Durante los dos siguientes días Kurt la pasó ignorando a Ian en la universidad, lo cual fue difícil cuando sus salones estaban a un lado del otro y era más que probable que se topara con él al salir de este.

No quería verlo, no quería recordar lo que pasó. ¿Qué le diría cuando este vera las marcas en su cuello? Suficiente tenía con todas las miradas de sus alumnos.

Si Ian lo veía así… lo lastimaría…

No quería lastimarlo, Ian se había convertido en alguien especial para él. No solamente era uno de sus mejores amigos si no que también era la persona que podía ayudarlo a olvidara Blaine.

Y lo que más quería era olvidarlo.

Ian era ese hombre que lo llevaría a la felicidad… no podía perderlo.

Llegó a su departamento con un enorme suspiro. Su día había estado estresante sin embargo no había salido nada mal. No había visto a Blaine y se había ocultado de Ian.

Algunas de las marcas en su cuello estaban desapareciendo mientras tano habían otras que no cedían.

Aun estaba marcado por él.

El sonido de la puerta se escuchó, por un momento creyó que era el señor del alquiler hasta que abrió la puerta.

"Supongo que es por eso que has estado evadiéndome," le dijo Ian.

Kurt lo invitó a pasar, cerrando la puerta con un suspiro.

"Ian esto, esto no es lo que parece," le dijo viéndolo tristemente.

"Creo que es exactamente lo que parece," le dijo el calmado. "No trates de Ocultármelo, al menos a mi no, creo que me merezco más que esto ¿No crees?"

"Sí," le dijo Kurt en una voz suave. "Si lo mereces pero en realidad-"

"Siempre supe que no eras mío." Le dijo mientras caminaba por la sala viendo las pocas pinturas que adornaban el departamento del otro del bailarín. "Algunas noches, después de que estuviéramos juntos tenías esta mirada en los ojos… como si estuvieras en otro lugar… con alguien más… todo este tiempo me aferraba a una fantasía."

"No," le dijo Kurt viéndolo desesperado. "Ian en verdad quiero estar contigo."Le dijo acercándosele. "Me gusta estar contigo, me gusta cómo me haces sentir… no quiero que termine."

"Creo que ya terminó," le dijo sonriendo tristemente mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su cuello, acariciaba lentamente cada marca.

"¡No!" Le dijo Kurt tomando su mano. "Yo quiero estar contigo Ian… ¡Yo te amo!"

Ian lo vio sorprendido, Kurt incluso estaba sorprendido ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso?

"¿Me amas?" le preguntó Ian sorprendido más sin embargo complacido. "Oh Kurt."

Ian lo abrazó fuertemente rodeando su cintura, su cuerpo temblaba de los nervios y de la confusión.

"¡Me amas!" le dijo este emocionado. "Todo este tiempo he tenido tanto miedo de que no seas para mí, y he estado equivocado."

"Sí," le dijo kurt apenas audible. Estaba tan desesperado por tenerlo a su lado… lo necesitaba… necesitaba tener a alguien estable en su vida. Alguien que le pueda dar la seguridad que necesita... que no lo lastime.

Ian es perfecto.

"Te amo Kurt," le dijo este separándose para verlo a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes estaban tan llenos de felicidad y entusiasmo. Kurt no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. "Tenía tanto miedo que si te lo decía te irías de mi lado pero ya no es posible. ¡Te amo!"

Ian lo besó dejándolo sin aliento. Lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra le sujetaba el rostro suavemente, sin embargo era claro que no lo quería dejar ir en un largo tiempo.

"Vaya que si esto es lindo."

Ambos se separaron y voltearon a la puerta. Kurt estaba sonrojado y respirando agitadamente.

En la puerta se encontraba Blaine viéndolos con una fría sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

La puerta de la oficina se abrió suavemente. Todo el mundo sabía lo mucho que odiaba ser molestado en ese lugar, nadie lo molestaba si no tenía nada bueno que decir.

Tal como en esos momentos.

"¿Ahora qué sucede Crawford?" le preguntó desde su sillón enea.

"He traído una parte de lo que me pidió señor." Le dijo este nervioso.

Todos los que trabajan con él le trían miedo incluso pavor… no había nada que le gustara más que eso.

"¿Sólo una parte?" le preguntó molesto. "Necesito más que una parte. ¿O acaso tu estupidez no te permite realizar bien las cosas?... no pensé que tenía que deshacerme de ti tan rápido Crawford… justo cuando empezaba a conocerte."

"¡E-E-Esto es interesante!" le dijo asustado. "Estoy seguro que le gustará."

Dejó la copa de coñac en la mesa juntó a su sillón y extendió su mano con un suspiro de enfado. Crawford rápidamente le pasó el folder el cual no perdió tiempo de analizar.

"Vaya, me has sorprendido… piensas después de todo." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "Tenías razón… esto no sólo me gusta… me encanta."

"Sabía que le gustaría señor," le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Dime ¿La mujer sigue en esa casa?" le preguntó tomando una vez más su vaso de coñac.

"Sí," le dijo confundido. "Aún la tenemos ahí… De hecho quería comentarle, si no sería bueno cambiarla a un cuarto mas soleado. No ha visto la luz del sol en un mes."

"No estás aquí para decirme como debo de tratar a mi invitados Crawford," le dijo cortante. "Tu trabajo es sólo seguir mis órdenes."

"Perdóneme." Le dijo este inclinado la cabeza como buen sirviente.

"Ahora, asegúrate que este en un lugar amplio ¿Si? Creo que nuestra invitada muy pronto tendrá un compañero de cuarto." Le dijo complacido.

"Me haré cargo señor. Puede dejar a la señora Holliday en mis manos."

"Crawford no seas grosero. Recuerda que aún es la señora Anderson… no lo olvides."

* * *

Aquí está el capitulo con unos misterios en su haber (que no son tan misteriosos)

Pobre de kurt ahora que pasara con él.

Agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios hasta ahora, me alegra que les guste tanto la historia

: ) !

Tristemente este capítulo no contó con un celoso Blaine pero como se pueden imaginar llegará el siguiente al igual que muchas cosas más.

Una vez más mil gracias por sus reviews, sus comentarios en twitter, sus PM's, todo.

Gracias por hacerme sonreír con cada uno de ellos.

Espero hacerlos Yo sonreír con mis capítulos.

Que tengan una buena noche


	5. Chapter 5

No pude resistir y subir otro capítulo más. Espero que les guste. La única advertencia es que contiene Smut, pero para muchos no es advertencia si no invitación hahaha en fin espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

La sangre le bajaba por el labio, le ardían las costillas a morir pero no pensaba quejarse. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Nadie se atrevía a verlo en el pasillo, era intocable, todos lo sabían. Incluso sus profesores lo sabían.

Con una pequeña sonrisa se limpio la sangre de su labio, algo inútil ya que este volvería a llenarse de sangre si no entraba a un baño a limpiarse la herida, lo cual fue justo lo que hiso.

"¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!"

Dio un suspiro mientras se tallaba con un papel mojado su labio, en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse bruscamente supo de quién se trataba, a decir verdad se había tardado, esperaba que el regaño fuera mucho antes.

Se acomodo y vio por el espejo a un chico que los veía asustado desde una esquina. No tomó ni siquiera un minuto para que este saliera del baño dejándolos solos.

"YA ESTARÁS CONTENTO ¿NO?" Le gritó enfurecido.

"¡Pues si estoy bastante contento!" le dijo Blaine viéndolo a través del espejo con la mirada fría. "Estoy más que contento. Se lo tenía bien merecido."

Su ángel lo vio con incredulidad, como si la persona que tenía enfrente no era su amigo desde los doce años _ su novio _ desde hace un año… esa mirada le molestaba…. Y mucho.

"¡Lo Mandaste al hospital!" le dijo tratando de no gritar. "¿En verdad crees que alguien se merecía tal golpiza?"

"¡EL SE MERECE ESO Y MÁS!" Le dijo el furioso dándose la vuelta y viéndolo a los ojos. "¿¡POR QUE LO DEFIENDES?! ¡¿POR QUE LO DEFIENDES DESPUÉS DE LO QUE TE HIZO?!"

"¡POR QUE SÓLO ME BESÓ!" le gritó el chico, lleno de frustración. "Sólo me besó Blaine… Tú… ¡Lo golpeaste tanto que creí que lo ibas a matar! ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione al ver la forma tan violenta que actuaste?... Eras otro."

"Lo tenía merecido Kurt," le dijo fríamente. "El beso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. ¿Qué hay de los empujones? ¿De los insultos? ¿De las veces que te vi la espalda completamente morada? ¡¿Crees que me creía tus mentiras de que eran a causa del club de porras?! ¿Acaso ya se te olvidaron todas esas humillaciones? A mí no Kurt… No se me ha olvidado ni una sola. Ese_ figlio di puttana (hijo de puta) _Lo tenía más que merecido por tocar lo que es mio."

"¡Deja de hablar de mí como si fuera una posesión tuya!" le dijo Kurt enfadado.

Blaine sonrió y se acercó a él, intentó abrazarlo más sin embargo se resistió, Lo abrazó al final a la fuerza, sujetándolo fuerte de la cintura mientras las manos de Kurt lo empujaban.

"_Io non ti lascerò andaré (No voy a dejarte ir)_"Le dijo en voz baja. "Eres mío Kurt," le dijo este en voz baja. "Mi mejor amigo, mi novio, Mi confidente… tu me perteneces tanto como yo te pertenezco a ti… Eres mío."

"Eso no te da derecho a portarte como un salvaje," le dijo Kurt aún luchando e intentando zafarse.

"Kurt, no hay nada que no haga en el mundo para asegurar que estés bien… que estés seguro." Le dijo con un pequeño suspiro.

"Golpear a alguien no es la manera de hacer las cosas," le dijo Kurt calmándose, dejando que Blaine lo abrazara.

"Escúchame bien _tesoro_, por mantenerte seguro hare lo que sea, a quien sea." Le dijo con intensidad.

Blaine lo soltó y sujetó su rostro obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Por ti _tesoro_ soy capaz de cualquier cosa… no lo olvides."

Kurt le mantuvo la mirada, estaba temblando ligeramente más sin embargo asintió de una forma tímida.

No pudo contenerse, lo besó firmemente sin importarle la lesión en su labio, el dolor. Lo único que quería era probar esos labios de seda que lo invitaban cada vez que los veía.

Se deleitó con el suave gemido de placer de Kurt, con la forma en la que este sujetaba su camisa apretándola con sus puños mientras le entregaba todo de sí en ese beso.

"Blaine," le dijo suavemente separándose sin aliento, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos nublosos… tan exquisito. "Tenemos que tratar tus heridas… a pesar de todo David se defendió bien," le dijo al ver la cortada en su labio y una pequeña en su ceja. "Anda."

Blaine se dejó guiar hasta el lavamanos, suavemente Kurt comenzó a limpiar sus heridas, una por una y de la forma más suave que pudiera existir.

No les importó la escuela o alguien más, en ese momento sólo estaban los dos, en un baño de la preparatoria, acariciándose y besándose suavemente, Kurt lo consintió con caricias y besos en cada una de sus heridas, y Blaine le correspondió con palabras dulces y besos repentinos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Blaine," le dijo Kurt sorprendido. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Estaba más que sorprendido, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos mostraban terror.

"¿Lo conoces?" le preguntó Ian confundido, viendo a Blaine con desconfianza.

Blaine notó que una de las manos del hombre tomaba a Kurt por la cintura de una forma protectora.

¿Acaso ese imbécil creía que podría hacerle daño a Kurt?

"¿Se conocen?" le repitió la pregunta con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a los dos. "Creo que no conoces muy bien a Kurt si haces ese tipo de preguntas,"

"Conozco a Kurt mejor que nadie," le dijo el hombre fríamente. ¿Retándolo?

Definitivamente quería morir.

"¿En serio?" Le dijo él con una risa burlona que le calentó la sangre a aquel desconocido. "Si, eso fuera cierto sabrías todo de mí… ¿Por qué le cuentas Kurt quien soy yo?" le preguntó Blaine viendo ahora a Kurt quien veía con sus ojos abiertos a los dos como un animal salvaje.

"Por favor vete Blaine," le dijo Kurt sin aliento, rogándole con la mirada.

"Ya lo oíste," le dijo Ian poniéndose delante de Kurt con el pecho erguido y viendo a Blaine como si fuera basura. "Kurt no te quiere aquí."

Blaine le sonrió fríamente. "¿Irme? ¿Sin decirte quién soy?... ¿_Qué_ soy para Kurt? No lo creo… ¡Hagamos algo! Te lo diré yo, ya que _il mio angelo_ _(mí ángel)_ No te lo dice."

Sin esperar respuesta Blaine tomó al hombre de los brazos y utilizando uno de sus pies lo tumbo al suelo, una vez ahí rápidamente Blaine puso su pie en su cuello, inmovilizándolo y asfixiándolo a la vez.

"¡BLAINE!" le gritó Kurt tratando de empujarlo, de quitarlo y salvar a Ian.

"¡Sebastian!" gritó Blaine.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió una vez más y un joven de cabellos castaños entro con el rostro enfadado.

"¿No podías dejarme descansar ni cinco minutos?" le preguntó este en un tono aburrido.

"Detenlo," le dijo Blaine viéndolo. "Pero no lo lastimes Sebastian, Si encuentro una sola marca en su cuerpo te cortare los dedos."

Sebastian tomó a Kurt, jalándolo hasta sujetarlo de los brazos. No dijo nada, sabía muy bien que Blaine le haría eso y más.

"¡No te atrevas Blaine!" le giró Kurt histérico. "¡BLAINE!"

Blaine ignoró los gritos de Kurt y volteó a ver a Ian quien respiraba con dificultad.

"¡Su-Suelta a Kurt!" le dijo con su ostro rojo, quien sabe si de la asfixia o del coraje.

"No te preocupes por Kurt," le dijo este con una sonrisa. "Nada le pasará a mi ángel… a ti mientras tanto… no estamos seguros de eso."

"¡Blaine si le haces algo te juro que jamás te lo perdonaré!" Le gritó Kurt enfurecido.

"Sebastian llévatelo a la habitación," le dijo Blaine al francés que de inmediato asintió.

"¡Eres un maldito!" le gritó Kurt mientras Sebastian lo cargaba con dificultad a la alcohola.

"Ahora ya estamos solos," le dijo Blaine al escuchar los gritos de Kurt disminuirse. "¿Quieres saber quién soy yo _Pezzo di merda? (Pedazo de mierda)_ Yo, soy la única persona en el mundo que puede tocar a Kurt, la única persona que puede besar sus labios y acariciar su piel. Kurt. Me pertenece, su cuerpo y alma son míos, y lo han sido desde hace mucho tiempo."

"¡Eres un mentiroso! Kurt me Ama," le gritó intentando quitarse el pie, sus manos rasgaban el tobillo de Blaine más sin embargo este parecía no recibir ningún daño. "Me lo acaba de decir hace unos momentos. Tú no eres nadie en su vida."

Blaine puso más fuerza en su pie, era un milagro que Ian siguiera respirando.

"Yo soy el único hombre que Kurt ha amado y amará. Lamento que te engañara de tal forma pero es mejor que lo sepas," le dijo fríamente. "Yo soy tu peor pesadilla Ian Watson."

Blaine quitó su pie y se alejó un poco, disfrutando de cómo el hombre tosía y se revolcaba en el suelo.

"Aléjate de Kurt Ian… No soy un hombre racionable, y menos cuando alguien me quiere quitar lo que es mio."

"¡Kurt no es un objeto!" le gritó Ian desde el suelo. "Sólo él me puede decir si no me quiere a su lado."

"¡EL NO TE QUIERE A SU LADO!" Le gritó Blaine. "¡Esta contigo sólo por lástima!"

Ian se puso de pie y lo vio fríamente, Blaine estaba sorprendido que después de todo el hombre aún lo desafiara con su mirada.

"¡Kurt me ama!" le gritó Ian.

"Me estás colmando la paciencia… Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz… por tu bien vete y no te acerques más a Kurt… sólo por el soy tan benevolente contigo, de otra forma ya estuvieras muerto."

"¡Tú no eres quien para darme ordenes!" le gritó Ian caminando hacia él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente y Kurt salió de esta corriendo hasta ponerse entre los dos.

"¡YA BASTA!" Les gritó, viendo especialmente a Blaine quien estaba enfadado.

"Sebastian te dije que lo mantuvieras en la habitación."

"¡Eso intenté! ¡Tu chico es una fuera! Me mordió, por un momento creí que me arrancaría el dedo," le dijo Sebastian agarrando su mano con una expresión de dolor.

Blaine sonrió y volteó a ver a Kurt con una expresión de orgullo, la cual claramente no era correspondida.

"¡Llamaré a la policía!" dijo Ian rápidamente.

"Ian, detente." Le dijo Kurt suspirando. "Será mejor que te vayas, yo hablo contigo después."

"¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a dejarte con este lunático!" Le dijo Ian. "Quien sabe que pueda hacerte."

"El lugar más seguro para Kurt está a mi lado," le dijo Blaine calmado. "Ya escuchaste a _mio angelo_… quiere que te vayas." Le dijo ahora sonriendo enormemente.

"Estaré bien… Blaine y yo… nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo… te contare todo después ¿Si?... tú más que nadie merece saber nuestra historia pero no ahora… estaré bien."

Ian veía a Kurt confundido, no sabía si irse era lo correcto o no.

Viendo a Blaine se acercó a Kurt, era claro que el maestro quería darle un beso de despedida; mostrarle a Blaine que podía besar los labios de Kurt, pero su ángel movió la cabeza a último momento haciendo que sus labios terminaran en su mejilla.

La sonrisa de Blaine aumento.

"Sebastian, asegúrate que el señor Watson llegue con bien a su casa." Le dijo Blaine con un tono altanero.

"¡Yo no necesito nada de ti!"

"Insisto," le dijo Blaine fríamente.

Los dos hombres salieron del departamento, Blaine volteó a ver a Kurt con una sonrisa pero lo único que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en su mejilla.

_¡Slap!_

"¡¿Qué demonios Kurt?!"

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES BLAINE?!" Le gritó Kurt. "¿Con que derecho vienes a mi departamento a lastimarme de esa manera?"

"¡¿Lastimarte?!" le preguntó Blaine incrédulo. "¡Fuiste tú quien casi me parte la cara con tu bofetada!"

"¡No te hagas el estúpido! Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Ian es parte de mi vida ahora y tú no tienes ningún derecho a entrometerte en mi vida."

"Tengo todo el derecho del mundo," le dijo Blaine enojado. "¿A quién quieres engañar? ¿Le dijiste que lo amas?... ¿Dime Kurt en verdad lo amas?"

"…S-Si lo amo," le dijo Kurt tratando de sonar convencido. "Ian es mi mundo ahora."

Blaine rió burlonamente y camino hacia Kurt.

"¿Es tu mundo?" le preguntó acercándose aún más mientras que Kurt daba pasos hacia atrás. "¿Hace cuanto ya que YO era tu mundo?" le dijo sonriendo. "Que yo era el que te hacía sentir tantas cosas con sólo un beso."

"E-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo."

Kurt sintió la fría pared detener su camino, Blaine estaba frente a él sonriendo, con sus enormes ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, por los celos.

"Aún soy tu mundo _tesoro," _Blaine se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso justo donde la oreja toca el cuello. "Aún me deseas tanto como yo," le dijo susurrando. "Eres mío… siempre lo serás… estás más que loco si crees que voy a dejar que alguien toque lo que es mío."

"¿Con que descaro vienes aquí a hablarme así?" le dijo Kurt ofendido. "¿En verdad esperas que crea que en todo este tiempo no estuviste con alguien? ¡Tú no eres un inocente Blaine!"

"Y no lo niego _mio angelo_," le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. "Estuve con varios hombres, montones. Cada uno intentaba sacar de mi cabeza a aquella visión de ojos Azules que jamás he podido evitar. Cada uno de esos hombres no se comparaban a ti cuando los llevaba a la cama… todos me dejaban vacio queriendo más… queriéndote a ti." Le dijo besando su mejilla. "Sé que te pasaba lo mismo, sé que cada uno de esos hombres con los que estabas no eran nada para ti, porque no eran yo, sólo yo te conozco y sé cómo hacerte feliz… ahora que estoy aquí no necesitas a nadie más."

"No te necesito a ti," le dijo Kurt sin aliento, sin fuerzas. "Ya no."

"Te amo Kurt." Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. "Jamás he dejado de amarte."

Su mirada era tan intensa y tan pura. Kurt sentía sus rodillas temblar sólo de verlo.

"Por favor no niegues nuestro amor… no niegues que aún me amas."

Esos ojos tristes aún hacían su corazón palpitar como la primera vez.

"Blaine," le dijo suspirando mientras sentía los labios de Blaine sobre su piel

Una vez más sus labios bajaban por su cuello, marcando lo que pertenecía.

"¿Lo sientes?" le preguntó Blaine mientras juntaba sus caderas de una forma forzada. "¿Sientes cuanto te deseo?"

Kurt estaba sin aliento, sin palabras. Quería alejarlo de él, reclamarle por lo que pasó, pedirle que se fuera y que jamás regresara pero no podía moverse, su cuerpo deseaba estar ahí, en sus brazos una vez más.

Los brazos con los que sonaba cada noche.

"Puedo sentir lo mucho que tú me deseas Kurt," le dijo acercándose aún más. "lo mucho que tiemblas y deseas mis caricias."

"M-Mientes," le dijo sin aliento.

Un suspiro de sorpresa salió de sus labios al sentir como los dedos fríos de Blaine se introducían bajo su camisa, subiendo y tocando todo a su paso.

"El que miente eres tú," le dijo Blaine antes de morder su cuello justo en el arco que se forma en su hombro.

Fue doloroso más sin embargo tan placentero, sus caderas se movían en contra de su voluntad haciendo chocar sus miembros aumentando el placer.

Blaine gruñó y lo tomó de las piernas elevándolas hasta que estas le rodearan la cintura. Sin perder el tiempo los llevó hasta la habitación.

Cayeron al colchón desesperados, sus labios y sus lenguas luchando por dominancia, las manos de Blaine abriendo sus pantalones rápidamente.

"Levanta tus caderas," le dijo separándose sólo por unos segundos.

El chico lo hizo y Blaine bajo con facilidad sus jeans, dejando escapar un sonido de dolor.

"Vas a matarme," le dijo Blaine al ver que una vez más su ángel no llevaba ropa interior. "_Tu non sei un angelo, tu sei un demone (tú no eres un ángel, eres un demonio)"_

Blaine le abrió su camisa desesperado, los botones de esta volaron a todas partes más sin embargo a Kurt no le importo. Una vez más su cuerpo estaba sintiendo las caricias de Blaine y no podía engañarse así mismo.

Las deseaba tanto.

"_Sei un regazzaccio (Eres un chico malo)" _ le dijo Blaine besando uno de sus pezones mientras su mano acariciaba su entre pierna. "Mostrándole a otro hombre todo esto es mio."

Su otra mano le dio un golpe a su cadera, justo del lado de su glúteo, haciéndolo gritar sorprendido.

"Creo que debo de castigarte," le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su mano encontró su pezón, torciéndolo hasta que Kurt arqueó su espalda perdido por el placer.

"Te encanta ¿no es así?" le preguntó Blaine mientras se separaba completamente de Kurt. "Te encanta ser tocado por mí, sólo por mí."

Blaine se puso de pie a la orilla de la cama, se quitó lentamente la ropa mientras que Kurt lo veía con sus ojos tan oscuros que difícilmente podía verse el azul en ellos.

"Ven aquí," le dijo Blaine viéndolo a ojos.

Para su sorpresa y placer Kurt gateo hacia él, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"_Mi fai un bocchino, sappiamo tutti quanto mi fai un bocchino_." (_Mámamela, sabemos cuánto te gusta tener un pene en la boca.) _

Aún a pesar de estar completamente excitado por la forma en la que Blaine le hablaba en italiano no pudo evitar verlo ligeramente molesto ante sus palabras. Sin embargo…

Eran bastante ciertas.

El probar a Blaine una vez más era algo nuevo a la vez. El Italiano quizás era pequeño de estatura más sin embargo estaba muy bien equipado. Satisfacerlo con su boca era una vez más una tarea difícil.

Blaine batallaba para contenerse, moría por mover sus caderas y obligar a Kurt a que lo tomara completo más sin embargo sabía que no podía hacerlo. Podía sentir el placer formarse, el fuego comenzaba a crecer.

Se separo de del viéndolo a los ojos. "Acuéstate," le ordeno.

Kurt lo hiso, sin quitarle la vista de encima, su pene estaba tan erecto que Blaine estaba seguro que era doloroso.

"Así es como me gusta verte _mio angelo_" le dijo mientras se acercaba a él, viéndolo de pies a cabeza. "Deseas tanto que te de placer ¿No es así?," le dijo mientras besaba lentamente su entrepierna, "Deseas que te demuestre una vez más que eres mío."

Su mano tomó su miembro, acariciándolo suavemente aún a pesar de los quejidos de Kurt. "Blaine…"

"_Stai zitto, non dire niente mio angelo, (Guarda silenció, ya no hables mi ángel)" _Besó fuertemente su entrepierna, Kurt dio un pequeño grito de dolor que fue ignorado por Blaine. "Otra marca a mi colección," dijo al ver la mancha roja que rápidamente se formó. En solo unos minutos estaría morada igual que las otras en su pecho y en su cuello.

"Tu amigo tiene que entender que me perteneces," le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. "Eres mío Kurt y tu sabes bien que no me gusta compartir."

"Mi amore (mi amor)" Besó su ombligo

"_Tesoro mio_," Besó ahora el centro de su pecho. "_Ti pensó ogni giorno, (pienso en ti cada día)"_ le dijo besando el lado derecho de su cuello. _"Ti amero' per tutta la mia vita, (te amaré toda mi vida)"_ besó su lado izquierdo.

"_Ti amo, (te amo)"_ le dijo antes de besar una vez más sus labios.

Era regresar a casa, sus labios le generaban un fuego que le recorrían todo su cuerpo. Esos labios carnosos lo llevaban al vacío, a desear cada vez más.

"_Hai dato un senso alla mia vita, (le has dado sentido a mi vida_)"

"¿De cuándo acá te volviste un cursi?" le preguntó suavemente Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tu sacas lo mejor de mí _amore_." Le dijo Blaine con otra sonrisa, esta picara.

Se estiró y tomó una crema para manos que estaba en el buró, esta tenía un rico aroma a avellanas.

"_Non posso piú aspettare (No puedo esperar más_)"

Se llenó de crema las manos, Kurt se preparo al ardor que llegaba al principio. Esa dolorosa y deliciosa sensación de ser abierto, de ser tocado hasta en sus más íntimos lugares.

"Sólo yo tengo derecho de verte así, Kurt," le dijo Blaine sin aliento, extasiado de ver a Kurt con sus piernas abiertas gimiendo al sentir sus dedos entrar y salir, cuando llegó al tercer dedo Kurt dio un grito agudo, sin duda alguna había encontrado ese punto que lo desbordaría.

"¿Lo sientes? Sientes cuanto placer sólo YO puedo darte." Le dijo Blaine con brusquedad. "Eres mío."

Sacó sus dedos aún a pesar de la queja de Kurt. Tomó una vez más el bote de crema, esparciéndola sobre su miembro.

Kurt arqueaba su espalda, gemía desesperado, necesitaba estar completo.

Necesitaba a Blaine dentro de él.

"Blaine…"

"¿Me deseas no es así?" le dijo Blaine viéndolo complacido. "Sabes bien que sólo yo conozco tu cuerpo. Sé muy bien lo que deseas."

Blaine lo penetró fuertemente, una vez más Kurt arqueó su espalda y gritó ante tal rudeza, le encantaba cuando Blaine lo tomaba de esa forma, tan rápido y fuerte.

Sus caderas chocaban con fuerza, el golpe de su piel se perdía con los gritos de placer de Kurt, Blaine gruñía como una fuerza cada vez que lo penetraba. Lo tomaba fuertemente, separando sus piernas y elevándolas de la forma correcta.

Se dejó caer sobre Kurt abrazándolo de los hombros mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose con fuerza.

"¡Eres mío!" le dijo Blaine con fuerza. "Eres mío Kurt, Mio… ¡Di mi nombre!"

"¡Ha!... Blaine… Blaine… ¡Blaine!"

"¡Me perteneces Kurt!"

Kurt se vino con el gritó de su nombre, una vez más Blaine se arrodillo y tomó sus piernas de la manera inicial, Penetrándolo con fuerza, disfrutando a Kurt quién temblaba por su orgasmo.

Podía sentir su propio orgasmo, estaba tan cerca, no necesitó más que tres embestidas más y un gemido de Kurt para terminar completamente en él.

Se separó de Kurt, con una sensación de tristeza. Ambos terminaron respirando agitadamente, tan cansados y satisfechos.

Abrazó a Kurt y lo acurrucó a su pecho, su ángel lo abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo. Estaba seguro que este lo botaría en ese momento. Sin embargó se aferró a él y con una sonrisa pareció quedarse dormido.

Ahí era donde debería de estar. Ese era su lugar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurt se levantó de un brinco. Blaine se encontraba a su lado desnudo y durmiendo pacíficamente. Eran ya las ocho de la mañana, Ambos habían dormido la mitad del día anterior y toda la noche, sin ningún problema.

"¡Maldita sea!" dijo en voz baja mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

Había caído en la red una vez más. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan débil?

Ian… ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho esto a Ian? ¡Él era inocente! No se merecía algo así. Más sin embargo lo había hecho. Había caído en lo más bajo y lastimado a gente inocente.

Volteó a ver a Blaine, se veía tan joven e inocente ahí dormido. Como si no fuera un mafioso capaz de matar a alguien en menos de cinco minutos. Como si torturar no fuera algo que hiciera todos los días.

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera amar a alguien así? ¿Alguien vil y despiadado?

'_Blaine no mata a alguien sin razón,_' pensó inmediatamente. _'Sólo si es necesario o si le hacen daño a alguien querido. ¿Acaso eso no lo hace mejor que los demás?'_

No merecía que lo justificara. Un asesinato era un asesinato sin importar quien lo hiciera ni por qué. Eso se lo enseñaron sus padres, eso era lo correcto.

¿Por qué estaba entonces dudando de Blaine y de su profesión? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto verlo como una persona buena?

Lo era, aún a pesar de ser una persona celosa y posesiva, aún a pesar de su profesión Blaine era una persona maravillosa, un chico que siempre defendía a las personas que no se podían defender por sí mismas, el que aún a pesar de su estatus social le ayudaba a su vieja vecina a hacer las labores de la casa. Alguien quien cuidó y adoptó al perro que encontró atropellado a la mitad de la calle.

No podía negar sus sentimientos hacia Blaine, no ahora cuando ambos habían hecho el amor justo unas horas.

Antes de tomar alguna decisión tenía que hablar con Ian, se lo debía. Tenía que decirle toda la verdad… incluso lo que pasó ayer.

Lo lastimaría… pero tenía que hacerlo.

Se levantó cuidadoso de no despertar a Blaine, el hombre dormía como una piedra, sólo cuándo estaba con Kurt. Otras veces hasta el más mínimo sonido lo mantenía en alerta.

Tomó lo que necesitaba y se fue al baño a darse una rápida ducha, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que Blaine despertara.

Cuando salió lo único que pasó fue que Blaine se dio la vuelta, sus suaves ronquidos le sacaron una sonrisa.

Sacó su celular. Sólo había una forma de comunicarse en esos momentos.

**Para Ian 8:54 am **

_¿Podemos hablar?_

**De Ian 8:57 am**

_¿Vas a hablarme de tu amiguito? ¿O llegara igual de sorpresa? _

**Para Ian 8:58 am**

_Ian por favor… tenemos que hablar, hay tantas cosas que necesito contarte… que tienes que saber. _

**De Ian 9:00 am**

_Mi clase termina en diez minutos. ¿Nos vemos en el café junto a la universidad? _

**Para Ian 9:03 am **

_Ahí estaré. _

Guardó su celular y con un suspiró caminó hasta su tocador, ahí tomó una elegante mascada color azul cielo y la colocó sobre su cuello. Esta apenas le cubría las marcas dejadas por el italiano.

Pensaba darse la vuelta y salir de ahí sin hacer otra cosa, pero la culpa se apoderó de él. Caminó una vez más a su tocador, en una esquina se encontraba un paquete de post-it, tomó una pluma y le escribió una pequeña nota.

_'Tuve que salir, si piensas quedarte aquí regresare en unas horas. Si no ya sabes cómo localizarme.'_

…_por cierto en el refrigerador hay algo de estofado que prepare ayer se que te gusta… también hay un poco de pastel de chocolate, primero come el estofado y después el pastel. ¡Y no te lo acabes!_

_X_

_Kurt._

Dejó la nota sobre su almohada, estaba seguro que Blaine la vería en cuanto de diera cuenta de que no estaba ahí con él. Estará molesto sin duda pero en ese momento le tenía sin cuidado.

Vio a Blaine con un suspiro y mordiéndose el labio se acercó a él sin poder contenerse.

"_Arrivederci, (Hasta luego)" _ le dijo en voz baja antes de besar suavemente sus labios.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente sin darse cuenta en la sonrisa que se formó en los labios del italiano.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

La cafetería estaba repleta de gente, la mayoría de estudiantes que en su descanso venían por un café que los despertara y los preparara para el resto del día.

Había llegado un poco más tarde de lo esperado y sin embargo no podía encontrar a Ian.

¿Acaso lo había dejado plantado?

Con dificultad comenzaba a avanzar entre la gente. ¿Cómo un lugar puede estar tan lleno? ¡Más una simple cafetería con todos los Starbucks que había!

Comenzó a desesperarse, nunca le agradaron las multitudes y menos ahora.

"¿Disculpa?" escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre de cabellos castaños que lo veía con una sonrisa, vestía elegante no hay duda de que estaba por comenzar su trabajo.

"¿Si?" le preguntó el tratando de no sonar ofendido.

"¡Perdón no quise molestarte!" le dijo rápidamente al notar el tono del otro.

"Perdón," le dijo Kurt suspirando. "Es solo que no encuentro a alguien. Lamento mi comportamiento." Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No hay problema Kurt." Le dijo este sonriendo.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" le preguntó el desconfiado, viendo sus ojos azules.

"Oh perdón, es que tiraste tu cartera y no pude evitar mirar." Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa tímida. "Es por eso que te hable. Quería dártela."

"¡Muchas gracias!" le dijo Kurt sonriendo mientras tomaba su cartera, que raro, no había sentido cuando esta se había caído de su bolso. "No sabes de lo mucho que me has salvado."

"No hay problema… ¿Dijiste que buscabas a alguien?... ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar?" le preguntó levantando una ceja.

Kurt estaba a punto de preguntar cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, era Ian quien estaba en una de las mesas del fondo moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

"Ya no es necesario," le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya veo, será mejor que te deje para que Vayas a ver a tu novio…" le dijo regresando su sonrisa. "Sabes me agradó tener esta pequeña charla contigo. Espero que la próxima vez que te vea por aquí podamos tomar un café juntos."

"Claro, al fin de cuentas salvaste mi cartera," le dijo Kurt despidiéndose antes de caminar hacia Ian.

"¡No te dije mi nombre!" le dijo el hombre tomándolo del brazo deteniéndolo.

Kurt se dio la vuelta y vio la mano que lo tenía sujeta del brazo confundido.

"Lo siento," le dijo el soltándolo. "Quería presentarme formalmente."

"Oh en ese caso mucho gusto," le dijo Kurt extendiendo su mano. "mi nombre es Kurt."

"El gusto es mío Kurt," le dijo este con una enorme sonrisa. "Me llamo Hunter."

* * *

¡Hunter y Kurt por fin se ven las caras!

Huy hay mucho por venir! Agradezco a todos sus comentarios hasta ahora, en verdad agradezco que lean la historia y dejen review, y también claro los que la leen y no lo hacen, me complace el saber que la leen fielmente.

Por fin estoy corrigiendo eso de mas sin embargo! Hahaha aun lo escribo :S pero me fijo antes de subirlo y lo cambio… es una maña difícil de quitar pero en fin.

Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo!

Nos vemos!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!

Espero les guste este capítulo, agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios hasta hora, he tratado de responder todas sus dudas y espero lo haya logrado.

Si ven algún error por favor háganmelo saber, ya saben que las correcciones son más que bienvenidas.

En fin los dejo para que lean. Una vez más ¡Gracias! Les mando un enorme, ENORME abrazo.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Ian se encontraba en una de las mesas con dos cafés frente a él, estaba seguro que uno de ellos era un grade non-fat mocha.

"Hey," le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a él. "Hay mucha gente a esta hora, creo que la mayoría son trabajadores o estudiantes."

"Kurt, no creo que estemos aquí para hablar de las personas en la cafetería." Le dijo Ian con un suspiro no muy contento.

"Ian…"

"¿Qué Kurt? ¿Acaso buscas hacer esto una plática dominguera? ¿Qué nada paso en tu departamento?"

"Por favor no te pongas así." Le dijo Kurt rogándole con la mirada.

"Así como. ¿Cómo si mi novio no tuviera a un extraño en su departamento atacándome? ¿Cómo si mi novio no se hubiera revolcado con él?"

"¡Ian!" le dijo este alarmado.

"¿Vas a atreverte a mentirme Kurt? Te vi llegar hasta acá y déjame decirte que esa no es la caminata de un hombre que se pasó la noche sólo durmiendo." Le dijo este molesto. "Mírate, luces radiante… y quien sabe cuántas marcas te oculta esa mascada. ¿Fue él no es así? ¿El que dejo esas otras marcas en tu cuello?... Soy un imbécil. ¿¡Qué diablos fui yo en tu vida Kurt?!"

"¡Tu eres importante en mi vida Ian!" le dijo Kurt tratando de no llorar.

"¿Importante?" le preguntó con sarcasmo. "Si fuera importante no me hubieras mentido cuándo dijiste que me amabas. ¡Si fuera importante no te hubieras revolcado con él!" le dijo viéndolo fríamente.

Algunas personas alrededor voltearon a su mesa, unas viendo a Kurt con reproche y otras con lástima.

"Ian… sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, que no debí mentirte así… pero no quería perderte. Eres parte de mi vida, te necesito a mi lado." Le dijo este tratando de tomar su mano sobre la mesa.

"¡Deja de ser un envidioso!" le dijo Ian. "Me mentiste, para que estuviera a tu lado mientras tú te revuelcas con ese fantasma del pasado. ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente Kurt? ¡Yo no puedo estar contigo mientras este él presente!" le dijo Ian con tristeza.

"No es tan fácil," le dijo Kurt comenzando a sentir lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. "Blaine, es una persona muy importante en mi vida. Fue mi primer amor." Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. "Lo conocí a los doce años, justo en el momento en que más necesitaba a alguien, ambos nos necesitábamos. Rápidamente se convirtió en mi mejor amigo." Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Hacíamos todo juntos, al principio batallamos porque él no hablaba más que Italiano, pero aún así nos entendíamos, con sólo una mirada él sabía que quería hacer, con sólo una sonrisa yo sabía que él quería hacer… éramos unos niños que disfrutaban de su amistad."

"Nuestras familias eran amigas, al menos nuestros padres lo eran. No había ningún problema con las repentinas pijamadas que realizábamos… fue una de las mejores etapas de mi vida." Tomó un poco de su café para ocultar su sonrisa, este ya estaba frío, se esforzó por no hacer una mueca de desagrado. "Nuestra amistad se hizo más grande con los años hasta que en la preparatoria por fin se volvió un romance. Mi mejor amigo se volvió mi primer amor… todo un cliché."

"Suena una historia bastante linda," le dijo Ian con amargura. "Si tanto lo amabas ¿Por qué se separaron? ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de él?

Kurt dio un suspiro. "Estuvimos juntos muchos años, yo creí saber todo lo que tenía que ver con Blaine pero no era así, el me mintió y esa mentira tuvo repercusiones muy fuertes. Aún no recuerdo todo lo que le dije para que se alejara de mi vida, no quería volver a verlo… él respeto mi decisión, él se alejó de mi…hasta ahora." Le dijo con un suspiro. "Jamás lo mencione por qué creía que esa parte de mi vida estaba en el pasado, que no valía la pena volver a traerla al presente."

"No está en él pasado y nunca lo estuvo," le dijo Ian con una triste sonrisa. "Jamás has dejado de pensar en él. Todas esas noches cuando me veías fijamente y sentía que no me veías a mí si no a alguien más… era a él… todo este tiempo te imaginabas estar en sus brazos en lugar de los mío. Te imaginabas sus besos… ¡Incluso nos parecemos!"

"¡Eso no es verdad!" le dijo Kurt rápidamente. "Si me acerqué a ti fue por tu personalidad, por tu humor. Eres un gran hombre Ian, disfrute cada momento que pasé contigo. ¡En realidad lo hice!" le dijo con tristeza. "no sabes lo mal que me siento por haberte mentido pero en realidad me hubiera gustado tanto enamorarme de ti."

"A mí aún más." Le dijo este con un suspiro. "Pero eso no pasará ni conmigo ni con nadie más. Es claro que lo sigues amando, cuando hablas de él tus ojos se iluminan como nunca había visto antes. Lo amas," le dijo tomando su mano sobre la mesa. "Y lo que tienes que hacer es solo pensar es si quieres regresar con él o no."

"Ian…"

"Me duele que no pueda ser el hombre principal en tu vida, Me duele que me hayas traicionado de esta forma…pero una parte de mí lo entiende… cuando se trata del amor, las personas hacemos las más grandes locuras… No me gusta que tu corazón le pertenezca a un hombre tan violento," le dijo haciendo una mueca recordando lo que pasó el día anterior. "Pero en él no se manda… habla con él y busca tu felicidad."

"Eres perfecto," le dijo Kurt con una triste sonrisa. "Me hubiera gustado tanto enamorarme de ti."

"Será mejor que me vaya, aún hay clases que tengo que dar… Será mejor también que nos alejemos un poco… Tienes mi amistad Kurt, esa siempre la tendrás." Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero estar contigo o verte ahora… duele bastante."

Kurt sintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas en su mejilla. Ian se puso de pie y se fue la cafetería dejando a Kurt quien lo veía con tristeza. Viendo como uno de los mejores capítulos de su vida se alejaba de él para jamás regresar.

Después de unos minutos se compuso y salió por la misma puerta con dirección a su departamento, aún había muchas cosas que hacer.

Se fue sin mirar atrás. Se fue sin ver la mirada complacida de un hombre quien lo veía sonriendo mientras tomaba su café.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Blaine se levantó con una sonrisa… la cual desapareció rápidamente al notar que Kurt no estaba en la cama junto con él al parecer no estaba ni siquiera en el departamento.

Leyó la pequeña nota que le había dejado con una pequeña sonrisa, su ángel aún se preocupaba por él. Se levantó y tomó su celular, sorprendiéndose de no encontrar ninguna llamada perdida.

Fue como si fuera magia, en cuanto lo tomó su celular volvió a la vida con una llamada de Sebastian.

"¿Que es lo que ocurre?" le preguntó este con un tono aburrido.

"_Sabes deberías mostrarte más alegre,"_ le dijo Sebastian. _"Deje que pudieras pasar una velada romántica con tu noviecito e hice el trabajo sucio por ti." _

"Supongo que quieres que te dé las gracias."

"_No estaría mal a decir verdad."_ Le dijo este con un tono altanero. "_Pero en fin lamento sacarte de tu burbuja pero hay cosa que hacer, Puck descubrió algunas cosas sobre Schuester… cosas que nos van a beneficiar mucho."_

"Iré en un rato más a la oficina, hay cosas que necesito hacer."

"_Si piensas esperar por tu princesita ni lo pienses, salió del departamento hace tiempo, ahora está con su noviecito en una cafetería." _

Blaine se detuvo, quería decir que las palabras de Sebastian lo sorprendían pero a decir verdad lo esperaba. "¿Lo seguiste?"

"_¿En verdad crees que YO me rebajaré a seguir a alguien como vil lacayo?"_ le preguntó este con sarcasmo. _"No, dejé que Wes lo hiciera. Me acaba de hablar para decírmelo." _

"¿Se dio cuenta de lo que estaban siguiendo?"Le preguntó Blaine con algo de temor en su voz, lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era darle a Kurt otra razón para enfadarse con Blaine.

"_Ton mec est super mignon mais il a vraiment rien dans le plot," (Tu novio es muy lindo, pero no tiene cerebro) "No se dio cuenta de nada." _

"Sebastian, mi novio tiene más cerebro que tú. Cerebro de suricato así que mide tus palabras _pezzo di merda (pedazo de mierda)_ ¿Dónde estás?"

"_Justo afuera del edificio, esperándote, así que más vale que bajes rápido." _

Sebastian terminó la llamada y Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro. Lo que más quería en esos momentos era quedarse ahí y hablar con Kurt… claro prohibirle también que vea a ese imbécil, pero tenía trabajo que hacer.

Salió del departamento rápidamente, no sin antes asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien cerrado, lo que menos quería era traerle problemas a Kurt.

Sebastian lo estaba esperando en el carro con una mirada de enfado, quien sabe cuánto tiempo lo estuvo esperando.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?" le preguntó en cuanto subieron al carro.

"Bueno, al parecer nuestro querido amigo Will le está jugando chueco a Hunter." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "Al parecer no sólo esta traficando sus estúpidos champiñones sino que además ha comenzado a traficar con éxtasis y cocaína a escondidas. El es el mayor proveedor de droga de David Martínez, la vende más barata que Hunter al parecer."

"Tal parece que los 'amiguitos' de Hunter juegan a sus espaldas." Le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. "Supongo que Clarington no sabe que sus embarcaciones no son sólo utilizadas para comida."

"No tiene ni la menor idea." Le dijo Sebastian sonriendo. "No sólo utiliza sus embarcaciones para su 'nuevo negocio' si no que al parecer miente sobre los encargos. El recibe en el muelle 50 toneladas pero a Hunter sólo le paga la comisión de 30 toneladas. Sé ahorra más de cinco millones."

"Eso es bastante interesante." Le dijo Blaine.

Ambos llegaron a la oficina, Cooper y los chicos estaban ahí, además de otras personas que trabajan para su hermano.

"Supongo que Sebastian ya te pudo al corriente," le dijo Cooper en cuanto lo vio entrar.

"Así es," le dijo Blaine caminando hacia Puck. "¿Hay alguna otra cosa?"

"Nuestro amiguito tiene un par de bodegas a las afueras de la ciudad, fue difícil localizarlas porque estas están a nombre de los padres de su puta." Les dijo con una sonrisa complacida. "Son cinco monstruosidades _todas_ llenas de la más fina cocaína que he visto en mi vida."

"Perfecto." Le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

"Necesito a quince hombres," dijo Cooper viendo a su hermano. No había duda de que los dos pensaban lo mismo. "Van a robar cada bolsa de cocaína de cuatro de las bodegas. Maten a todo el que este ahí, no quiero testigos de ningún tipo ¿Me entienden?"

"¿Pero porque sólo de cuatro bodegas?" le preguntó Puck confundido.

"Hagan explotar la quinta," les dijo Blaine. "Que sea todo un espectáculo."

"Eso suena bien, me encantan los fuegos artificiales." Le dijo Puck complacido.

"Bien quiero que lo hagan esta noche. Ya saben donde guardar la mercancía." Les dijo Cooper retirándolos.

Todos salieron de la oficina, Puck comenzaba a dar órdenes, nadie mejor que él para realizar este tipo de tareas.

"Sam," le dijo Blaine al Rubio deteniéndolo. "A ti te necesito para algo más."

"Dime jefe ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" le preguntó este con una sonrisa. "

"Mientras esto pasa quiero que tu y Sebastian tomen más hombres y los mandes a cada uno de los restaurantes de Schuester"

"¿Quiere que le matemos a la clientela o a él?" le preguntó Sam confundido.

"A nadie," le dijo Blaine. "Sólo quiero que destruyan el lugar, que lo asusten, que acaben con todo."

"Vaya que si le irá mal," dijo Sebastian riendo.

"Confió que al ver lo de las bodegas Schuester pensará que Hunter por fin se dio cuenta de su pequeño engaño. Este llegará corriendo a nosotros buscando protección."

"¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿No sería más fácil matarlo y ya?" le preguntó Sebastian confundido.

"Oh Morirá Sebastian de eso puedes estar seguro. Pero antes quiero quitarle cada centavo que nos hizo perder." Le dijo ahora Cooper. "Le quitare cada una de sus propiedades antes de que estas pasen a manos de Hunter.

"Bien será mejor que nos pongamos a organizar todo." Dijo Sam caminando a la salida.

"Tengan cuidado," le dijo Cooper. "Hunter ya debe estar al tanto de que algo está pasando, no dudo que así como ustedes lo vigilan, a nosotros alguien nos vigila…. Creo que ya saben qué hacer si encuentran algo sospechoso." Les dijo antes de que estos salieran.

Blaine dio un suspiro cuando se encontrón solos en la oficina, definitivamente esta no era la manera de comenzar el día.

"¿Por qué quieres dejar vivo a Will?" Le preguntó Blaine confundido. "¿Cuál es tu verdadero motivo?" Blaine sabía que no eran las propiedades ni siquiera el dinero, su familia tenía más que suficiente.

"Will va a morir hermano, de eso me encargare yo mismo," le dijo con coraje.

"Pero quieres que venga aquí a rogarte, ¿Por qué no lo matas y ya? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero motivo?"

Cooper dio un suspiro y camino hacia su pequeña licorera, listo para prepararse un whiskey en las rocas como todas las mañanas.

"El tiene que saber donde esta mi esposa," le dijo seriamente.

"¿Holly? ¿Por qué Will va a saber dónde está tu esposa? Ella te abandono." Le dijo Blaine confundido.

"Ella ha desaparecido y sé que Hunter tiene que ver algo con esto." Le dijo Cooper furioso. "Will es muy cercano a Hunter y más de una vez noté las miradas que le daba a mi mujer."

"Cooper, Holly desapareció por que tú le pusiste el cuerno, ella no quiere verte."

"Sí, ella me dejó Blaine, pero nadie desaparece por completo. La he tratado de buscar y no la encuentro… se que Hunter esta en todo esto y si no la encuentro…"

Blaine suspiro y caminó hacia su hermano abrazándolo.

Era tan raro ver a los dos hermanos de esa manera. La última vez que Blaine abrazó a su hermano fue en su cumpleaños… cuando este cumplía los dieciocho años, jamás las muestras de afecto eran necesarias.

Hasta ese momento.

"Encontraremos a Holly ya lo verás…. Y si ese maldito de Hunter le hizo algo yo mismo te aseguro que lo torturare de la peor manera posible."

"Estaba embarazada sabes," le dijo su hermano suavemente con lágrimas en los ojos. "lleva ya más de dos meses perdida, no sé nada de ella… nada mi bebé." Le dijo susurrando. "_Non posso vivere senza lei (No puedo vivir sin ella), Non riesco a smettere di pensare il mio figlio, in futuro… (No puedo dejar de pensar en mi hijo, en el futuro) Ho tanto paura fratello. (Tengo tanto miedo hermano.)" _

Blaine lo abrazó con más fuerzas, se contuvo para no derramar las lágrimas. En ese momento su hermano lo necesitaba más fuerte que nunca.

"_Tutto andrà bene fratello, tutto andrà bene… (Todo estará bien hermano, todo estará bien.)"  
_

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una vez que su hermano se calmó, Blaine salió de su oficina, ahora que los deberes del día estaban arreglados podía concentrarse en otras cosas.

Tomó su celular con un suspiro. Había aún muchas cosas por hacer.

"Wes ¿Dónde estás?" Le preguntó Blaine inmediatamente. "¿Dónde está Kurt?"

"Afuera de la universidad, está dando clases en estos momentos. ¿Quieres que me meta a su salón también?"

"No quieras ser gracioso conmigo Wesley," le dijo Blaine enfadado. "Al parecer se reunió con un imbécil en la mañana ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"_Nada, sólo se sentaron a tomar un café, charlaron por varios minutos, el chico lo dejó y se fue,"_ le dijo Wes con un tono aburrido.

"¿Se besaron?" le preguntó Blaine con un sabor amargo en su boca. Temía la respuesta.

"_Puedes estar tranquilo, nada pasó entre ellos."_

"Bien, ¿Solo pasó eso? ¿No hay otra cosa que hubiera pasado?"

"…_No… Nada fuera de lo común." _

"Muy bien, quédate atento." Le dijo Blaine antes de colgar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una vez más Kurt sentía la mirada de sus alumnos juzgándolo, lo más probable era que fuera sólo su imaginación pero podía ver que la mirada de cada uno de sus alumnos se iba a las marcas en su cuello.

Una vez más maldecía al italiano y su instinto salvaje y cavernícola.

Trató de dar la case normal, incluso fue severo con varios de sus estudiantes, era su maestro y tenían que respetarlo.

"Muy bien comenzaremos ahora con los grand jete, recuerden un grand jete es un salto largo en el que buscamos abrir las piernas en el aire, una vez que logren perfeccionar un grand jete comenzarnos con los grand jete en tournant," les dijo mientras veía como todos sus alumnos comenzaban a realizar los saltos.

"Muy bien, no se olviden de sus brazos, lleven sus brazos a la quinta posición, vamos."

Kurt caminaba entre cada uno de ellos, viéndolos y dándoles consejos.

Las puertas de su salón se abrieron y un hombre con overoles y gorra entró distrayéndolo.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?" le preguntó levantando una ceja, enfadado.

"¿Usted es Kurt Hummel?" le preguntó de igual forma enfadado.

"Si," dijo confundido.

"Tenemos un encargo para usted."

El hombre abrió la puerta y otro hombre entró con un enorme arreglo de girasoles.

"¡Es hermoso!" dijo una de sus alumnas.

Kurt estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando vio entrar ahora a dos hombres, uno llevaba un arreglo de tulipanes rosas mientras que el otro llevaba un arreglo incluso más grande que los demás de rosas rojas y amarillas.

Todos fueron dejados en el suelo, eran demasiado grandes para caber en su escritorio.

"Wow, el profesor Watson sí que sabe ser un romántico," dijo una de sus alumnas con un suspiro.

"Dudo mucho que sean del profesor Watson, terminaron esta mañana," dijo otro alumno con una sonrisa burlona. "Creo que ya sabemos por qué."

"No tienen ningún derecho de habar de mi vida privada," Le dijo fríamente Kurt a cada uno de ellos. "La clase termino, quiero que practiquen bien y pongan su interés en el baile no en la vida de los demás."

¿Cómo diablo se habían enterado de que terminó con Ian?

Con un suspiro vio como sus alumnos salían y una vez que estuvo solo tomó su celular de su escritorio.

"_Mio Angelo ¿te gusto mi regalo?" _

"¿Estás loco?" le preguntó enfadado. "Yo no quiero regalos tuyos Blaine, ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes mandarme estos regalos a mitad de mi clase?"

"_Pero son tus flores favoritas,"_ le dijo este confundido. _"¿Por qué no puedes admitir que te gustaron y ya?" _

"¡No necesito flores Blaine! Y definitivamente no en esta cantidad ¿Qué esperas que haga con ellas? ¡Ni siquiera puedo con un arreglo!"

"_Le diré a alguien que las lleve a tu departamento."_

"No," le dijo Kurt con un suspiro. "No quiero que hagas nada por mí o que me des alguna cosa, al menos no hasta que hablemos y arreglemos las coas ¿Si?" le dijo en un tono cansado. "Aún… aún a pesar de lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros tengo mucho en que pensar."

"_Lo entiendo amore…"_ le dijo Blaine en voz baja.

"Te hablo después ¿Si?"

"_Por supuesto… ¿Kurt?... ti amo." _

"… Nos vemos."

Con un suspiro Kurt termino la llamada, aún tenía muchas cosas que pensar, y el único lugar donde podía hacerlo era en el cementerio.

Estar cerca de su padre siempre le hacía sentir mejor.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Blaine conocía a Kurt mejor que nadie, sabía lo que le gustaba con sólo una mirada. No podía mentirle cuando probaba algo y no sabía bien, cuando le preguntaba si se veía bien con algún atuendo lo que fuera, sus ojos no le ocultaban nada.

Aún a pesar de no verlo por tantos años Blaine conocía aún todo de él. Es por eso que sabia donde encontrarlo.

Y si… jamás se había equivocado con respecto a Kurt.

Su ángel estaba sentado frente a la tumba de su padre, frente a esta se encontraba un arreglo de tulipanes rosas, uno de sus regalos.

"¿Vienes a vigilarme?" le pregunto Kurt cuando este se acercó a él.

"Vengo a estar contigo," le dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Quieres que me vaya?" le preguntó con algo de miedo. "Sé que lo que menos quieres es verme en este lugar."

Kurt suspiro profundamente sin dejar de ver la tumba de su padre.

"¿Por qué volviste?" le preguntó Kurt en voz baja. "¿Por qué ahora?"

"Fueron varios motivos," le dijo Blaine mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto con él. Al parecer ese era el único lugar donde a Kurt no le preocupaba manchar sus pantalones. "Mi hermano necesita mi ayuda…. Y supongo que yo necesito de la tuya."

"¿Mi ayuda?" le preguntó Kurt volteándolo a ver confundido.

Blaine moría por besarlo, sus ojos azules lo veían con tanta inocencia. "Necesito tu ayuda para dejar de sentirme miserable." Le dijo con una triste sonrisa. "_Sono venuto per te (Vine por ti) _porque tú eres mi felicidad… porque me cansé de estar alejado de ti… vine a luchar _por_ ti."

Blaine podía ver, _sentir_ el temblor del cuerpo de Kurt ante sus palabras. Su ángel respiraba agitadamente confundido o sobrecogido por sus palabras.

"Sé que me amas Kurt," le dijo Blaine tomando su mano con suavidad. "Dios sabe que no merezco alguien como tú pero aún así te amo y te amaré siempre. Sé que tú me amas también Kurt. No te pongas en contra de nuestros sentimientos."

"Te amo," le dijo Kurt comenzando a llorar. Lo que más quería Blaine en esos momentos era tomarlo en sus brazos y no soltarlo jamás. "No sabes cuánto te amo… pero _me duele hacerlo_." Le dijo sollozando. "Amarte va en contra de todos mis principios, de todas mis enseñanzas… amarte me hizo perder a mi padre." Le dijo volteando ahora a ver las letras de la lápida, el nombre de 'Burt Hummel' aún tan visible como el día en que la colocaron. "Sé que no fuiste su asesino, pero tu mentira me hizo tanto daño… todos estos años luché Blaine. Luché para odiarte, para no sentir nada por ti. ¡Para olvidarte!... Y no lo logré." Le dijo con un suspiro.

"Lo que pasó anoche me hizo darme cuenta de que mi corazón es tuyo… me hizo comprender que no te he olvidado y que quizás nunca te olvide," le dijo mientras se llevaba su otra mano al rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas. "Lo de anoche no debió de suceder," le dijo Kurt viéndolo con tristeza y dolor.

Su ángel tenía razón, pero aún así su corazón le dolía al escuchar que la noche de ayer fue un error, una equivocación.

"No estaba listo." Le dijo Kurt suspirando. "Lo único que ocasiono fue poner todo de cabeza."

"¿Lo dices por tu amiguito?" le preguntó Blaine con amargura sin poderse contener.

"Sí," le dijo Kurt con un suspiro enfadado. "¿Crees que me gusta herir de esta forma a las personas? ¡Me comporte como una persona sin corazón! Alguien que sólo juega con los sentimientos de los demás y ese no soy yo Blaine."

Y no lo era, Kurt era la persona más honesta y bondadosa que jamás pudiera existir.

"…Y no lo digo sólo por Ian, mis pensamientos, mi corazón… ¡Todo está de cabeza! No sé qué pensar, que sentir… ¡Que hacer!"

Kurt comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y esta vez no pudo contenerse, lo abrazo dejando que este derramara sus lágrimas en su pecho. Odiaba verlo llorar, cada una de sus lágrimas le destrozaba las entrañas.

"_Tesoro_ dime qué quieres que haga. Pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré con tal de verte feliz." Le dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello. "Si quieres que me vaya _passerotto mio (mi avecilla)_ lo haré, con tal de verte feliz."

"No quiero que te vayas," le dijo Kurt en voz baja. "No ganaremos nada huyendo de nuestros sentimientos una vez más." Le dijo separándose de Blaine y limpiando sus lágrimas. "Creo que lo que necesitamos es tiempo… volver a conocernos nuevamente… quiero saber todo de ti antes de decidir si… quiero estar toda la vida a tu lado."

"Te daré todo el tiempo del mundo _mio amore_ te demostraré lo mucho que te amo, y o mucho que te puedo hacer feliz." La sonrisa en sus labios era enorme, jamás había visto a Kurt con tantas esperanzas. "Te enamoraré de nuevo Kurt Hummel, ya lo verás."

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

No hubo quizás mucha emoción en este capítulo, se arreglaron muchas cosas y ahora al menos Kurt y Blaine están en un nivel más civilizado entre los dos.

¿Qué pensaron de la plática de Ian?... no se preocupen, no serpa la última vez que vean a este personaje, es crucial para la historia.

Con respecto a Hunter, no apreció mucho… o casi nada en este capítulo, se extraña su maldad. Hahaha me preguntaron sobre su orientación sexual.

En mi historia Hunter es un mafioso malvado, que a diferencia de Cooper y Blaine, él mata sólo por el simple placer y la satisfacción del poder que eso conlleva. Aquí es un villano que no tiene ni tiempo de sentir atracción hacía alguien, vive perdido en sus negocios y en sus venganzas, pero algo o alguien puede hacerlo cambiar de parecer. (wink, wink)

Un pequeño spoiler. Hunter está más vinculado a Kurt de lo que creen….

En fin, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado!


	7. Chapter 7

¡HOLA!

Aquí les traigo un capítulo más. Como siempre agradezco todos sus lindos comentarios, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar y darme sus opiniones.

Algunas advertencias de este capítulo son: Violencia, menciones de violación y un uso excesivo de las mayúsculas.

Sin más los dejo a que lean una vez más agradeciéndoles por hacerlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Su cuerpo le dolía completamente. Estaba frío y adolorido como si le hubieran enterrado miles de agujas por todos lados, estaba débil, sin fuerzas para levantar ni siquiera un dedo.

"He traído tu comida," No volteó a ver a la persona que había entrado, no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de hacerlo.

"No tengo hambre," le dijo con su voz seca y cansada ¿De que si ya hacía varios días que no gritaba?

"Tienes que comer," le dijo con una preocupación sin lugar. "Anoche no probaste bocado y los chicos me han dicho que no has comido mucho esta semana."

Con un suspiro volteó a verlo, ahí estaba con su traje de corte italiano y esa boba sonrisa en los labios. ¿Quién demonios se creía para verla de esa manera? ¡Por culpa suya estaba en ese lugar! ¡Por culpa suya había perdido a su hijo!

"¿Cómo quieres que tenga ganas de comer?" le preguntó ella enojada. "¡Mírame! ¡Hoy me tienen atada a una cama y la próxima semana a una silla! ¿¡Porque no me matan ya de una vez?! Deberían estar agradecidos que les estoy ayudando a adelantar su trabajo sucio."

Estaba cansada de llorar, pensaba que después de todo ese tiempo y de todo su sufrimiento ya no tenía una lágrima más pero estaba equivocada, cada día sus ojos sacaban más y más lágrimas.

"No hables así," le dijo el hombre con tristeza.

"¡Por favor! ¿Acaso crees que soy Idiota?" le preguntó riendo sarcásticamente. "Sé cómo trabajan todos ustedes, sé lo que hacen ¿Se te olvida con quien estoy casada?... dime ¿Cuánto tiempo va a ser hasta que por fin me maten? ¡¿Hasta cuando me torturaran de esta manera?!"

"…Quisiera decírtelo," le dijo el hombre caminando hacia ella y sentándose al lado de su cama. "Pero eso ni siquiera yo lo sé."

El hombre acercó la silla a la cama, tomó la cuchara y le ofreció un poco de esa sopa caliente esperando que la reconfortara aunque fuera un poco.

"Tú no deberías trabajar en esto," le dijo la mujer tomando un poco de la sopa. "Eres demasiado bueno."

"Si supieras la cantidad de gente que he matado no dirías lo mismo," le dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa dándole más sopa.

"Quizás, pero al mirar tus ojos puedo darme cuenta de la bondad que se esconde en ellos y la inocencia, mira como me tratas, eres el único que me trata decentemente y se preocupa por mí."

"Eso no me hace ser buena persona," le dijo este con un suspiro. "Lo único que hago es cumplir mi trabajo."

"Dudo mucho que tu trabajo sea alimentarme de esta manera pero te lo agradezco… quizás eres sólo tú lo que mantiene con vida en este horrible lugar."

"Mañana puedo llevarte al jardín," le dijo este tratando de animarla.

"Creí que tenías prohibido sacarme de esta habitación," le dijo ella confundida.

"Lo tengo… pero sólo estaré yo aquí así que dudo mucho que tu le vayas a decir a alguien que rompí las reglas."

"¿No tienes miedo que logre escapar?"

"Dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo," le dijo este riendo ligeramente. "Pero de cualquier forma creo que puedo contigo."

Por primera vez su voz dejó escapar una pequeña risa en lugar de llantos o gritos, a pesar de su dolor y su tristeza se sintió tan bien poder hacerlo.

"Tú no mereces este trabajo," le dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

"Y tú no mereces esta vida." Le dijo este regresándola

"Supongo que ambos nos involucramos con personas equivocadas."

"Así fue…"

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurt extrañaba a Ian.

No había otra forma de decirlo.

Blaine estaba furioso con solo verlo trabajar en el mismo lugar que Ian y el saber que el castaño quería hablar con él le causaría al mafioso un infarto.

No era como si le importara lo que Blaine pensara de su relación con Ian, este era su amigo y Blaine estaba loco si creía que no volvería a hablar con el otro maestro.

El problema ahora era que Ian no quería hablar con Kurt… al menos no por ahora.

Todos los días llegaba Kurt a su salón a esperarlo o incluso a llevarle su orden de café, todos los días el maestro le rechazaba… y no lo culpaba al fin de cuentas no habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que lo termino, la herida estaba bastante abierta aún.

Kurt no quería forzarlo a nada, pero se sentía completamente sólo, no tenía ningún amigo en la gran ciudad, no había nadie con quien tener pláticas sencillas y sin drama.

Extrañaba esa parte de su vida, el solo tener que preocuparse por el atuendo del día y por el pagar las cuentas… al parecer esa parte de su vida la podía dar por terminada.

Con un suspiro se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería, si no podía pasar las horas de su descanso con alguien, las pasaría acompañado de un buen libro.

"'Matar un ruiseñor' Muy bueno no lo he leído desde la preparatoria," escuchó a alguien decir sobre su hombro. "No es uno de mis favoritos pero tengo que admitir que Atticus se ganó un lugar en mi corazón."

Kurt volteó hacia arriba sorprendió, el joven de hace varias semanas lo veía con una enorme sonrisa.

"Eres tú," le dijo este confundido.

"¿Me recuerdas?" le preguntó el hombre divertido. "Por un momento creía que no sabrías quién soy Kurt."

Kurt se mordió su labio al ver la sonrisa esperanzada del hombre. "A decir verdad no recuerdo tu nombre," le dijo este tímidamente. "Pero si recuerdo que salvaste mi cartera." Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado," le dijo riendo. "Aunque es de esperarse si hablamos sólo por un corto tiempo."

"Bueno tú recuerdas el mío," le dijo sonriendo. "Creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo… ¿Howard?"

"Ni siquiera cerca," le dijo el hombre riendo.

"… ¿Hugh?" le preguntó levantando una ceja esperanzado.

"¿Te rindes?"

"… Creo que sí," le dijo Kurt suspirando. "Tengo una pésima memoria."

"Me doy cuenta," le dijo una vez más sonriendo. Parecía no dejar de hacerlo. "Es Hunter."

"¡Hunter! Claro, no sé cómo pude olvidarlo," le dijo riendo en broma.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" le preguntó apuntando a la silla frente a él.

"¡Claro!" le dijo este sonriendo.

"Bien ya que arreglamos la situación de nuestros nombres podemos pasar a algo más ¿no crees?" le dijo mientras tomaba algo de su propio café. "¿vienes seguido?"

"Bastante, es la cafetería más cercana de mi trabajo."

"¿Dónde trabajas?" le preguntó interesado.

"Soy maestro de baile en NYADA." Le dijo con orgullo, siempre se ponía contento al hablar de su trabajo.

"¡Wow! Maestro de Baile… eso explica muchas cosas."

Hunter lo vio con una sonrisa pero la intensidad con la que sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"¿Y tú?... ¿A qué te dedicas?" Le preguntó tratando de no sonar nervioso.

"Oh yo sólo soy un simple y aburrido contador, nada de especial sobre mi trabajo," le dijo este encogiéndose de hombros.

Kurt frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar sus palabras, él era bueno al leer a las personas y justo en ese momento sabía que algo no encajaba. La ropa de Hunter era de la más fina marca existente, su reloj era incluso de oro. Podía decir que sus calcetines eran más caros que la playera que el maestro llevaba puesta. Un contador no se vestiría así… un contador no tendría dinero para vestirse así.

Tenía que estar trabajando en un lugar bastante importante ó…

"¿Pasa algo?" le preguntó Hunter al ver su rostro.

"¿Disculpa?" le preguntó Kurt confundido. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Estás bien? Te noté un poco incómodo." Le preguntó Hunter viéndolo intensamente

"Sí," le dijo Kurt sonriendo un poco. "No es nada."

"Me alegro… ¿Y cómo te fue con tu novio la otra vez? … te veías bastante nervioso."

"Oh no, él no es mi novio," le dijo Kurt rápidamente. "Sólo un amigo."

"Pero supongo que tienes novio ¿No es así?... Dudo mucho que alguien como tú fuera a estar sólo."

Ahí estaba una vez más la mirada intensa, incomodándolo de una forma tan extraña. "…Es complicado," le dijo suspirando.

"Entiendo, esas cosas quitan mucho el tiempo, es mejor vivir sin ataduras ¿No crees? Esforzarse en el trabajo… supongo que como Maestro te va muy bien."

"No me quejo," le dijo Kurt complacido de que se hubiera cambiado el tema. "Adoro enseñarle a los chicos. Disfruto mucho lo que hago."

"Debes ser bastante bueno," le dijo sonriendo. "Has de tener bastante trabajo fuera de la universidad."

"No últimamente," le dijo Kurt suspirando. "El mundo del baile no es muy codiciado y cuando lo es sólo muy pocos logran tener una oportunidad."

"Es una lástima… ¡Oye! Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo un amigo que busca dar un espectáculo, un show musical, sólo un par de canciones con baile… ¡No es nada malo!" dijo rápidamente al ver la mirada de desconfianza de Kurt. "Sólo cantar y bailar unas cuantas canciones."

"Suena Bien."

"¡Claro! Incluso podrías escoger a tus mejores estudiantes para que te acompañen…. Le diré que te llame, si estas interesado."

"¿En verdad harías eso por mí?" Le preguntó Kurt sorprendido. "¿Por qué? ¡Apenas me conoces!"

"Me caes bien," le dijo Hunter sonriendo. "Además, estoy más que seguro nos volveremos a ver por aquí, me gusta tener amistades como la tuya Kurt."

"Wow ¡Gracias!" le dijo Kurt sonriendo. "Eso es bastante lindo de tu parte."

"Que puedo decir, soy un chico lindo," le dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, entonces si me haces el favor." Le dijo ahora dándole su celular. "Necesito saber a qué número mi amigo tiene que llamar."

"Desde luego," le dijo Kurt tomando su celular e introduciendo su número.

"Muchas gracias Kurt," le dijo cuando este le regresó su celular.

"Creo que las gracias te las debo de dar yo a ti."

Hunter estaba por decirle algo cuando su celular sonó, su rostro pareció cambiar de inmediato, volviéndose serio e incluso algo frío, respondiendo sólo palabras cortas como 'si' 'no' y 'entiendo'.

"¿Problemas?" le preguntó Kurt al ver como el ceño de Hunter se frunció ligeramente al terminar la llamada. "Al parecer es tiempo de irme," le dijo con tristeza. "Al parecer una de mis ovejas se ha descarriado," le dijo para terminar con una risa al ver el rostro confundido de Kurt. "Yo me entiendo," le dijo con un suspiro. "Mi vida es bastante ocupada."

"Bueno, espero que todo salga bien… y una vez más muchas gracias." Le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Esto no fue nada Kurt, me gusta ayudar a las personas… digamos que soy bastante dadivoso. Es mi mejor cualidad," le dijo con una sonrisa extraña. "nos vemos luego Kurt… como lo dije estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver."

"Hasta luego Hunter." Le dijo sonriéndole.

Kurt vio salir al contador con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer hunter no era tan malo después de todo.

_'Creo que me gustará verlo de nuevo por aquí,'_ pensó con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a leer de nuevo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tal como lo había planeado William Schuester llego a su oficina, rogando y quejándose como si Cooper fuera su mejor amigo.

El hombre le hablo de los ataques a sus 'pequeños' restaurantes, le hablo de lo mucho que Hunter lo había lastimado inocentemente, de cómo jamás quiso traicionarlo.

Al parecer el jamás quiso dejar de negociar con el Anderson, todo había sido un mal entendido.

Will sólo quería ser su amigo.

"Tienes que creerme Cooper," le dijo el hombre desesperado mientras estaba sentado frente a su escritorio. "Tú sabes cómo son estos negocios, lo único que busca es sobrevivir. Tú más que nadie sabe como son los Claringtons sus familias han estado en guerra desde hace años. ¡No soy tan fuerte! Tienes que creerme Cooper."

Cooper suspiro al ver al hombre casi llorar frente a él. Era tan patético.

"¿Sabes lo mal que me ha tratado Hunter? ¡¿Cómo voy a poder mantener a mi familia?!... ¡Me iré a la ruina!"

Su familia y su puta le venían sin cuidado, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie el Anderson. Lo único que quería en ese momento era Dinero…. No podía permitir que la sociedad lo viera acabado, en la ruina tal como lo debería de estar desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Entiendo muy bien William," le dijo Cooper con una sonrisa. "Haré algo al respecto, no tengas la menor duda."

"Muchísimas Gracias Cooper, sabía que podía contar contigo."

Cooper no le contesto, en su lugar volteó hacia la puerta donde dos de sus hombres entraron, directo hacia William.

Este no tuvo ni oportunidad de reaccionar, lo último que hizo fue levantar la cabeza antes de un pañuelo empapado con cloroformo cubriera su boca y su nariz. Desesperado lo último que vio fue la sonrisa enorme en el rostro de Cooper.

X-X-X

Sentía su cabeza estallar, su boca estaba seca y sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar… su visión era borrosa, no sabía dónde estaba, lo único que podía ver era Blanco…

"Parece que nuestro pequeño invitado ha despertado," escuchó una voz decir a sus espaldas. ¿Quién demonios era?

"No seas descortés Brody, ofrécele algo de tomar."

Esa voz… era tan familiar esa voz…

No pudo pensar más, su cuerpo fue empapado por agua helada sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo sin respiración. Sus ojos le ardían, poco a poco dejó de sentir la ardiente sensación del agua helada en su rostro y lentamente abrió sus ojos.

Ahora podía ver donde estaba, podía _sentir _como estaba.

Estaba en una bodega de alimentos, un refrigerador enorme. El frío del lugar sólo aumentaba el ardor del agua sobre su cuerpo, su cuerpo amarrado a una silla fuertemente temblaba de frió. Si no fuera por la soga entre sus labios sus dientes estarían chocando entre sí.

No reconocía el lugar, pero si reconocía a la persona.

Cooper Anderson lo veía unos metros delante de él, sentado cómodamente en una silla bebiendo champagne, sonriendo mientras lo veía a los ojos.

"Buenos días William," le dijo tomando un poco de su copa. "¿No te molestara nuestra amabilidad o sí?"

Lo vio fríamente, gritándole miles de maldiciones sin sentido atragantándose en la soga que le impedía hablar claramente y le quemaba los cachetes.

Una mano la tomó y la jalo fuertemente hasta su cuello, quemándolo y lastimándolo al hacerlo.

"¡Bastardo!" le gritó inmediatamente. "¡Dijiste que me ayudarías! ¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!" La saliva le caía como perro rabioso, moría por zafarse y arrancarle los ojos a ese maldito italiano.

"Mira quien lo dice," le dijo con su boba sonrisa una vez más. "¿En verdad crees que iba a ayudarte? ¿A ti, la persona mas deshonesta y traidora que existe?... Eres realmente patético."

Cooper se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, ahora más que nunca quería atacarlo, morderlo hasta hacerlo arrepentirse de lo que le había hecho.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo maldito? ¡Sí vas a matarme hazlo de una vez!" le gritó viéndolo enfurecido.

"Para que hacerlo si hay cosas más divertidas Will, Tu sabes que soy un hombre divertido ¿no es así muchachos?"

Carcajadas se escucharon atrás de él, el lugar al parecer estaba lleno de los hombres de Anderson.

"¡No me hagas nada Cooper! ¡Puedo darte mucho dinero!" Le dijo desesperado. "¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acciones? ¿Dinero? ¿Drogas?" Le dijo desesperado. "Te doy todo lo que quieras pero por favor, sólo déjame ir. No me necesitas."

Cooper rió con ganas al escuchar sus palabras. _"Sto allucinado (estoy sorprendido)_ Te atreves a rogarme creyendo que tendré compasión por una rata como tu… como dije eres patético…. Lo que quiero de ti Schuester es mucho más que todas esas cosas… lo que quiero de ti, es información."

"Te diré lo que quieras," le dijo Will rápidamente."Todo lo que quieras."

"Lo harás," le dijo Cooper con confianza. "Yo me asegurare de eso."

Will lo vio confundido por unos segundos, la mirada del Italiano era intensa, maniática incluso.

"Hablemos de mi esposa ¿Tu recuerdas a Holly no es así?"

La sangre se le heló completamente y esto no tenía nada que ver con el agua helada.

"¿H-Holly?" Preguntó con su voz entrecortada. "¿Q-Que hay de tu esposa?"

"Oh tu sabes Que pasa con mi esposa Will, no seas tímido." Le dijo riendo mientras se acercaba a una pequeña mesa que estaba a su mano derecha. "Lo único que tienes que decirme es donde está."

Su cuerpo estaba temblando, de todas las preguntas que esperaba esa no era una de ellas. Cooper se dio la vuelta, sostenía en su mano un taladro, con una punta de doce centímetros.

Su cuerpo parecía convulsionar.

"Cooper por favor, yo no sé nada ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Yo no sé donde esta!" Le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Mi esposa está desaparecida William, y la última persona que la vio fuiste tú… ¿Quieres saber cómo lo sé?... investigue su historial de llamadas y la última llamada que realizó fue a ti… sorpresa bastante grande me lleve."

No podía hablar, estaba su cuerpo completamente paralizado del miedo. Cooper se acercó a él colocó sin palabras la punta del taladro en su rodilla.

"¿Dónde está mi mujer?"

Presionó el gatillo, la punta perforó rápidamente su piel y sus músculos, esta comenzó a temblar cuando llegó a los huesos. El fuerte crujido de estos era bloqueado por los gritos de Will, agonizantes e intensos.

"¿Vas a decírmelo o no?" le preguntó Cooper gritando sobre los gritos para que lo escuchara.

El taladro le atravesó completamente la rodilla podía sentir los chorros de sangre bajar por su pierna, Cooper lo mataría esa noche. Estaba más que seguro.

"¡YO NO SÉ DÓNDE ESTA TU ESPOSA!" gritó más fuerte al sentir como Cooper levantaba el taladro.

"Sabes es increíble el daño que puedes hacer con simples herramientas de construcción… dime ¿Dónde quieres el siguiente? … ¿En las pelotas…? ¿en el ojo?... creo que mejor debemos continuar con el orden con el que comenzamos, _Sonno tan ecciato_ (_estoy tan emocionado)_"

Rápidamente colocó el taladro sobre su otra rodilla repitiendo la acción, esta fue tan dolorosa como la primera.

"¡MALDITO ITALIANO DE MIERDA!"

"¡DIME DONDE ESTA MI ESPOSA!"

"¡NO SÉ! HUNTER SE LA LLEVÓ DE MI DEPARTAMENTO, NO SÉ DONDE LA TIENE ¡JAMÁS ME LO DIJO!"

El taladro se detuvo antes de que este le perforara completamente la rodilla. Cooper lo veía sorprendido con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

"Así que Hunter la tiene… Todo este tiempo ese_ figlio un cane (Hijo de perra)_ ha tenido a mi mujer quien sabe donde ¡y tu lo has sabido todo este tiempo!"

"¡Ella te dejó! ¡Te abandonó!" le gritó apretando los dientes tratando de disminuir el dolor sin poder lograrlo.

"¡ESE BASTARDO TIENE A MI ESPOSA Y A MI HIJO!" le gritó Cooper furioso encendiendo una vez más el taladro.

"¡TU YA NO TIENES UN HIJO!" Le gritó Will complacido al ver el rostro de Cooper palidecer. "¡NO SE DONDE ESTA! ¡PERO LO QUE SI SÉ ES QUE ESA PERRA PERDIÓ A TU HIJO! ¡HUNTER SE ENCARGÓ DE ESO, LA GOLPEÓ Y VIOLÍ JUSTO COMO ELLA SE LO MERECIA! ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE COOPER? ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE SABER QUE TU ENEMIGO VIOLO UNA Y OTRA VEZ A LA PUTA DE TU MUJER?"

Cooper gritó como jamás había gritado en la vida, colérico sacó el taladro de su rodilla, con su otra mano tomó fuertemente de su cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás.

Su mirada era la de un loco, llevó el taladro a su rostro, una y otra vez perforando todas las partes de su rostro.

Quería gritar del dolor, pero una parte de él ya no podía hacerlo.

Sólo se regocijaba en la mirada y el olor de Cooper.

Se regocijó hasta no sentir nada más.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurt entró a su departamento dejando una vez más caer sus pertenencias, siempre terminaba agotado del trabajo pero valía la pena.

En cuanto cerró la puerta supo que algo estaba mal, definitivamente no había puesto un florero con rosas Blancas en la mesa de su sala, no había dejado prendido el estéreo con música de Ella Fitzgerald y definitivamente no había adquirido un aromatizante con olor a Lasaña.

Entró hasta la cocina, el intruso al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, este continuaba preparando algún tipo de ensalada mientras que sus caderas se movían al ritmo de 'The man I love'.

"Sabes si lo que quieres es enamorarme de nuevo, lo que debes evitar es entrar sin autorización a mi departamento." Le dijo tratando de sonar molesto.

El intruso dio un pequeño salto al ser sorprendido, pero volteó a verlo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Te estoy recibiendo con la comida preparada _mio angelo_ _(Mi ángel) _sé lo mucho que te gusta que prepare comida Italiana," le dijo este guiñándole un ojo.

"Bueno quien mejor que cocinarla que un Italiano," le dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros. "Me sorprende que hayas venido a estas horas ¿No hay ningún trabajo por hacer?" le preguntó con un tono de frialdad en su voz que no podía contener.

"No," le dijo Blaine con un suspiro algo enfadado. "Quiero pedirte que te olvides de mi trabajo ¿sí? Lo que pasé ahí no es asunto tuyo y no quiero que este se involucre entre los dos."

"¿No es asunto mío? ¿En verdad crees que no es asunto mío? Creo que han pasado bastantes cosas como para hacerlo 'asunto mío'. ¿Y no pensar en ello? Creo que eso es bastante difícil." Le dijo enfadado.

"¡No quiero discutir!" le gritó Blaine viéndolo molesto. "Quiero pasar una tarde contigo tranquila Kurt. ¿Por qué no puedes por un día guardar las garras y dejar que nos divirtamos un poco?"

Kurt suspiro y cruzó sus brazos. ¡No podía evitarlo! Aún estaba a la defensiva con Blaine, y a decir verdad no sabía hasta cuando lo estaría.

"…Trataré," le dijo en voz baja.

"Con eso me conformo _tesoro_,"

Kurt se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba el italiano, este se estaba conteniendo para no abrazarlo o besarlo en esos momentos.

…No sabía si sentirse bien o mal porque lo hacía.

"¿Y bien? Porque no mejor me cuentas como te fue el día de hoy… ¿Hiciste algo emocionante? ¿Algunas charlas en especial?" le Preguntó Blaine tratando de sonar casual.

"Si lo que quieres es preguntar si hablé o vi a Ian, puedes estar tranquilo. Una vez más rechazó mis invitaciones a almorzar." Le dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a la cocina.

"¿En verdad tienes que invitarlo?" Le preguntó Blaine tratando de ocultar su molestia y claramente fallando.

"Sí Blaine en verdad tengo que hacerlo porque aún a pesar de todo quiero a Ian." Le dijo notando la mueca de Coraje de Blaine al escuchar esas palabras. "¡Ian es mi amigo Blaine! No quiero perder su amistad."

"Uno no es amigo de personas que quieren acostarse contigo," le dijo enfadado.

"No puedo creerlo." Le dijo Kurt con una risa cansada. "¡Tu quieres acostarte conmigo!-"

"Todo el tiempo," le dijo Blaine viéndolo a los ojos. "Si fuera por mi ya estaríamos en tu colchón."

"¡Lo ves! ¡Tú quieres lo mismo que Ian y sin embargo estoy aquí contigo!... sólo como buenos amigos."

"No me compares con ese _porca miseria (Puerco miserable)"_ Le dijo Blaine molesto. "¡El y yo somos completamente diferentes!"

"¡Lo sé!" le dijo Kurt viéndolo a los ojos con intensidad. "Ambos tienen un lugar en mi corazón completamente diferentes, él respetó eso y tú también tienes que hacerlo."

"No lo necesitas."

"Tú no tienes el derecho para decir si lo necesito o no." Le dijo Kurt molesto.

Blaine se recargó sobre el fregadero, y comenzó a respirar lentamente. Se estaba calmando, Kurt sabía que no quería decir más de lo que debía… y se lo agradecía.

"No hay que pelear si." Le dijo Kurt suavemente. "Tratemos de tener una comida agradable ¿Si?"

Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Kurt había olvidado lo agradable que era sólo pasar las tardes sin ningún problema con Blaine, ambos comenzaron a platicar de moda, espectáculos, de obras de teatro.

Era como regresar a la preparatoria.

Blaine una vez más lograba cautivarlo, lo divertía y lo maravillaba con sus historias. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo quería hacer reír y sonreír como antes se proponía y una vez más lo estaba logrando.

Sus cachetes comenzaban a dolerle de tanto sonreír.

La comida se terminó desde hacía varias horas, ambos seguían en el comedor con dos copas de vino mientras seguían escuchando la suave música.

Durante la plática Blaine había tomado su mano, Kurt no se dio cuenta cuando fue pero a decir verdad no le importaba.

Todo estaba perfecto.

Eso fue hasta que sonó su celular.

Cuando contestó apenas alcanzó antes de que la llamara terminara.

"¿Hablo con Kurt?" Escuchó decir a una voz extraña con un algún tipo de acento.

"Si… ¿Quién habla?" Preguntó confundido notando la mirada de interés de Blaine.

"Mi nombre es David Martinez… ¿Creo que mi amigo Hunter te hablo de una propuesta de trabajo?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Les gustó?

¡Ahora aparece David Martinez! ¿Qué es lo que le esperará ahora a Kurt? ¡Y Blaine! Imagínense su reacción.

En fin espero les haya gustado :)

Con respecto a sus preguntas sobre Hunter y Kurt, obvio no les puedo decir la respuesta pero les puedo decir que no hay un vinculo de sangre entre los dos así que pueden eliminar esa teoría.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios una vez más.

Espero sigan diciéndome sus opiniones y ¡sus recomendaciones también!

Un abrazo, que tengan un lindo día.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Otro capítulo más!

Espero les guste, quería subirlo más temprano pero la vida no me dejo hacerlo. Ya estoy terminándome los capítulos que están escritos, tengo que escribir un capitulo para poder subir otro.

Me he tardado bastante por que ando con un pequeño bloqueo de escritor (?) pero creo que no será por mucho.

En fin un poco de violencia en este capítulo es la única advertencia… aunque quizás un poco de Drama también

¡En fin disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

"¡Oh si! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kurt," le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que esto en realidad le estuviera pasando.

"_Mi amigo Hunter me ha comentado que eres maestro de baile en NYADA, y eso es justamente lo que necesito, bailarines profesionales."_ le dijo el hombre con un tono bastante profesional.

"Estoy halagado que piense eso de mí." Le dijo Kurt emocionado.

"_Verás te hablare claro Kurt. Mi cetro nocturno está localizado en el centro de la ciudad, es el 'luna azul.' ¿Si has escuchado de él?"_

¿Qué si había escuchado? Era el club más famoso de la ciudad, sólo los ricos y famosos iban a lugares como ese. "Sí claro, lo he oído varias veces."

"_Que bien… bueno porque no vienes mañana por la tarde, hablamos claro de lo que necesito, son sólo dos o tres canciones, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sólo busco algo artístico no vulgar…. Vienes mañana y podemos hablar acerca de esto."_

"Me parece perfecto," le dijo Kurt sonriendo enormemente. "¿Está bien si voy a las cinco?"

"_Perfecto… nos vemos mañana Kurt." _

"Nos vemos."

Kurt colgó el teléfono sintiéndose más emocionado de lo que jamás se había sentido en meses.

"¿Buenas noticias?"

Por un momento había olvidado que Blaine estaba ahí, viéndolo con una mirada de desconfianza y curiosidad.

"Así es," le dijo Kurt sonriendo. "Mañana tengo una entrevista con lo que parecerá ser un buen trabajo."

"¿Acaso la universidad no te paga bien?" le preguntó Blaine claramente no muy complacido. "Porque tienes la necesidad de hacer otra cosa… si lo que necesitas es dinero sabes bien que yo no tengo problema en dártelo."

"Agradezco eso," le dijo Kurt viéndolo molesto claramente no muy agradecido. "Pero por suerte para ti y tu chequera, soy un hombre independiente que no necesita tu ayuda para mantenerse. Si me interesa este trabajo es porque es un trabajo donde puedo darme a conocer como lo que soy, un buen bailarían. Hay mucho que NYADA hace por mí pero no es lo suficiente."

"Ya veo… ¿Y de que trata este _nuevo_ trabajo?" le preguntó Blaine levantando una ceja.

"Bueno, al parecer es poner un pequeño espectáculo artístico en el Luna Azul, algo así como ballet contemporáneo." Le dijo Kurt viéndolo emocionado. "Quizás unas tres o cua-"

"No."

"¿Disculpa?"

Kurt dio un paso hacia atrás de la impresión. El tono de Blaine y la mirada eran tan fríos que le erizaron la piel.

"No lo vas a hacer." Le dijo Blaine seriamente,

"No te estaba pidiendo permiso," le dijo Kurt ahora furioso. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era? "Esto es algo que me interesa y me beneficiaría. Si no te gusta no es mi problema Blaine. Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o no."

"¡Demonios Kurt! Conozco a esta gente. ¿Acaso crees que no se qué clase de gente es dueña de esos lugares? ¿A lo que te exponen estando con ellos?"

"¡¿Quieres decir que es a lo mismo que me expongo estando contigo?!" le dijo este con el rostro rojo del coraje. "Blaine voy a ahí a trabajar. Sólo a eso."

"¡Y te estoy diciendo que no!" le dijo Blaine levantándose rápidamente. "¿Quieres ir a bailarle a un montón de rabo verdes millonarios? ¡Pues pide trabajo en algún barato! ¡Apuesto a que no hay diferencia si te quitas algo de ropa!"

"¡Como te atreves!" Kurt se acercó a él rápidamente para darle una bofetada pero Blaine lo tomó de su muñeca antes de que esta hiciera contacto con su rostro.

"Me atrevo," le dijo jalándolo de su muñeca hacia él aun manteniéndolo bien sujetado. "Porque me preocupas, y lo que menos quiero es verte rodeado de esas personas, te lo he dicho si quieres dinero ¡Yo te daré cuanto quieras!"

"¿Acaso eso debe hacerme sentir menos como una puta?"Le preguntó Kurt tratando de Zafarse. "Tú no tienes ningún derecho para ordenarme nada Blaine, no eres ni mi novio, ni mi amigo. _Nada._ Estamos aquí para comenzar de nuevo y francamente lo estas arruinando."

"¡Lo único que quiero es que entiendas!" le gritó Blaine.

"¡El que debe de entender eres tú!" le gritó Kurt mientras jalaba su brazo lográndose zafar al fin. "Yo no soy uno de tus trabajadores Blaine. No soy un muñeco que controlas a tu antojo, todo lo que hago es porque YO lo quiero hacer y YO decido hacerlo. Si te molesta es tu problema, no el mío."

Blaine lo vio por varios segundos, era claro que el italiano intentaba calmarse, sabía bien que no ganaría nada gritando y exigiendo.

"Esa gente es peligrosa Kurt," le dijo Blaine tratando de sonar tranquilo. "no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo."

"¿Peligrosa? ¡Tú eres peligroso Blaine! ¡Y mírate, entras y sales de mi departamento como te plazca!...Es sólo un trabajo ¿En verdad me crees idiota para caer en algo más que eso?... No sé en qué estás pensando aquí, pero esto es sólo un trabajo Blaine, no voy a empezar a vender droga o algo por estilo."

"¡Tú no sabes eso!"

"¡Si lo sé!" le dijo Kurt enojado caminando a la puerta. "¡Lo sé porque me conozco a mí mismo y sé muy bien de lo que me tengo que alejar! Y en estos momentos de lo que me tengo que alejar es de ti… Es tiempo de que te vayas."

Kurt lo veía fríamente, abriéndole la puerta ampliamente para que este se fuera…. Y era lo que menos quería hacer.

"… ¿Hablamos luego?" le preguntó Blaine tratando de sonar tranquilo. "¿_Mio angelo?"_ le preguntó esperanzado.

"No lo sé Blaine… sólo vete."

Con un suspiro Blaine salió del departamento Kurt se quedó mientras tanto, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Tratando una vez más de alegrarse por su situación.

"¿Está todo bien?" le preguntó Sebastian en cuanto lo vio salir del departamento.

"No," le dijo Blaine enojado.

Blaine no se acercó al carro que lo estaba esperando justo enfrente si no caminó hacia más a tras hasta detenerse frente a un carro negro. Rápidamente abrió la puerta del carro y sacó al conductor a la fuerza.

"¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?!" le dijo este enojado.

"¡Dímelo tú! ¡Dijiste que no habías visto nada sospechoso en días!" le gritó tratando de contenerse las ganas de darle un puñetazo.

"¡No vi nada!" le dijo el hombre zafándose. "Tu noviecito hace los mismo siempre no hay nada diferente."

"¡¿Entonces por qué demonios tiene una propuesta de trabajo con David Martínez?!"

"¡No lo sé! Yo solo lo sigo y me aseguro que esté bien Anderson, no soy su maldita Niñera."

"Anderson, deja a Wes en paz, el sólo está haciendo su trabajo tal como lo ordenaste," le dijo Sebastian separándolo del hombre.

"Por tu propio bien, mas te vale que no me ocultes nada Wesley."

Blaine se alejó de él viéndolo fríamente. No confiaba en él y lo que pasó con Kurt aumento sus dudas aún más.

Tenía que pensar a quien más darle el trabajo.

"Averigua todo lo que puedas del Luna azul, quiero ese lugar cerrado esta noche." Le dijo a Sebastian una vez que se subieron al su auto.

"¿Luna azul? Va a ser difícil encontrarle algo a ese lugar con todas las conexiones que tiene, para la ley ese lugar está más limpio que la cocina de un chef profesional."

"_Volete piantarla adesso con questi battibecchi? (¿Podrías callarte con tu argumento ya?) _No me importa que hagas. Lo quiero cerrado."

Sebastian se quedo callado, en esos momentos no había nada que pudiera hacerle entender a su jefe.

"_Tu es chiant" (Eres un cansancio)_

"_Ho sentito" (Te escuché) _

"_Ça roule!" (¡Me alegro!)_

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Ya hice lo que me pediste," dijo un hombre apuesto bajando su celular. "No sé a qué se debe tanto espectáculo Hunter. Si lo que quieres es tomar al chico lo pudiste haber hecho muchas veces antes."

"No estoy pidiéndote consejos de cómo hacer mi trabajo David ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que es más divertido jugar con tus presas?"

Los dos hombres se encontraban en el despacho, Hunter bebiendo una copa de coñac mientras que David lo veía incómodo, su mirada iba a todas partes queriendo evadir la mirada del hombre frente a él. Hunter lo aterraba en realidad.

"¿Y qué es lo que buscas de mi? ¿Quieres que le haga algo al chico? … ¿Qué lo lleve a la cama?"

Hunter dejó el vaso y lo volteó a ver fríamente. "Lo único que quiero es que le des el trabajo David, sólo eso. Si quieres a alguien que te caliente la noche busca a alguien más… El que le des el trabajo será suficiente para mí… con eso se desbordarán varias cosas."

"Estas actuando más amable de lo que acostumbras. Ese tal Kurt debe de ser alguien especial." Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No lo es." Le dijo Hunter sin interés. "Es interesante. Tengo mucho tiempo que no me divierto y creo que con el puedo hacerlo bastante."

"Pobre chico, lo compadezco en realidad… estar parado a la mitad de la pelea entre tú y los Anderson."

"En toda guerra hay casualidades David," le dijo Hunter tomando un poco más de su copa. "La guerra entre los Clarington y los Anderson viene de hace muchos años… cuando esto termine las casualidades serán incontables."

"Mañana veré al chico para ponernos de acuerdo del espectáculo," le dijo David poniéndose de pie incómodo.

"Perfecto, "le dijo Hunter sonriendo. "Avísame del día por favor… quiero tener a mis hombres listos."

"Creí que no le harías nada al chico." Le dijo David confundido.

"Y no lo haré," le dijo este riendo altaneramente. "A él no…. Como te dije el que Kurt baile en tu club nos llevara a varias cosas… Los Anderson ya hicieron su primer jugada al matar a Will, creo que ha llegado la hora de que haga mi primer movimiento ¿No crees?"

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

La luna azul no era tan mágica y espectacular en el día como o era de noche. El glamur de las luces y de las pinturas en las paredes perdían su belleza a la luz del sol, claro seguía siendo un lugar hermoso y enorme con a mejor vista de la ciudad, sin duda que de noche era toda una maravilla.

"Tú debes de ser Kurt."

El dueño del lugar lo dejó boquiabierto era completamente diferente a lo que imaginaba, claro ya había escuchado en varias revistas y en algunos chismes que era apuesto pero viéndolo bien era más que eso.

Su sonrisa era divina, su bronceada piel y su cuerpo claramente marcado lo dejaban ver como un dios mitológico. Quizás exageraba un poco pero en realidad era uno de los mejores hombres que había visto.

_'Aunque no le ganaría a Blaine.'_ Pensó Kurt sin poderse contener a pesar de todo.

"¿Y qué te parece el lugar?" le volvió a hablar David acercándosele.

"E-Es maravilloso. Bastante elegante y con un buen gusto." Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "¡Mucho gusto!" Le dijo con timidez.

"Hunter tenía razón, tienes el cuerpo de un bailarín, no dudo de que seas magnifico."

"Oh bueno no sé qué decir ante eso," le dijo Kurt con una risa nerviosa. "¡este es mi curricular!" dijo acordándose y dándole un pequeño folder amarillo. "Ahí viene la información de todos mis cursos y datos importantes."

"Muchas gracias," le dijo el tomándolo con una sonrisa. "Pero te seré sincero no creo necesitar esto mucho. Hice algunas investigaciones por mi cuenta con los maestros de NYADA y he tenido muy buenas referencias, además los videos que la universidad tiene sobre ti… ¡Wow! Son maravillosos."

Kurt se sonrojó sin medida, no estaba acostumbrado a tantos elogios por parte de un hombre tan apuesto… al menos que no fuera Blaine o Ian.

"Muchas gracias," le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo único que necesito es que te presentes un día y bailes tres canciones. Las que tú quieras, como tú quieras, lo único que quiero es que tengan un toque artístico, que le atraigan al público, que reafirmen lo que es el arte."

"Suena bastante fácil," le dijo el sin aliento.

"Y lo es lo único que necesitas es encontrar un buen y talentoso numero de bailarines de fondo y si puedes encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente talentoso para ser tu compañero de baile…. ¿Te gusta la idea? Serían 20 mil."

"¿Quince mil para todos?" le preguntó Kurt sorprendido, ¿Tanto sólo para bailar una noche? Eso serían casi tres mil dólares para cada quien.

"Oh no, para cada uno… claro los gatos de la escenografía y vestuario dependen de nosotros… ¿suena tentador?"

"…Bastante," le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

"Bien, sé que suena algo apresurado pero ¿Crees que se pueda hacer en exactamente dos semanas?"

Kurt se mordió el labio, era algo bastante apresurado más no era imposible, los bailarines profesionales ya estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de estrés. "Se puede hacer," le dijo con confianza. "Comenzaré a formar el equipo para hacerlo inmediatamente."

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurt salió del edificio con una sonrisa, oportunidades como esta eran difícil de aparecer en su línea de trabajo y cuando lo hacían y salín tan bien como ahora le dejaban un dulce sabor en la boca.

"¿Te llevo?"

Kurt volteó hacia enfrente sorprendido, en un Ferrari se encontraba Hunter viéndolo con una sonrisa y abriendo la puerta del conductor.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Kurt sorprendido.

"No te estoy acosando o siguiendo si es lo que crees," le dijo Hunter con una sonrisa. "Estaba por venir a ver a David. Justo venía a preguntarle si ya te había hablado por lo del trabajo pero me da gusto saber que ya lo hiso."

"Si, muchas gracias Hunter, en verdad esta es una muy buena oportunidad para mí," le dijo Kurt sonriéndole enormemente.

"Bueno súbete, te llevo y me cuentas todo en el camino."

"¡Oh no Hunter! No te quiero molestar, querías visitar a David y-"

"Y nada, te llevo Kurt."

Al ver la mirada seria de Hunter Kurt suspiró ligeramente y subió al costoso automóvil.

"Muchas gracias," le dijo Kurt una vez que estuviera bien sentado. "No tenías que hacerlo."

"¿Bromeas? Esto no es nada Kurt." Le dijo hunter comenzando a manejar. "Entonces David si te dio el trabajo. ¡Me alegro mucho!"

"Gracias, todo esto es gracias a ti," le dijo sonriéndole. "Tuve suerte en encontrar una persona tan amable como tú."

"Me caes bien Kurt, casi puedo considerarte un amigo y yo siempre hago cosas buenas por mis amigos." Le dijo suavemente Hunter ocasionando que Kurt sonriera.

El viaje a su casa fue bastante ameno, platicando del trabajo y de otras cosas como música y películas, para cuando llegaron a su departamento le pareció a Kurt que apenas se había subido.

"Una vez más gracias," le dijo Kurt al bajarse.

"No fue nada," le dijo Hunter. "¿Dime, café mañana?"

"Me parece buena idea." Le dijo sonriendo.

Hunter le sonrió una última vez antes de irse, Kurt lo vio alejarse, no fue hasta que estaba a punto de entrar a su edificio cuando se dio cuenta.

No le había dado su dirección a Hunter.

¿O sí lo hizo?... su mente estaba aún llena de euforia cuando subió al automóvil, tuvo que haberlo hecho si no, no abría forma de que el supiera donde vivía.

Encogiéndose de hombros entró al edificio tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una de esas cosas eran los bailarines que estarían con él esa noche. Una parte no era difícil, sólo tuvo que escoger a seis de sus mejores bailarines los cuales estuvieron más que complacidos con la propuesta.

Su compañero de baile era totalmente otra historia.

Sólo había una persona en el mundo la cual podía estar con él esa noche, y esa era una persona la que quizás no estaría dispuesto a aceptar; pero aún así, eso no impedía que lo intentara.

"Mi puerta no muerde Kurt," le dijo justo esa persona abriendo la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola," le dijo él con una tímida sonrisa. "¿Podemos hablar?"

"Claro. "

Entrar al salón de Ian fue inundarse de los recuerdos una vez más. Los momentos entre clases donde platicaban y reían sin parar, los momentos en los que su escritorio se volvía algo más que un mueble para escribir, los momentos en los que el calor que generaban sus cuerpos calentaba completamente la sala.

"¿Necesitabas algo Kurt?" le preguntó el ojiverde viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su mirada se mantuvo un poco más de lo normal en el escritorio.

"Quiero proponerte un trabajo," le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. "Una oferta para planear tres canciones con ballet contemporáneo y presentarlas en dos semanas en la luna azul, con la crema innata de NY."

"Tres canciones en dos semanas. ¿Sin coreografía?" Le preguntó Ian sorprendido.

"Bueno pensé en que podíamos usar algunas de las coreografías que les he dado a mis estudiantes, además tu eres maravilloso en la organización de estas cosas, y sé que el baile no es tu fuerte pero sé que cuando lo haces lo haces grandioso." Le dijo Kurt viéndolo esperanzado.

"Mi especialización es la dramatización… pero si en verdad necesitas mi ayuda puedo hacerlo," le dijo Ian con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿En verdad?" le preguntó Kurt emocionado. "¡Muchas gracias Ian!"

Lo abrazó sin pensarlo, en unos momentos estaba frente a él y al siguiente estaba en sus brazos.

"Muchas gracias," le dijo Kurt separándose sintiéndose algo incómodo. "Mañana comenzaremos a escoger las canciones y a formar la coreografía."

"Me parece perfecto," le dijo Ian con una sonrisa pequeña. "¿No habrá problemas con que pasemos tiempo juntos?"

"¿Problemas?" le preguntó Kurt confundido.

"Con tu novio," le dijo Ian viéndolo a los ojos. "No creo que le guste saber que pasarás mucho tiempo con tu ex novio."

"Bueno para empezar Blaine no es mi novio," le dijo el sonrojándose ligeramente. "Y no tiene por qué molestarse Ian, pasare mucho tiempo con seis personas más, no es como si fuera estar sólo contigo." Le dijo cruzando los brazos y evadiendo su mirada.

"Claro" le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nos vemos mañana temprano en mi salón ¿Si?" le dijo él con un suspiro antes de irse.

Bien ahora de lo único que tenía que preocuparse era de que todo saliera bien.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Sólo una cosa te pedí Smythe, sólo una cosa y resultaste un inútil." Le dijo Blaine enojado mientras luchaba por no estrellar su copa de vino en la pared. _"Vai a farti fottere!" (Jódete) _

"_J'vais te maraver grave (Voy a golpearte)_ Anderson. " le dijo Sebastian enojado. "¡Yo te dije que ese tipo se cuida muy bien! ¡No hay forma de clausurarle nada!"

"¡Siempre hay una forma!" Le gritó Blaine.

"¿Sabes que Anderson? ¡JODETE! Yo no tengo por qué lidiar con tu humor. Tu noviecito ira a báilale a Martínez, ni modo. Deberías usar la oportunidad para que le saque algo de información, apuesto a que tu nenita tiene unos trucos bajo la manga para conseguir lo que quiere."

Blaine dio un grito de furia y se abalanzó sobre Sebastian, sin pensarlo dándole un buen puñetazo en su quijada.

"¡Si vuelves a decir algo así te mato Smythe!

"Ya entendí," le dijo este sobándose su quijada. "Lo tenía merecido…. Lo lamento," le dijo en voz baja.

Blaine suspiro y caminó al sillón dejándose caer sobre él.

"Todo esto es un estupidez," le dijo en un suspiro. "Kurt no debe ni siquiera acercarse a esas personas."

"¿Y qué es lo que harás? Está más que claro que no puedes clausurar el lugar. Solo te queda encerrar a Kurt y no dejarlo ir."

Blaine levantó la cabeza y lo vio intensamente.

"¿Estás loco?" le preguntó Sebastian incrédulo. "¡No eres un cavernícola!"

"¡Hare lo que sea por mantenerlo a salvo!" le grito Blaine.

"Sólo va a bailar Blaine," le dijo Sebastian enfadado. "Sólo eso, deja la paranoia, si te preocupa Kurt lo único que tienes que hacer es estar ahí, alegrarte por él y si algo pasa estar preparado. Sólo eso."

Blaine suspiró, sabía que Sebastian tenía razón pero su orgullo y claro las ganas de siempre proteger a Kurt le ganaban a la razón.

"Déjame solo," le dijo mientras tomaba su celular.

"Está bien pero si crees que te ayudare en una de tus locuras que piensas hacer por esto estás equivocado, "le dijo este seriamente antes de partir.

Una vez que se encontró sólo en la oficina le marcó a Kurt, habían pasado ya cinco días de la pepea en su departamento y no había sabido nada de él más que los reportes que le daban los de seguridad.

"…_."_

"¿No vas a decirme nada?" le preguntó Blaine al ver como el bailarín se quedó callado en cuanto contestó.

"_Eso depende,"_ le dijo Kurt con una voz nerviosa. _"¿Vas a ordenarme que hable contigo?" _

"Kurt…" le dijo Blaine con un suspiro tratando de no enfadarse. "¿Cuándo vas a entender que lo que hago siempre es por tu bien?"

"_¿Cuándo vas a entender TU que sé cuidarme sólo?"_ le preguntó este con un tono triste. _"No soy un niño Blaine…" _

"Lo sé," le dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa. "Eso lo sé más que bien."

"_Blaine," l_e reprendió el castaño haciendo que su sonrisa aumentara. _"¿Para qué me has llamado?" _

"¿Acaso no puedo llamarte sólo para saber cómo estás?" le preguntó este tratando de sonar ofendido.

"_Si puedes, pero bien sabemos que no es por eso que llamaste."_ Le dijo Kurt enfadado.

Blaine suspiro fuertemente. "Supongo que vas a continuar con tu estupidez," le dijo este tratando de no sonar enojado.

"_¿A qué te refieres con estupidez? ¿A realizar mí trabajo? ¿A hacer lo que más me gusta? Porque si es so sí lo voy a hacer y no. No es una estupidez."_ Le dijo Kurt molesto. "_Y francamente Blaine si no tienes nada bueno que decirme al respecto preferiría que no me llamaras."_

Blaine estaba por contestarle cuándo escuchó a Kurt hablar con alguien más, las voces no se entendían del todo.

"¿Problemas?" le preguntó Blaine con curiosidad.

"_No, era sólo Ian quien me recordaba que teníamos que seguir ensayando." _

"¿IAN?"

Si las cosas antes estaban mal ahora estaban mucho peor. No sólo Kurt estaría rodeado de gente peligrosa si no que ahora también estará acompañado de ese imbécil.

"_Blaine por favor no empieces,"_ le dijo Kurt suspirando. _"No quiero pelear más ¿sí?"_

"¿No quieres pelear?" le preguntó Blaine con sarcasmo sin poderse contener. "Si no quieres pelear ya sabes que hacer, ¡Deja ese maldito trabajo y aléjate de ese _figlio di puttana!" (Hijo de puta)_

Kurt se quedó callado por varios segundos, por un instante creyó que este le había colgado.

"_Eres un maldito bastardo Blaine,"_ le dijo Kurt. Su voz estaba entrecortada, podía notar que se contenía para no llorar. _"¿Por qué no puedes estar contento por mí una vez en tu vida? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto cuando estoy contento? Madura de una vez Blaine, no importa que tan peligroso seas, que tanto dinero tengas, no puedes controlar a todo el mundo. No me puedes controlar a mí. Cuando aprendas eso me llamas."_

Kurt le colgó esta vez, y Blaine aventó enfurecido su celular a la pared extrañamente complacido de ver al aparato partirse en mil pedazos.

"_¡Maledizione!" (Maldición)_

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

El día había llegado por fin.

Durante los días siguientes a la llamada de Blaine Kurt hizo todo lo posible para evadirlo, no le contesto sus llamadas, no recibió sus incontables regalos y sobre todo se aseguró de cambiar la cerradura de su departamento. Más de una vez el italiano se fue a casa después de pasar más de una hora tocando su puerta.

Kurt estaba herido, por sus palabras y su comportamiento, apenas comenzaban a arreglar las cosas y una vez más Blaine se comportaba como un idiota.

Su celular sonó mientras acomodaba sus cosas. Por un momento pensó que era Blaine pero para su sorpresa era Hunter el que lo llamaba.

"Hola," le dijo contestando.

"¿Estás listo para tu gran debut?" le preguntó Hunter con una sonrisa.

"Eso creo," le dijo Kurt riendo ligeramente. "Aun tengo el ligero presentimiento que algo no saldrá bien."

"No te preocupes Kurt estarás perfecto. Créemelo… ¿A qué hora es?"

"Nuestra presentación es a las siete, sólo durará a lo mucho una hora…. O quizás menos… ¿Iras?" Le preguntó algo esperanzado.

"En verdad me gustaría Kurt pero hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer… el trabajo me llama."

"Ya veo, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí." Le dijo este con un suspiro.

"No te preocupes, apuesto que después de esto los eventos llegaran volando…. Ya lo veras."

"Eso espero," le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

"Te dejo, creo que debes arreglarte… mucha suerte Kurt… rómpete un pierna."

"Gracias."

La llamada terminó y Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro.

No había hablado con Blaine, el italiano no sabía la hora de la presentación, ni siquiera el día, aún a pesar de todo algo en él quería avisarle, invitarlo.

Quería que estuviera ahí apoyándolo.

**Para Blaine 6:00 pm**

'_Estaré hoy a las 7 en el Luna Azul. Espero puedas acompañarme.'_

Era lo único que haría, si Blaine asistía o no dependía de él.

X-X-X

Cuando Blaine vio el mensaje eran ya casi las siete de la noche, con una maldición se levantó rápidamente a tomar su saco de la pared.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó su hermano confundido mientras hablaba con Sebastian y Brody.

"Voy a impedir que mi novio haga una estupidez," les dijo Blaine.

"¿Sigues con eso?" Le preguntó Sebastian enfadado. "Es sólo un evento Blaine. Si vas a ir a hacer el ridículo puedes hacerlo solo... yo no iré contigo."

"No necesito que alguien me acompañe." Les dijo Blaine enfadado. "No necesito de nadie más que de mí para sacar a Kurt de ahí."

"¿Qué cargándolo como cavernícola?" le preguntó Sebastian con una sonrisa burlona.

"Si no me queda de otra si." Le dijo Blaine antes de irse.

"¡Espera Blaine!" le gritó Cooper. "No vayas solo, llévate a Brody, el te llevara por los caminos más rápidos."

X-X-X

"¿Señor?... uno de los carros de los Anderson ha salido."

"¿Se han fijado quien va adentro?"

"Es el menor, señor."

"Perfecto…. Ya saben que hacer… Es hora de que le demos la bienvenida al pequeño Blaine Anderson."

X-X-X

"¿Estás listo Kurt?" le preguntó Ian emocionado. Estaban por llegar a la última canción, esta sería una sorpresa para todos.

"Creo que sí," le dijo este. "No he cantado desde hace mucho."

"No tengas miedo," dijo Ian con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano. "Estarás perfecto, siempre lo estás."

"Gracias," le dijo este con una sonrisa. "¿Ya es hora?"

"Así es, ya todos se están poniendo en sus posiciones."

"Bueno será mejor terminar con esto," le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Enseguida voy."

Ian se fue al escenario, Kurt mientras tanto se quedó respirando profundamente. Se acercó a la pequeña cortina que los dividía de los clientes, en un pequeño orificio se puso a observar, por más que lo hizo de un lado a otro no lo encontró.

No estaba… Blaine no había llegado.

Se separo de la cortina controlando su respiración. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse, para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa presentación.

Fue a su lugar al centro del escenario, en cuanto se levantara la cortina no pensaría en nada más.

No pensaría en Blaine Anderson.

_I'm naked_

_(Estoy desnudo)__  
__I'm numb_

_(estoy entumecido)_

_I'm stupid_

_(estoy estúpido)__  
_

___I'm staying_

_(Me quedo)__  
_

___and if cupid's got a gun_

_( Y si cupido tiene una pistola)_

_Then he's shootin'_

_(Disparara)_

X-X-X

Blaine maldecía al ver el tráfico de la ciudad, ya había perdido tanto tiempo en llegar, en esos momentos Kurt ya debería estar en el escenario bailándole a toda esa gente.

"¿No se supone que iríamos por el camino rápido?" le preguntó a Brody quien seguía manejando.

"Lo lamento señor."

Blaine lo vio confundido, el carro se paró repentinamente. Lo único que vio fueron dos camionetas enormes llegar hasta él. Una en su lado izquierdo y la otra frente al automóvil.

_"¡Bastardo!" _ Le gritó Blaine.

La lluvia de balas llegó en ese momento.

_Lights black_

_(Las luces se apagan)  
Heads bang_

_(Cabezas chocan)  
you're my drug, we live it_

_(Eres mi droga, lo vivimos)  
you're drunk, you need it_

_(Te enbriagas, tu lo necesitas)  
Real love, I'll give it_

_(Amor real, yo te lo daré) _

X-X-X

"Ya lo interceptaron señor."

El sabor del coñac jamás le había sabido tan bien como en esos momentos.

Su podre se lo había dicho varias veces…

El corazón es un arma, tienes que deshacerte de él para lograr lastimar el de los demás.

Las personas y los vínculos no son más que problemas, pero no importa cuánto lo intentes todos tienen un vínculo con alguien… todos tienen una debilidad.

Era increíble que los Anderson los tuvieran tan a la vista

_So we're bound to linger on _

_(Estámos destinados a mantenernos así)  
we drink the fatal drop_

_(Nosotros bebemos la gota fatal)  
then love until we bleed_

_(Y nos amamos hasta sangrar)  
then fall apart in parts._

_(Para después caernos en pedazos) _

X-X-X

La pistola que llevaba apenas le contenía quince tiros, ya le habían destrozado completamente las ventanas. Algunas de las balas lograron penetrar en el metal.

No podía quedarse ahí tirado en el suelo del auto. Tenía que actuar ¡hacer algo!

Salió rápidamente por el lado derecho del carro, agachándose tratando de evadir las balas que pasaban por su cabeza.

Una de ellas le perforo el hombro.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente disparándoles a sus atacantes ocultos entre las puertas de sus camionetas blindadas.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Brody, el maldito disparándole al igual que los demás.

Fue una satisfacción que los dos tiros siguientes de su pistola terminaran en su cabeza.

_You wasted your time on my heart _

_(Tú perdiste tu tiempo en mi corazón)_

_You've burned_

_(Quemaste)  
and if bridges gotta fall, then you'll fall too_

_(Y si los puentes tienen que caer, caerás tú también)._

X-X-X

Ya había olvidado la adrenalina que se sentía al bailar frente a la gente, el ver sus caras de gusto y sorpresa al ver sus cuerpos moverse de maneras inimaginables.

Había olvidado lo que era realmente ser un artista, lo que era dejar que la música moviera sus cuerpos para maravillar al público.

Eso NYADA no se lo podía dar.

X-X-X

Tenía que huir, no podía quedarse más tiempo.

Su opción era correr por la avenida y perderse por las pequeñas calles, Aunque eso lo dejara vulnerable a los tiros no había otra opción, lo único que quería en esos momentos era sobrevivir.

La adrenalina no lo dejaba sentir el dolor de su hombro, comenzaba a marearse por la pérdida de sangre pero sabía que perdería más que eso si se quedaba en ese lugar.

Disparó sus últimas cinco balas a los de la camioneta que estaba enfrente, logró dispararle a uno y distraerlos lo suficiente para comenzar a correr.

Intentaba dejarlos atrás, podía escuchar los sonidos de las balas aterrizar muy cerca de donde estaba, sólo tenía que correr más rápido.

Volvió a sentir un dolor intenso, no tenía tiempo para revisar, sólo para correr.

Solo para sobrevivir.

_So we're bound to linger on _

_(Estámos destinados a mantenernos así)  
we drink the fatal drop_

_(Nosotros bebemos la gota fatal)  
then love until we bleed_

_(Y nos amamos hasta sangrar)  
then fall apart in parts._

_(Para después caernos en pedazos) _

X-X-X

"¿Vas a quedarte? " le preguntó Ian mientras se quitaban los vestuarios.

"No," le dijo el incomodo. "Me voy a casa, la verdad no tengo ánimos de quedarme a festejar."

"¿Estás seguro? El señor Martínez nos ha ofrecido pagarnos las bebidas esta noche en agradecimiento." Le dijo viéndolo esperanzado.

"La paga es suficiente para mí, "le dijo Kurt sonriendo. "Ustedes diviértanse por mí… nos vemos luego."

Se colocó su mochila y salió del bar. Como le había dicho a Ian no tenía humor de quedarse a beber y a divertirse por muy aguafiestas que sonara, lo único que quería en esos momentos era descansar.

Apresuró su paso, estaba comenzando a llover y no llevaba sombrilla, no quería resfriarse.

La calle estaba vacía dándole un toque incluso terrorífico, cerró más su chaqueta y casi empezó a correr.

Para cuándo llegó a su departamento estaba completamente empapado, en esos momentos lo único que quería era darse un baño caliente y relajarse viendo la televisión comiendo una buena pieza de cheesecake.

Se detuvo en seco al llegar al pasillo, justo afuera de su puerta sentado en el suelo se encontraba Blaine. Parecía estar dormido, ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza cuando empezó a caminar hacia él.

"¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que-"

Las palabras murieron al encontrarse frente a él. Con razón no parecía responder, su camisa estaba completamente manchada de sangre, su rostro pálido se fundía con la pared blanca del pasillo.

Blaine no parecía estar dormido… perecía estar muerto.

"¿Blaine?" le preguntó temeroso acercándose a él rápidamente. "¡BLAINE!"

* * *

La canción se llama Until we bleed de Lykke Li. es una canción maravillosa que supongo que tiene más sentido en inglés que en español pero en fin espero les haya gustado.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Regular?

Ya era hora que Hunter demostrara de que está hecho y que no está para juegos, ahora faltará saber que harán los Anderson después de esto.

Y claro que pasará con Blaine.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus preguntas y su apoyo, sus sugerencias ¡y correcciones también!

Saben que son más que bienvenidos.

Antes de irme responderé la pregunta de Adriana11: No, esta historia no contendrá Mpreg, lo lamento :(

En fin ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! No dejen en decirme lo que opinan.

Un abrazo.


	9. Chapter 9

Por dios matenme!

Al parecer subi en capitulo de JSY en vez de este. Que risa! En verdad lo siento

El Doc Manager esta ya tan repleto de capitulos que no lo note.

Mil gracias por avisarme!

¡Por fin capitulo nuevo! Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero les guste, recuerden decirme si ven algo mal.?

¡Un abrazo!

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

No había visto a Blaine en un mes.

Un maldito mes sin saber del que ni siquiera sabía si era su novio.

Claro Entendía perfectamente que Blaine llevaba una vida ocupada incluso un poco más que los demás; pero no significaba que lo pudiera hacer un lado así como así ¡Y menos aún cuando vivían juntos!

Todas las noches lo esperaba hasta que el sueño le ganara, no sabía si había llegado a dormir o si incluso hubiera llegado a dormir.

No contestaba sus llamadas y ni siquiera respondía sus mensajes y francamente ya comenzaba a hartarse de eso.

Para su sorpresa no fue en la noche cuándo volvió a ver a 'su novio.' Este llegó una tarde a su departamento como si no hubiera desaparecido por un mes.

"¿_Mio angelo_ que estás haciendo?" Le preguntó Blaine confundido desde la puerta. Kurt se encontraba empacando su ropa en una de sus maletas.

"Empacando," le dijo el fríamente sin voltear a verlo y siguiendo haciéndolo. "¿Acaso no es obvio?"

"¿Estás enojado?" le preguntó confundido. "¿Por qué demonios estás haciendo tus maletas?" Le preguntó acercándose.

"Oh, los chicos organizaron un pequeño viaje a Florida y quedamos en vernos," Se vio el reloj de mano y dio un suspiro. "En una hora frente a NYADA, así que aún me falta mucho por empacar ¿Podrías o molestarme?"

"¿No molestarte?" le preguntó Blaine sarcásticamente. "¿Te piensas ir a florida por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y no quieres que te moleste?"

"Una semana," le dijo Kurt mientras guardaba alguna de su ropa interior.

"¡¿Una semana?!" Le preguntó Blaine incrédulo. "Pensabas irte a Florida y hacer quien sabe que cosas sin decirme. ¿Así es como me agradeces?"

"¿Agradecerte?" le preguntó Kurt furioso mientras aventaba unas playeras al maletín. "¡¿Qué diablos tengo que agradecerte?! Como te atreves a decirme eso cuando desapareces por un mes sin decirme nada, ¿Querías que te contara de este viaje? ¡Pues lo hubiera hecho si hubieras estado aquí!"

"¡Estaba ocupado!" Le dijo Blaine casi gritando. "Tengo responsabilidades Kurt no lo olvides."

"¿Esa es tu excusa?" le preguntó Kurt viéndolo incrédulo. "¿Tengo responsabilidades? ¡Nuestra relación es una responsabilidad también! ¿Acaso te costaba mucho llamarme? Decirme que no estarías por un maldito mes."Le dijo ahora frente a él apuntándole (o más bien picando) su pecho.

"¿Así como tú me estás diciendo que te largas a Florida?" Le preguntó Blaine fríamente. "¿Estás demasiado contento en irte? ¿No tendrás a alguien te acompañe o sí?"

"¿Cómo te atreves?" le preguntó viéndolo lastimado. "Debería de hacerte yo esa pregunta ¿No? Te desapareces por un mes por estar 'ocupado' ¿Ocupado en algo o en _alguien_ Blaine?"

"¡No te estoy engañando!" le gritó Blaine.

"¡Pues yo a ti tampoco!" Le dijo Kurt. "_Eres tú_ quien me da motivos para desconfiar de ti Blaine," le dijo ahora susurrando. "Siempre desapareciéndote, siempre ocupado."

"Sólo hago mi trabajo Kurt." Le dijo Blaine calmándose. "¡Todo lo que hago es por nuestro bien!"

"¡¿Por nuestro bien?!" Le preguntó Kurt sarcásticamente una vez más enojado. "La empresa de tu padre es de engrapadoras. ¿Qué haces? ¡¿Evitar que se vuelvan locas y nos engrapen hasta morir?!" Le preguntó el sarcásticamente. "Tienes razón Blaine me siento mucho más seguro."

"No sabes nada," le dijo Blaine entre dientes.

"¡Tienes razón! No sé nada, porque nunca me dices nada," le dijo el caminando una vez más a su maleta. "Hablas de lo mucho que haces por mí y lo único que sé es que te la pasas encerrado en una oficina haciendo quien sabe que cosas."

"¡Hago mucho por ti!" le dijo Blaine tratando de no gritar. Y en verdad lo hacía, lo protegía en la preparatoria, le daba seguridad en las calles. Claro Kurt lo mataría si se enteraba que lo tenía vigilado constantemente o que incluso haya tenido que comprar a algunas personas para asegurar su entrada a NYADA pero como Blaine lo veía Kurt debería estar agradecido con él. "¡Cuido de ti!"

"¡No necesito que cuides de mí Blaine! Puedo cuidarme solo." le dijo exasperado. "Para ti es como si fuera una persona que tienes que mantener contenta, me tienes en una maldita caja de cristal irrompible, no me cuentas tus problemas… No me cuentas nada Blaine." Le dijo él con un suspiro. "Te vas y me dejas por un mes ¿Qué quieres que piense?"

Blaine caminó hacia él abrazándolo por la espalda muy a pesar de la resistencia de su ángel.

"No te estoy engañando Kurt," le dijo el suavemente abrazándolo más fuerte. "Todo esto es por ti… se que debemos hablar más _Tesoro_. Sé que tenemos que trabajar muchas cosas pero no dudes de mí. No dudes de cuanto te amo." Le dijo besando suavemente su cuello. "Lamento lo que pasó, fui un idiota lo sé… pero puedo asegurarte que no volverá a pasar."

"Desde luego que no volverá a pasar Anderson, si vuelve a pasar haré mis maletas pero esta vez para largarme lejos de aquí." Le dijo Kurt con un poco de humor en su voz.

"_Ti amo mio angelo._" Le dijo besando su cuello. "¿Y… piensas irte a Florida?"

"¿Bromeas? Apuesto que ahora ya deben ir por Pennsylvania"

"Maravilloso," le dijo el abrazándolo fuertemente. "Kurt… quiero que sepas que no hay nada que no haría por ti, o por tu seguridad."

Kurt se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y le sonrió suavemente. "Para mí es igual Blaine… haría cualquier cosa por ti." Le dijo besando su mejilla. "Siempre estaré ahí para ti Blaine, siempre puedes contar conmigo pase lo que pase por que siempre te amaré." Le dijo sonriendo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jamás en la vida le habían temblado tanto sus manos, su ropa estaba completamente manchada en sangre, La adrenalina se apoderó de su cuerpo y logró llevar a Blaine a su habitación sin ningún problema. No le importó manchar sus colchas importadas en esos momentos su mente estaba en blanco.

"Oh por dios Blaine ¿Qué se supone que hago ahora?" estaba histérico, la persona más importante se encontraba en la cama desangrándose y no sabía qué hacer. "¡911!"

Comenzó a buscar el teléfono cuando escuchó el suave sonido de un celular, provenía de Blaine, sin pensarlo lo contestó.

"¿Blaine? ¿!Donde demonios te has metido te-"

"¡Blaine esta herido!" gritó sin poder contener el llanto. "¡Hay mucha sangre! …¡No sé qué hacer! Se va a morir ¡Se va a morir!"

"_Merde" (Mierda)_ "Eres la princesita," Era un hombre al otro lado de la línea. "Escucha voy en camino, por lo pronto quiero que veas sus heridas, toma alguna tela y oprime la que este sacando más sangre, ¡oprímela con fuerza!"

"¡P-P-Pero no sé!-"

"¡HAZLO!"

Aventó el teléfono a un lado. Y rápidamente se acercó a Blaine. Desabrochó su camisa, las heridas en el hombro no le sangraban tanto como la herida en el abdomen.

Tomó su chamarra para hacer presión pareciera que la tela absorbería la sangre e impediría que esta se derramara pero parecía imposible. Estaba tan nervioso.

Ni siquiera parecía respirar.

"¡No puedes hacerme esto Blaine!"Le dijo apretando su herida mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas in parar. "¡No puedes dejarme Blaine!... por favor no lo hagas…. Por favor."

Minutos más tarde la puerta de su departamento de abrió de golpe, era ese amigo de Blaine quien entraba con una pequeña mujer cargando un maletín.

"¡Por dios! ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó?" maldijo Sebastian al ver a Blaine tirado en la cama.

"¡No lo sé!" le dijo Kurt. "¡Llegue a mi departamento y estaba el ahí! ¡Tienes que ayudarlo! ¡Por favor!"

Sebastian lo jaló de los brazos mientras que la mujer comenzaba a abrir su maletín junto a la cama.

"¡No puedo dejarlo!" le dijo Kurt tratando de regresar.

"¡Sugar sabe lo que hace Princesa si quieres que Anderson se salve déjala hacer su trabajo!"

Sebastian lo llevó hasta la sala, rápidamente se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando completamente, no podía morderse las uñas por qué sus manos estaban todas cubiertas de sangre.

Ver sus manos lo aterraba ¿Cómo podría Blaine sobrevivir a eso? Su pie golpeaba el suelo sin parar, jamás en la vida había estado tan nervioso. La agonía que sentía en ese momento sólo la había sentido cuando su padre tuvo su infarto en la preparatoria.

Blaine tenía que salir de esta, si no estaba seguro que lo reviviría y lo mataría el mismo.

"Ha estado peor ¿sabes?" le dijo el hombre desde su cocina con una botella de licor. Al parecer nada le impedía saquear sus cosas. "He visto a Anderson al nombre de la muerte, no tienes nada que temer ahora."

"Ahora está al borde de la muerte," le dijo Kurt viéndolo incrédulo. "¡Apenas respira!... ¿Cómo crees que el saber que ha estado pero de lo que está ahora me hará sentir mejor?"

"Eres un delicado," le dijo el hombre viéndolo y burlándose. "¿Te hace mal ver un poco de sangre?"

"¿Un poco de sangre? ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy bañado en su sangre! Yo soy un bailarían, yo no estoy acostumbrado a sus tiroteos o a cortarle la cabeza a caballos."

"¿Cortarle la cabeza a caballos? ¿Acaso crees que tu noviecito es el padrino o qué?... eres patético en verdad. Si tanto te molesta esto no debiste involucrarte con su familia."

El hombre lo veía fríamente, no había duda alguna que lo odiaba, todo el parecía aborrecerlo, su mirada de coraje parecía incluso tener algo de ¿envidia quizás?... cualquier cosa que fuera Kurt no iba a permitir que ese hombre lo hiciera menos y lo tratara así en su propia casa.

"Tú no sabes nada de mi vida o de la de Blaine! Si quieres venir a reclamarme algo hazlo cuando tengas todos los datos."Le dijo fríamente poniéndose de pie.

"Sabes me sorprende que te preocupes por él cuando lo dejaste marcar, ni siquiera lo llamaste, ni una sola vez en todos estos años, el mientras tanto… Me toco estar con él mientras lloraba y se embriagaba por ti. _Siempre por ti. _Cada conquista suya terminaba en las calles porque no eran nada comparados con su ángel… con ese estúpido ángel que vivía feliz mente en NY sin ninguna preocupación en la vida." Le dijo acercándose. "Dime ¿acaso llegaste a pensar en el en estos años? ¿Lo extrañaste tanto como él te extraño a ti?" le preguntó sonriéndole fríamente.

"Tu. No. Sabes. Nada. De. Mí. Vida." Le dijo entre dientes. Sabía bien que no tenía sentido golpearlo, el maldito castor lo derrotaría con un solo golpe. "No tienes derecho a opinar sobre la vida de Blaine, sobre _mi vida_. Tú no eres nadie," le dijo sonriéndole de una forma burlona. "Tú eres un simple trabajador… no olvides tu lugar."

Sebastian lo tomó del brazo enfurecido, parecía un perro rabioso listo para matarlo. _"Brûle en enfer fils de salope! C'est vraiment de ta faute!" (¡Vete al infierno hijo de perra! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!) _

Sorprendido y algo asustado Kurt se separo de él, alejándose lo más posible. _"¡Ta gueule, Ce n'est pas ma faute!" (¡Cállate, esto no es mi culpa!_) "Asegúrate primero que la gente no te entienda antes de hablar." Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. _"Bâtard" (Bastardo)_

"¿Crees que me importa?... lo que te he dicho es verdad, lo único que les has traído a esta familia son problemas." Le dijo Sebastian largándose una vz mas la cocina.

"Es más bien lo contrario," le dijo Kurt fríamente "Los Anderson fueron los que llegarom a mi vida, mas vale que me respetes y si quieres quedarte aquí más vale que cierres la boca, que no se te olvide que _esta _es mi casa."

Sebastian no pudo contestar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sugar salió por fin cansada con su camisa manchada de sangre.

"¿Cómo está?" Le preguntó Kurt rápidamente corriendo hacia ella. "¿V-Va a estar bien cierto? No va a morir… por favor." Le dijo.

"Blaine va a estar, ese hombre tiene suerte, ninguna de las balas logró lastimar órganos importantes… perdió bastante sangre así que estará inconsciente por un tiempo. Lo dejé conectado en un suero especial el cual tendrán que cambiar cada cuatro horas. Sus medicamentos están junto a la cama con la prescripción. Dénselas en cuanto despierte."

Kurt suspiro enormemente al escucharla, sólo con esas palabras el peso en sus hombros desapareció completamente, por fin pudo respirar.

"Espero que tengas mi paga Sebastian mi paga no es barata."Le dijo viendo a la cara de castor. "Y tu querido descansa, límpiate toda esa sangre y relájate ¿Quieres? Tu semental va a vivir por mucho tiempo… bueno si es que alguien se hace cargo de eso." Le dijo con una risa burlona.

Kurt se fue al baño al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, no le importó dejarlos en su sala… Blaine viviría y eso era lo único que importaba.

X-X-X

El olor a antisépticos fue lo primero que notó, después el resplandor del sol en sus ojos de una forma casi dolorosa.

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Sintió suaves roces en su cabello que lo hicieron calmarse de inmediato, conocía esas caricias donde fuera, conocía ese aroma que comenzaba a percibir.

El suave aroma de violetas y vainilla… el suave aroma de Kurt.

"¿Kurt?" Preguntó con su voz cansada forzándose por abrir los ojos.

"Shhh, tranquilo."

"Kurt… Kurt"

Logró abrir los ojos a pesar del dolor y de la intensa luz. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, su boca estaba seca y se sentía tan agotado… pero ahí estaba Kurt, viéndolo con una sonrisa, su rostro se veía cansado y pero sus ojos estaban tan brillantes como siempre… tan hermosos.

"_Scusa…non ci siamo già visti prima?" (Disculpa… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?) _

"Eres un bobo," le dijo Kurt riendo ligeramente mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello.

"_Hai degli occhi belli," (Y tú tienes unos hermosos ojos.)_

"Creo que el casi morir te afecto el cerebro," le dijo con un tono de humor pero a pesar de eso Blaine podía notar el temor en su voz y en su mirada… eso lo hacía sentir incluso peor.

"Estoy bien," le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ya no te preocupes… toma más que esto para acabar con un Anderson."

"No hables como si no hubiera pasado nada Blaine," le dijo Kurt viéndolo con tristeza.

Blaine deseaba más que nada poder levantar su brazo y limpiar sus lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse pero no podía moverse por mucho que lo deseara.

"¡Pensé que ibas a morir Blaine! ¡No puedes hacerme algo así jamás!"

A pesar de la mirada furiosa de su ángel Blaine no pudo evitar reír, el dolor fue terrible pero valió la pena, se sentía tan bien el saber que Kurt se preocupaba por él.

"Siento haberte hecho sentir mal, es lo que menos quiero en el mundo," le dijo sonriendo ligeramente

"Me hiciste sentir eso y más, tuve que lidiar con tu amiguito, con tus fiebres… esta semana no ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida en realidad." Le dijo este suspirando.

"¿Semana?"

"¡Claro! ¡Estabas casi muerto Blaine! Es un milagro que incluso despertaras." Le dijo este exasperado.

"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer," le dijo Blaine viendo a su alrededor en busca de su celular.

"¡Estás loco si crees que voy a dejarte levantar de ese sillón!" le dijo Kurt cruzando sus brazos.

"Está bien, _tesoro _ lo que sea por ti." Le dijo con una voz cansada, era increíble que aún a pesar de acabar de despertarse estuviera tan cansando.

"Descansa Blaine," le dijo Kurt comenzando una vez más a acariciar su cabello.

"_Ti amo mio angelo_"

"¿Blaine?" le preguntó suavemente antes de que se durmiera una vez más. _"Se mai fare questo nuovo, Ti ammazzo!" (Si alguna vez haces esto de nuevo, ¡Te mato!)_

"Me encanta cuando hablas Italiano _tesoruccio," (cariño)_ le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de quedarse completamente dormido

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

A los seis días después de haberse despertado ya se sentía mucho mejor, claro aún batallaba para moverse pero al menos ya podía comer aunque fuera un plato de sopa caliente completo. El estar mejorando alegraba Kurt y eso lo hacía sentir incluso mejor.

No fue hasta ese mismo día horas más tarde que su humor completamente.

Escuchaba voces desde la sala, estaba confundido, se suponía que en el pequeño departamento estaban solo los dos, ni siquiera Sebastian se había atrevido a poner un pie en el lugar después de que despertó y que le hubieran contado lo ocurrido.

Pero no esa voz era de un hombre y solo un hombre se atrevería a ir al departamento de Kurt.

Con pasos lentos cuidadosos se fue acercando, lo que menos quería era alertarlos de su presencia.

"¿Y por qué no Kurt?" Escuchó al estúpido ese decirle molesto. "Te vas de vacaciones como si nada ¿¡Y ahora resulta que no puedes incluso salir a comer?! ¿Acaso eres el prisionero de ese imbécil?"

"¡No seas grosero Ian!" Kurt se escuchaba molesto con las palabras del otro, y francamente Blaine se estaba conteniendo para no ir ahí y partirle la cara, herido o no ese idiota no era un contendiente para él. Estaba seguro que lo podía hacer llorar de un golpe.

Al fin de cuentas ya casi lo había logrado una vez.

"No sé porque te comportas de esta manera Ian, Yo tengo derecho a mis vacaciones las cuales no he tomado en varios años, si decido tomarlas ahora es mi decisión y mi problema. No tengo por qué pedirte permiso." Su voz era fría, podría imaginárselo frente a él con sus brazos cruzados y la mirada más fría que su ángel sabía dar, esa mirada que le helaba los huesos y lo hacía querer tomarlo en esos momentos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Mírate Kurt!" le dijo el hombre exasperado. "Desde que ese italianito de mierda llegó a tu vida tu estas diferente, no eres el Kurt que yo conozco… Lo único que haces es correr a su lado cuando él te llama como su perro fiel."

Blaine estaba apretando tan fuerte sus puños en ese momento que podía sentir las uñas enterrándosele en la piel. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso de su ángel?

Con cada palabra el maestro firmaba su sentencia.

"¡No estoy corriendo con nadie Ian! Si estoy aquí es porque Blaine me necesita y siempre estaré ahí para él. S te conté fue para que me ayudaras en la universidad no para que vinieras a mi casa a juzgarme… te quiero Ian, eres mi amigo más querido pero eso no te da derecho a juzgar mi relación con Blaine, No te da derecho a hablar de algo que no conoces y que jamás llegaras a conocer. "

"Kurt por favor, yo solo quiero tenerte de regreso, 2le dijo el hombre con un tono de tristeza.

Y no lo culpaba por Kurt el estaba dispuesto a arrastrarse entre mil cerdos con tal de no perderlo.

"No me has perdido Ian," le dijo con un suspiro Kurt. "Eres mi amigo y siempre contarás con mi amistad. Trabajamos juntos, y siempre estaré ahí para ti y lo sabes."

"Pero no estás como yo lo quiero…"

"Ian… no puedo darte algo que no siento… ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?" le preguntó Kurt en un tono cansado.

"Porque no es tan fácil dejar ir lo que más quieres en la vida." Le dijo este apenas audible. "Porque no es tan fácil ver como un estúpido se lleva al hombre que amas con sólo una mirada… tú no te mereces a alguien como él Kurt. No te mereces a un bastardo que sólo te utilice cuándo él le plazca. ¿Dime donde ha estado el todo este tiempo? ¡Si en verdad Quisiera estar contigo no se hubiera largado!" El tipo se escuchaba más que violento, Blaine estaba dispuesto a intervenir en caso de que se pusiera violento.

"¡Lo único que logras es que yo me aleje de ti Ian!" le grito ahora Kurt enojado. "¡Mírate! Vienes a mi casa furioso por mis decisiones, a criticar mi estilo de vida…Mis relaciones-"

"¡Según tú ustedes no son nada! ¿Ahora me dices que tienen una relación?" le preguntó Ian indignado.

"Lo que hay entre Blaine y yo es bastante grande como para que se describa en una palabra," escuchó a decir a Kurt. Sus palabras lo hacían sonreír… eran tan ciertas. "Ian, Blaine es importante en mi vida… No sé en qué situación estoy con él en estos momentos pero puedo decirte que el siempre estará en mi vida… y si no puedes respetar eso o aceptarlo… creo que no hay nada que decir."

Se formó un silenció enorme en la habitación, por un momento Blaine creyó que el hombre se había ido alejándose por fin de sus vidas.

"No quiero perderte," Escuchó decir para su mala suerte.

"Entonces, ahórrate tus comentarios," le dijo Kurt seriamente. "Hazlo y podremos seguir con nuestra amistad."

"Lo que sea por tenerte en mi vida."

Blaine no se quedó a escuchar más. Aún a pesar del dolor en su abdomen se apresuró para regresar a la habitación de Kurt y tomar su celular.

_"¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres? ¿Tu princesita no te está tratando bien? "_

"Cuida tu boca Smythe, tengo un trabajo para ti." Le dijo Blaine sin rodeos.

"¿_Qué es lo que necesitas?"_ le dijo ya en un tono serio.

"Ian Watson… encárgate de él. Quiero verlo acabado, sin trabajo, sin nada… quiero que se aleje lo más pronto de la vida de Kurt."

"_Y una vez más volvemos a la nenita. ¡Nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer Blaine! ¿Necesitas que te recuerde que debemos devolverle a Hunter el favor? ¿Qué tenemos que ayudar a tu hermano a recuperar a Holly?"_ Le dijo Sebastian enfadado.

"¿Necesitas que te recuerde que _YO soy TU_ jefe?"Le preguntó Blaine fríamente. "¿En verdad crees que se me olvida lo que pasó? ¡Las heridas aún están frescas Sebastian! Aún las siento."

_"Entonces haz algo, vives obsesionado con tu 'hombrecito.' Ya es tiempo que hagas tu trabajo Blaine."_

"Ya te he dicho que no me llames así," le dijo Molesto Blaine. "Y no necesito que me digas como hacer mi trabajo Sebastian. Haz lo que te corresponde y déjame lo demás a mi… espero resultados por la mañana."

Terminó la llamada justo en cuanto la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Kurt acababa de entrar con una charola en las manos.

"¿Todo bien?" le preguntó Kurt al verlo mientras dejaba la charola sobre el tocador. "¡Sabes que no debes estar de pie Blaine!" le dijo este corriendo hacia él para ayudarlo a acostarse."

Antes de que su ángel pudiera tocarlo Blaine rápidamente lo tomó fuertemente de la cintra acercándolo a él con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Así que soy importante en tu vida he?" le dijo besando su cuello con una sonrisa digna de un depredador. "¿Siempre estaré en tu vida he?"

"¿Quién te dio permiso de escuchar conversaciones ajenas?" Le preguntó Kurt tratando de sonar enojado pero Blaine podía notar la sonrisa que se animaba a salir en su rostro. _"Sei la mia vita mio angelo, mi cimpleti." (Eres mi vida mi ángel, tú me completas.)_

"Y tú," le dijo separándose con cuidado de no lastimarlo. "Te acuestas en la cama y comes… no importa que tan meloso te pongas tienes que comer."

"¿Me das de comer en la boca?" le preguntó este con una sonrisa picara.

"No tienes tanta suerte." Le dijo Kurt sonriendo al ver la cara de tristeza del italiano.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Sólo una cosa les pido y ni siquiera eso saben hacer bien."

Tres hombres se encontraban de rodillas frente a él, todos estaban con los rostros asustados y nerviosos.

Tenían que estarlo… al fin de cuentas el sólo dictaría su destino.

"¿Acaso estoy rodeado de inútiles?" les preguntó con sarcasmo. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta. "Gracias a ustedes Blaine Anderson se encuentra vivo, descansando tranquilamente en la casa de su noviecito y se vengara, de eso no hay duda. A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán mucho peor." Su voz era quieta y suave y aún así estas les helaban hasta los huesos.

No había nadie en esa habitación que no estuviera temblando.

"¿Qué quiere que hagamos?" Le preguntó uno de los hombres arrodillados.

"¿Ustedes?" les preguntó riendo sarcásticamente. "Ustedes no harán nada…. ¿Andrew?" le preguntó volteando a ver a uno de los hombres que estaba de pie junto a la ventana. "Mátalos."

Salió de la habitación haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de terror y agonía de los hombres.

Afuera de su habitación se encontraba uno de sus mayores hombres de confianza.

"¿Entonces estás seguro que Blaine está en la casa de Kurt?" le preguntó mientras caminaban a otra habitación.

"Sin duda alguna, ha pasado ahí casi esta semana sanando." Le dijo el hombre entrando con él al despacho. "¿Quiere que preparemos otra emboscada? Será difícil," le dijo el hombre con un pequeño suspiro. "El departamento del chico está rodeado de hombres de seguridad."

"No," le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "No me gusta hacer lo mismo dos veces… quizá sea mejor atacar a Blaine de una forma más… personal."

"¿Quiere que ya tomemos al chico?" le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. "¿Qué apresuremos el trabajo?"

"No, tranquilo…primero quiero divertirme…" le dijo este con una sonrisa. "Quiero que sea el chico quien corra a mi… que sea él quien se aleje de Anderson."

"¿Cómo planea hacer eso? El chico a pesar de todo adora y venera a Blaine."

"Bueno habrá que darle un motivo para que lo odie." Le dijo casi riendo.

"Sabe creo que yo sé, el motivo perfecto." Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa enorme

"Sabía que podía contar contigo Wesley."

* * *

Por fin el capitulo esperado de Bajo la piel, Por fin ahora si ya sabemos perfectamente que Wes es un espía. Lo siento tenía que hacer a alguien el malo y el ganó el sorteo.

En fin, lamento la tardanza de este capítulo, espero en verdad poder subir el siguiente pronto.

Agradezco sin medida sus comentarios hasta ahora y su apoyo.

Muchas gracias en verdad.


	10. Chapter 10

Nuevo capitulo ¡Y esta vez subí el correcto!

Una vez más agradezco a todos sus comentarios por los capítulos pasados, en verdad no saben lo feliz que me siento de tener lectoras (es) como ustedes.

¡Son maravillosos!

En fin espero les guste este capítulo el cual contiene una regalito que comienza con S y termina con MUT

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas y Kurt comenzaba a perder la cabeza.

Aún le quedaban algunos días de vacaciones, aunque una parte de él deseaba poder dejar todo y regresar al trabajo… pero no podía hacerlo… abandonar a Blaine justo cuando su Italiano- ¡El italiano! Abandonarlo ahora que él estaba sanando era algo que jamás podría hacerlo…

Incluso cuando este lo sacara de sus casillas.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"Gritó Kurt cuándo regreso de hacer las compras y encontró a Blaine sentado cómodamente en su sillón.

"Estoy viendo una película," le dijo este sonriendo inocentemente.

"¡¿Y para eso tienes que estar desnudo?!" le volvió a gritar Kurt dejando caer las bolsas que había comprado. "¿Acaso no tienes decencia?"

"¡Quiero que se refresquen mis heridas!" Le dijo Blaine defendiéndose con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Tus heridas están en tu pecho no….ahí abajo!" Podía sentir que su rostro estaba en llamas. Blaine era la única persona que lo podía dejar sin habla y enfurecerlo a la vez.

"¿Te molesta? Por lo que veo no has parado de mirar _ahí abajo_." Le dijo este poniéndose de pie.

Kurt abrió y cerró la boca como un pez mientras que Blaine se acercaba a él. No era la primera vez que esto pasaba, aun se sorprendía de sorprenderse por encontrarlo desnudo en su departamento.

"Yo-yo-yo No te e-estoy viendo na-nada." Le dijo Kurt dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Blaine desnudo y a tan corta distancia no era algo bueno para su sistema.

Blaine se acercó a él acorralándolo en contra la pared. La fría superficie de su espalda le hacía notar más el calor del cuerpo de Blaine, seduciéndolo e invitándolo con cada respiración, con cada mirada. _"Il tuo non devi mentire." (No debes mentirme)._ Le dijo suavemente en su oído. "Te conozco a la perfección_ Angelo,_ sé que me deseas… tanto ó más de lo que te deseo yo a ti."

Blaine sonreía enormemente, su sonrisa era altanera, completamente llena de seguridad. No había duda de que confiaba en sus palabras… Kurt no sabía si quería quitarle esa sonrisa a golpes o a besos.

Morder esos labios carnosos hasta que estuvieran rojos e hinchaos y no los pudiera mover más, besarlos hasta una vez más aprenderse de memoria su sabor y-

Movió la cabeza para limpiar sus pensamientos. Ese tren de ideas no le llevaba a nada bueno, no con él.

Blaine lo miraba intensamente, sus ojos oscurecidos por algo más que él deseo y la lujuria, algo que a Kurt le daba ilusión y miedo pensarlo.

Su rostro se acercó más al suyo, por unos momentos Kurt contuvo la respiración, esos labios que tanto deseaba estaban por fin tan cerca de los suyos, sólo tenía que moverse un poco más y…

"¿Qué harás de cenar?" le preguntó Blaine separándose de golpe y viéndolo con una sonrisa divertida.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Kurt en esos momentos se hubiera muerto de risa. El castaño se encontraba con su cabeza inclinada hacia delante y con los labios salidos, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos claramente sorprendidos,

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Blaine tratando de no reír.

"¡Sí!"Le dijo Kurt rápidamente enderezándose y sacudiéndose polvo inexistente de su pantalón mientras que evadía la mirada de Blaine. "H-Hare pollo al horno con algunas verduras… creo que ya es hora de que comiences a comer más sólidos." Le dijo este comenzando a tomar una vez más las bolsas en el suelo.

"Mmm que bien," le dijo Blaine entretenido. "Apuesto a que hay _otras cosas_ Que ya puedo comer."

"¡Blaine!" Le dijo Kurt viéndolo boquiabierto.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó este con una pequeña risa. "Estoy hablando de Pescado, de pasta, carne roja… _tu carne."_ Le dijo pasando al lado de él mientras le daba una nalgada que hizo al castaño saltar y dar el mas adorable grito que el italiano jamás hubiera escuchado. "Me muero por comer."

"E-Es-Estas Loco si crees que comerás desnudo." Le dijo este tratando de ignorar el incendio que eran sus mejillas. "No quiero que tu desnudo trasero toque mis sillas importadas."

Blaine se detuvo antes de entrar a la habitación y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, igual o más enorme que las otras. "_Mio angelo_ para cuando esta semana termine esas sillas importadas tocaran más que mi trasero."

Blaine dejó solo a Kurt, boquiabierto, sonrojado y aunque él se negara en un futuro en aceptarlo temblando de anticipación.

Una vez más Blaine lo sacaba de sus casillas…

Y lo hacía de la forma más placentera y tortuosa que pudiera Existir.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jacob Ben Isrrael era un hombre ocupado.

O al menos eso les hacía creer a todas las personas que trabajan para él.

Todas las mañanas el hombre llegaba a su oficina puntual y con un café en la mano, era la típica imagen de un hombre trabajador y exitoso aún a pesar de du enorme y horrible cabellera.

Saludaba a sus periodistas con la sonrisa más hipócrita que pudiera existir y subía a su oficina ignorando las pláticas de todos los que trabajaban para él y los que además lo odiaban sin medida.

Entraba a su oficina pidiéndole a su secretaria que desviara todas sus llamadas y que les dijera a todos que estaba en juntas mientras realizaba su trabajo como todo un buen reportero.

Mas sin embargo una vez que entraba a su oficina esa fachada se venía abajo.

Llegaba a su escritorio botando su café y encendiendo inmediatamente su televisor.

Siempre era lo mismo, correr a su trabajo donde Rachel Berry actriz de Hollywood y Broadway lo esperaba en su televisor.

Tenía absolutamente todas sus películas, cubría todas sus historias, tenía a los mejores de sus trabajadores siguiéndola a todas partes. Cientos de fotos de la actriz llegaban a su oficina cada semana…. Ningunas de ellas se publicaban. Todas se encontraban ya sea en álbumes o en su computadora. Todas ellas les servían para cumplir sus fantasías cada día.

Un día era su esposa, otro día era su puta, al siguiente una colegiala…pero siempre era su diosa… el verla y tocarse mientras la veía todos los días era el único sentido de su vida.

Por esa mujer haría lo que fuera.

Comenzó su día como siempre, perdiéndose en sus fantasías, imaginándose al lado del amor de su vida, complaciéndola y haciéndola sentir toda una mujer, tal como estaba seguro que lo haría.

Fue así como horas más tarde lo encontraron.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de su silla sorprendido.

Ahí en la puerta dos hombres lo veían con grandes sonrisas mientras este se encontraba en el suelo con los pantalones en las rodillas.

"Señor no pude de-"

Su secretaria se detuvo en seco al verlo, se llevo las manos a su boca y era imposible no ver que moría por contener la carcajada que cualquier momento estaría por salir.

"¡Lárguese señorita Pride! ¡Lárguese de una vez si no quiere que la corra!"

La joven cerró la puerta de su oficina más sin embargo eso no impidió que pudieran escuchar las fuertes carcajadas de esta… estaba seguro que en un par de minutos todo el edificio lo sabría.

"¡Me las van a pagar!" gritó el acomodándose los pantalones con la mayor dignidad posible, "¡No saben lo que han hecho! ¡Con quien se están metiendo!" Les grito con la cara deformada por el coraje.

Los hombres no reían mas sin embargo lo veían con la mirada llena de burla, humillándolo aún más.

"Tranquilo ricitos," le dijo uno de los hombres caminando a una de sus sillas y sentándose ahora si viéndolo con una sonrisa burlesca. "Quien diría que tras horrible cabellera se escondiera una mente tan retorcida… en serio que das asco amigo."

"Más vale que te calles la boca o haré que la callen por ti." Le dijo Jacob enojado.

El hombre rió y se puso de pie acercándosele. El hombre era mucho más alto que el, fornido e intimidante, por más poder que tuviera Jacob no podía evitar temblar vergonzosamente.

"¿O qué?"Le preguntó este riendo fríamente "¿Piensas hacerme algo _tú_? Mírate, eres un patético pervertido que vive a las miserias de Clarington… ¿Dime cuanto te está pagando?"

"El señor Clarington me da más de lo que te puedes imaginar," le dijo este con su voz temblorosa.

"¡No me digas!" Le dijo este riendo y volteando a ver a su compañero. "¿Escuchaste Sammy? El idiota cree que no podemos darle algo más que Clarington." El hombre se volvió hacia Jacob, ahora su sonrisa desapareció completamente.

Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa tan rápido que ni siquiera lo sintió hasta que fue golpeado en la pared. Este lo sujetaba fuertemente ¡Sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo!

"Escúchame bien imbécil, las cosas cambiaran una vez más." Le dijo fríamente. "Clarington te da una buena paga ¿no es así?... pues nosotros nos aseguraremos de que tu cuerpo no esté en las cloacas."

"¡No pienso ayudarles en nada!" les dijo este con dificultad.

"¿A no?... dime ¿Tu trabajo requiere de tus ojos no es así?... sería una pena que los perdieras."

"_Y _ tu lengua," le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa fría.

"¡N-N-No se atreverían!" Les gritó.

El hombre sosteniéndolo río fuertemente y lo volvió a azotar contra la pared. "¿Acaso crees que eso es mucho?...He hecho cosas peores que quitarle los ojos a alguien y créeme a ti puedo hacerte cosas peores."

El hombre lo tiro al suelo y Jacob cayó dolorosamente golpeándose la cabeza.

"Trabajaras para nosotros si quieres mantenerte con vida… ó al menos completo," le dijo riendo. "Si crees que decirle a tu Adorado Hunter cambiara algo, te equivocas. Puckzilla no le tiene miedo a un grupo de tarado con dinero…. Tu vida es mía… si la quieres mantener ya sabes que hacer."

Jacob estaba temblando, estaba seguro que lo que mojaba sus pantalones era mucho más que el semen seco de hace unos minutos.

"¿Q-Q-Que quieren que haga?" les preguntó sumiso.

"Así me gusta," le dijo el hombre caminando hacia su compañero.

"Necesitamos tu ayuda para publicar una historia. Necesitamos tu arte de exagerar las cosas y hacer todo completamente basura…. Esta historia tiene que llamar la atención de todos." Le dijo el rubio poniendo en su escritorio un sobre amarillo. "Todo lo que necesitas está ahí."

"¡Lo hare! ¡Lo hare! ¡Lárguense ya!" Les grito desde el suelo.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya nos vamos," le dijo el otro riendo al verlo. "Sólo una pregunta," le dijo viéndolo con su estúpida sonrisa. "¿Qué te está dando Hunter para que seas su lame botas?"

Jacob no contestó, su mirada inconscientemente se fue al televisor haciendo que el hombre riera enormemente, ahí en pausa se encontraba el rostro de su ángel sonriéndole a algún actor extraño.

"¿Berry? ¡¿La actriz?!" Le dijo este "¿El maldito de Hunter te está entregando una mujer?"

"¡Me dijo que la conocería!" Le dijo Jacob por fin llorando de vergüenza y coraje. "¡Me prometió que me ayudaría a que fuera mía!"

Ambos hombres rieron haciéndolo sentir peor.

"Eres un idiota si en verdad crees que Hunter conseguiría que _Rachel Berry_ se enamore de ti… mírate, eres un enfermo, lo único que conseguirás es el consuelo de tu mano, tal como lo haces ya."

Los hombres caminaron a la puerta dejándolo en el suelo, ahora temblaba de coraje.

Haría su maldito reportaje pero las cosas no se quedarían así, eso lo podía jurar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Podía sentir sus caricias por las noches. Tentándolo, haciéndolo desear más cada vez.

Sus manos pasaban por su cuerpo, tan suaves y fugaces como el viento, haciéndolo temblar de escalofríos.

A él le encantaba cuando eso sucedía. Podía sentir las vibraciones de su pecho en su espalda, confortándolo y haciéndolo sonreír. Pero siempre eran solo eso; caricias que lo dejaban con ganas de más, pero su orgullo le impedía decirlo.

Necesitaba proteger su corazón.

Había olvidado lo que era dormir entre los brazos del italiano. Procuraba no dormirse tan cerca de él para no lastimarlo pero en cuestión de minutos inconscientemente quizás se encontraba entre sus brazos siendo sujetado de la forma más segura y reconfortante que jamás hubiera sentido.

Esos brazos lo hacían sonreír cada noche… Esos brazos eran su hogar a pesar de todo.

Por las mañanas Blaine actuaba como si nada pasara confundiéndolo aún más, sólo mantenía su sonrisa en los labios y lo veía con esa intensidad que lo volvía loco.

"Estaba pensando en que quizás el día de hoy yo haga la comida," le dijo Blaine mientras comía un poco de su desayuno.

"¿Lo harás desnudo?" Le preguntó Kurt tratando de sonar enfadado.

"¿Quieres que lo esté?" le preguntó Blaine viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Kurt se sonrojara.

"Yo-Yo… Sabes que, voy a darme una ducha, en serio que no te soporto algunas veces." Le dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie para irse a su habitación.

"¿Solo algunas veces cierto?"

Kurt entró a su baño con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si bien era cierto que Blaine lo volvía loco, también era cierto que era la única persona que lo hacía sentir completamente feliz.

El agua caliente lo relajó de inmediato, le encantaba bañarse por la mañana, sentir como sus músculos perdían su tensión y cedían ante la temperatura del agua, calmándolo.

Estaba tan perdido en la sensación del agua sobre su piel que no se dio cuenta de la compañía hasta que fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura.

"¡Blaine!" Gritó sorprendido, dando un pequeño salto al sentirlo tras de él.

"Me encanta cuándo gritas mi nombre," le dijo Blaine en su oído para después besar justo debajo de él.

"¡No debes de estar aquí!" le dijo Kurt tratando de zafarse. "¡Me estoy dando un baño!"

"Pues yo quiero darme un baño también _tesoruccio_ ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?... ahorraremos agua." Le dijo besando su espalda. Suavemente.

"Blaine…" Le dijo el tratando de sonar enfadado.

Pero no lo estaba… Lo que sentía en esos momentos era todo menos enfado.

Sentir los brazos alrededor de su cintura, y su cuerpo mojado y fornido tras de él eran la gloria, ese pecado que se contenía por cometer.

Podía sentir cuanto lo deseaba Blaine, su respiración era jadeante, llena de deseo y desesperación.

"Tú no quieres que me vaya," le dijo Blaine a su oído mientras que sus manos lo acariciaban por todo su pecho. Sus dedos apretaban sus pezones haciéndolo arquear su espalda._ "Non Posso piû aspettare,_ te necesito." _(No puedo esperar)_

Blaine lo tomó de las caderas y le dio la vuelta tan rápido que Kurt sintió su mundo girar por un tiempo, inmediatamente Blaine lo besó desesperado, mordiendo y succionando sus labios.

Sus dientes chocaron en distintas ocasiones pero eso no tenía importancia, no cuándo las manos de Blaine le acariciaban sus piernas, le apretaban los glúteos… no cuando sus miembros se frotaban rápidamente.

"Te deseo tanto," le dijo Blaine mientras besaba su cuello. "Si supieras lo que sueño con hacerte _mio angelo_." Sus labios mordían su cuello, claramente deseando dejar marcas como siempre.

"No marcas," le dijo Kurt suavemente mientras disfrutaba cada beso del italiano.

"Si marcas," le dijo este casi gruñendo. "Eres mío Kurt, sólo mío y todos tienen que saberlo…_el tiene que saberlo." _Le dijo tomando su miembro entre sus manos y apretándolo tan placenteramente que hizo que Kurt gimiera fuertemente de placer. "¿Lo ves? ¿Te das cuenta de cómo sólo yo puedo hacerte desmoronarte de esta manera?... Sólo Yo… siempre yo." Le dijo besándolo en los labios con más intensidad.

"Blaine," le dijo Kurt apenas audible, su voz llena de desesperación y placer.

"Así es, sólo Blaine."

Las manos de Blaine masajeaban sus glúteos, sus dedos listos para comenzar a prepararlo.

"Espera," le dijo Kurt separándose haciendo que Blaine gimiera quejándose. Estaba desesperado por tomar a Kurt una vez más. "No podemos hacerlo,"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Sabes lo mucho que me he contenido para no inclinarte en la mesa y tomarte, todos los días?"

"¡Estas herido! Aún no sanas y lo único que lograríamos es herirte de nuevo."

"No," le dijo Blaine abrazándolo de la cintura una vez más y acercándolo a él. "Lo que lograríamos es que los dos nos sintamos _muy bien_."

"Puedo lastimarte Blaine." Le dijo Kurt separándose y viéndolo con intensidad.

"No lo harás ¡Por favor Kurt no me tortures así!"

Blaine estaba desesperado, y aunque Kurt tratara de ignorarlo el también lo estaba.

"Acuéstate en la tina," le dijo Kurt

"¿Qué?" le preguntó Blaine confundido.

"¡Hazlo!"

Batallaron por unos minutos con el pequeño espacio de la tina, Kurt tuvo que salir de esta. Blaine se acostó, apenas cabía en la tina; una vez que lo hizo apenas quedaba espacio.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?" le preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt se metió a la tina y se arrodillo poniendo sus rodillas en el espacio libre a los costados de Blaine. "Haré el trabajo por ti." Le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa seductora.

Estar ahí arrodillado sobre Blaine, sintiendo el agua chocar contra su espalda mientras que Blaine lo veía intensamente, desesperado. Podía sentir la erección de Blaine bajo de él, firme y caliente haciéndolo temblar de excitación.

Comenzó a Prepararse a sí mismo, la mirada de Blaine se hizo incluso más intensa, sus ojos estaban casi negros llenos de deseo. Se sentía expuesto ante su mirada, sus manos lo acariciaban.

Kurt estaba listo, se acomodó y lentamente fue descendiendo sobre el miembro de Blaine. Se sentía tan lleno, tan completo.

"Dios eres perfecto," le dijo Blaine tomándolo de las caderas.

Kurt comenzó a tomar su ritmo, lentamente torturando a Blaine y a sí mismo, podía sentir las manos de Blaine apretar con más fuerza sus caderas, quería que fuera más rápido, más fuerte.

"Quisiera que pudieras verte," le dijo Blaine gimiendo. "Tomándome como un loco lleno de deseo… Me encantas _mio angelo_. Eres mío."

Blaine comenzaba a moverlo de las caderas, bajándolo con fuerza cada vez que el movía sus caderas hacia arriba. El choque de sus caderas dejaba escapar un sonido obsceno, que al igual que el ligero dolor aumentaban el placer en Kurt.

Se llevó sus manos a su miembro subiendo y bajando al ritmo en el que Blaine lo embestía como un toro salvaje. Estaba tan cerca.

"Vamos _mío amore, _termina. Córrete en mí, _Márcame_."

Sus palabras lo hicieron llegar al punto máximo de placer con un gemido de sorpresa. Listones blancos salieron de él hasta llegar al pecho del italiano y perderse entre las gotas de agua que bajaban sin parar.

Inmediatamente después pudo sentir como Blaine lo llenaba por dentro apretando firmemente sus caderas.

Por varios segundos ambos se quedaron así, respirando agitadamente mientras trataban de calmar sus corazones. Kurt se dejó caer en el pecho de Blaine este abrazándolo inmediatamente.

Kurt podía sentir como el agua que chocaba en su espalda estaba ya tornándose fría, más sin embargo no se movió. En su lugar dio una larga carcajada que hizo que Blaine dejara de besar su frente para verlo con una ceja levantada.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Hubiera sido más fácil salir y usar la cama ¿No crees?"

"Quizás… Pero siempre es bastante divertido tener sexo en el baño…. Es uno de mis lugares favoritos"

"Todos son tus lugares favoritos," le dijo Kurt con otra pequeña carcajada.

"Lo son mientras que lo haga contigo." Le dijo Blaine al oído. "Siempre contigo."

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente Kurt se levantó con una sonrisa, para su sorpresa la cama estaba vacía y no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el departamento.

Salió de su habitación directo a la cocina, ahí se encontraba Blaine, para su sorpresa vestido de traje acomodándose la corbata frente a uno de sus espejos.

"¡Ha estas despierto!" le dijo este con una sonrisa al verlo.

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" le preguntó Kurt viéndolo molesto.

"Un moño de corbata, tu sabes que soy un horror para estas cosas. ¿Quieres ayudarme?" le preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt suspiro y se acercó a él tomando la corbata. "Sabes muy bien que no me refería a eso Anderson." Le dijo Comenzando a hacer el nudo.

"Blaine," le dijo este tomándolo de la cintura. "No te permitiré que me llames de otra forma… para ti soy Blaine."

Kurt suspiro y rodó sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. "No respondiste mi pregunta _Blaine."_

Blaine besó rápidamente sus labios aprovechando la proximidad de la situación. "Es hora de que regrese al trabajo… hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer."

"¡Aún estas herido!" Le dijo Kurt viéndolo con reproche. "Si crees que voy a dejarte ir en tu estado estas muy equivocado."

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso Kurt," le dijo este seriamente. "Tengo que realizar mi trabajo y lo sabes…. Ya descanse lo suficiente…. Y más que eso." Le dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

"¿Así que es eso?"Le preguntó Kurt con coraje. "Tuviste lo que querías de mí y ahora te vas así de fácil."

"¿Estas molesto por eso?" le preguntó Blaine divertido. "Hace unos días no querías ni verme y ahora te quejas por que te dejo."

Las quejas de Kurt murieron en sus labios. Blaine estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Puedes estar tranquilo Kurt. No pienso dejarte, menos ahora que ya recuerdas a la perfección a quien le perteneces." Las manos de Blaine bajaron a sus glúteos y los apretaron con fuerzas haciéndolo dar un leve brinco de sorpresa. "Nos vemos más tarde _mio angelo_, tú y yo aún tenemos muchas cosas por hacer."

Blaine besó sus labios rápidamente na vez más antes de salir de su departamento y dejar a Kurt ahí parado sin parpadear por varios segundos.

Le preocupaba Blaine, le preocupaba que algo le pudiera pasar ahora cuando estaba más vulnerable… y lo peor de todo era que él no podía ayudarle.

Su teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, lo contestó confundido, el número era extraño.

"¿Hola?"

"_Señor Hummel." _

La voz era seria e inconfundible, sabía bien quien era pero eso aumentó su confusión, jamás se había comunicado con él antes.

"Directora Tibideaux, ¿A qué se debe el gusto de su llamada?" Le preguntó Kurt tratando de no sonar nervioso. Aún a pesar de todo ese tiempo esa mujer le ponía los cabellos de punta.

"_Dudo mucho que esta sea una llamada placentera maestro Hummel. El motivo de esta es para avisarle que el día de mañana se realizará una junta extraordinaria con los catedráticos de la universidad a las nueve de la mañana, su presencia es obligatoria." _

"¿Una junta? ¿Acaso hay un cambio en el reglamento escolar o con algún curso?" Preguntó el confundido.

"_¿No ha leído el periódico esta mañana?" l_e preguntó la directora después de una pequeña pausa.

"No," le dijo el confundido.

"_Le aconsejo que lo haga señor Hummel, antes de que sea la junta. Ahí descubrirá el motivo de ésta."_

La llamada terminó y Kurt se quedó aún más confundido.

Rápidamente se fue a su escritorio para encender su computadora, no fueron ni un par de minutos los que pasaron cuando ya se encontraba buscando los encabezados de los periódicos de la ciudad, hasta que lo encontró.

Ese encabezado el cual ocasiono la junta y el cual hizo que sus entrañas giraran dolorosamente.

"_**Maestro intercambia calificaciones por favores sexuales con un estudiante menor de edad. Ian Watson ¿Qué clase de maestros tiene NYADA?"**_

* * *

Oh por dios, ¿Cuántos de ustedes se esperaban algo así? ¿Qué pasara ahora?

En fin espero les haya gustado, ya saben que si encuentra algo mal me lo hagan saber, por favor, se los agradeceré enormemente.

Bueno para los que me han preguntado sobre un comentario que hice en mi pasada historia, hasta ahora puedo decirles que Si. Por lo pronto esta será mi última historia.

Como ven he estado bastante ocupada y casi no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, y creo que hacer esto lleva tiempo y dedicación y me diento triste en no tenerlo, así que hasta que tenga el tiempo suficiente y pueda escribir algo de calidad y satisfactorio subiere otra historia.

No tiene sentido que escriba algo que no tenga todo mi empeño y mis ganas.

No abandonare el fandom, creo que seré una Gleek por siempre, y tampoco los abandonare a ustedes, aquí tendrán a alguien cuando lo necesiten. : )


	11. Chapter 11

Un capítulo más!

Mil gracias por sus comentarios hasta hora y por seguir leyendo a pesar de las tardanzas de las actualizaciones. :S

Sigo haciendo el famoso pleonasmo (?) olvide corregirlo en el capitulo pasado pero este está libre de eso haha.

En fin espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

"Bien supongo que ya todos sabemos por qué nos encontramos aquí."

El silencio y la tensión eran tan altos y casi palpables, Kurt podía jurar que podía cortarlos con un cuchillo en ese momento.

Se encontraban en un pequeño auditorio circular, donde la mayoría de los estudiantes barítonos y tenores hacían sus prácticas de canto, alrededor se encontraban todos los maestros de las facultades en NYADA, había varios de ellos que Kurt no conocía ni incluso de sus años de alumno.

En el centro Carmen los veía seriamente

"Esto parece una película medieval," comentó a su lado Cassandra la cual le había dejado su puesto y ahora se encargaba de enseñar baile a los alumnos más avanzados. "Si hay que matar a Watson hay que hacer lo ya."

Carmen hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de Casandra en su lugar esta tomó un periódico de una pequeña mesa.

"La reputación de esta prestigiosa universidad ha quedado manchada por uno de nuestros profesores."Les dijo enojada. "Por varios años las mejores casas de ópera y teatro _del mundo _han preferido a los alumnos de NYADA sobre cualquier otra universidad…. Ahora gracias a este periódico la universidad ha perdido convenios con cinco empresas teatrales. No dudo que más sigan su ejemplo."

"Bueno," dijo una profesora regordeta encargada de las clases de ópera. "Watson tiene que irse eso es más que obvio. Ese hombre tiene que alejarse de esta universidad y cortar todo lazo que tenga con esta… ¡No merece trabajar en esta ciudad! Es un desprestigio no solo para esta universidad sino también para las artes."

"¡No pueden hacer es!" Alzó la voz Kurt inmediatamente haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

"Pero claro que lo vas a defender," le dijo un maestro de expresión corporal. "Es tu _pareja_ no me sorprende. Dudo mucho que usted no hubiera estado informado de tales acontecimientos." Le dijo con una mueca de asco.

"Primero que nada lo defiendo porque es mi amigo y es un excelente profesor, al momento en que Ian sea echado de NYADA ningún otro lugar lo contratará ¡Quedará en la calle! ¿En verdad van a dejarse corromper por las mentiras que un periódico amarillista publica? ¡Todo el periódico es basura!"

"Señor Hummel," le dijo Carmen.

Su voz era tranquila pero aún así todos se callaron al escucharla, el poder que tenía esta era aún todo un misterio para los demás.

"Entiendo que Se sienta de esta forma ante tal circunstancia pero permítame decirle que nada de lo que dice este periódico es mentira."

El sonido de sorpresa de Kurt fue imitado por todos los demás maestros, incluso Cassandra se quedó con la boca abierta ante tales palabras.

"E-E-Eso no es posible," le dijo Kurt sin aliento. "Ian no haría algo así él-"

"Sé que quiere pensar lo mejor de el señor Watson, pero la noche de ayer tuve una charla con él y admitió lo ocurrido." Le dijo ella con un suspiro mientras comenzaba a ver a los demás. "El señor Watson conoció a la alumna Samantha Jones cuándo esta recién entró a la universidad."

"¡¿Una alumna?!" le preguntó Cassandra Incrédula. "Vaya Hummel al parecer tu príncipe rosa no es tan rosa como creías."

"Como decía… el señor Watson la conoció en un centro nocturno y pasaron la noche juntos, no fue hasta que las clases comenzaron que se dio cuenta de que era una de sus alumnas."

"Bueno, no tiene nada de malo que un profesor salga con una estudiante," dijo un maestro un poco incómodo. "Esto es muy común."

"Lo malo es que la señorita Jones era menor de edad cuando eso pasó y que una vez en clases el profesor Watson se aseguró de que ésta tuviera las mejores notas… como ven esto no se puede permitir."

"Debe de haber un error no-"

"¡Señor Hummel!" Le dijo Carmen molesta. "Se ha tomado la decisión de despedir al profesor Watson. Queda prohibido tener algún contacto con él… no permitiré que los profesores que aún sean respetables pierdan su integridad por juntarse con él."

Carmen lo veía fijamente, esa advertencia estaba dirigida solo a él, a nadie más.

"¿Entonces para que es esta junta si ya se ha tomada una decisión?"Le preguntó Kurt molesto.

"El señor Watson ya no forma parte de esta facultad. Sus clases serán repartidas acorde en el área de especialización de los demás hasta que se pueda encontrar un repuesto, mientras tanto espero su discreción ante esto. Nada de hablar con los alumnos ni con nadie más." Con una última mirada hacia Kurt la mujer dejó el lugar haciendo que uno a uno los profesores se fueran yendo.

"Hey Hummel," le dijo Cassandra. "Sé que esto es terrible para ti pero tienes que calmarte."

Kurt suspiraba tratando de tranquilizarse, controlar su coraje y sus lágrimas. "No quiero hablar ahora Casandra."

"Bueno me tendrás que escuchar." Le dijo esta viéndolo seriamente. "Ian es un adulto, se equivoco y es tiempo de que pague por sus errores. Pero Tu Kurt." Le dijo con suavidad. "Molestarte por esto y hacer una guerra en contra de Carmen lo único que lograra es que tu trabajo aquí o en algún otro lugar termine… eres una de las personas más talentosas que he conocido y créeme que eso n se lo digo a todos. No te pido que no hables con Ian ¡Habla con él! Escucha su historia pero por favor no intervengas en la decisión de la mesa directiva o será tu trabajo el que esté en juego... No me hagas tener que escoger un nuevo maestro de baile por que dudo encontrar a alguien tan bueno como tú."

Kurt volteó a verla con una pequeña sonrisa conmovido por las palabras de su antigua maestra y ahora compañera de trabajo quien rara vez decía algo bueno de las demás personas.

"No lo harás," le dijo este suavemente antes de darse la vuelta e irse de ahí.

Necesitaba hablar con Ian, y necesitaba hacerlo de inmediato.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

El olor a humedad cada vez se hacía más intenso las goteras le interrumpían su sueño todas las noches. No había dormido, no podía comer, sólo quería dormir y no despertarse jamás.

"Estás más delgada," le dijo alguien a su lado. Sin abrir los ojos sabía quién era.

"¿En verdad esperas que coma la basura de comida que me dan?" le preguntó ella con sarcasmo. "Ayer encontré un gusano en mi pan ¡Un gusano!...Esto no es vida," le dijo ella con un suspiro.

"Los chicos se han ido y me han dejado una vez más sólo contigo," Con un tono de voz algo bondadoso. Sabía que el trato que le estaban dando le gustaba tanto como a ella.

"Lo único que quiero es descansar." Le dijo esta en un tono cansado.

"Tengo algo para ti que se que te fascinara."

Sacó algo escondido entre su chaqueta, el olor le llegó antes que todo lo demás. Tenía meses que lo olía algo semejante, algo tan delicioso.

"¡Una Hamburguesa!" le dijo ella emocionada al ver la bolsa de papel. "¡Oh por dios podría comerte!" le dijo ella sentándose rápidamente en su cama para tomar la bolsa.

"Prefiero que te la comas a ella." Le dijo él con una sonrisa.

La primera mordida a la hamburguesa fue a gloria para ella. En ese momento descubrió que esa simple hamburguesa con queso era más deliciosa que el Sexo, y definitivamente los sonidos que salían de su boca lo daban a entender.

"Es la hamburguesa mas deliciosa que he probado en mi vida," le dijo ella apenas pasándose la comida. Estaba tan hambrienta que no le importaban los modales. "Te lo agradeceré toda mi vida… En cuanto salga de aquí me asegurare que trabajes con mi esposo… verás que las cosas serán diferentes…. _Él _ es mucho más diferente a la bestia que tienes por jefe."

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios del hombre, su rostro se volvió pensativo y melancólico, incluso algo resignado.

"Mi jefe está desesperado… últimamente sólo está pensando en maneras de terminar a los Anderson… cada vez está más loco y nadie sabe qué es lo que pueda hacer… aunque quiera ocultarlo sé que le teme a tu familia y ese miedo lo orillará a hacer cosas."

"¿Qué cosas?" le preguntó Holly con temor bajando su hamburguesa.

"No lo sé… nadie sabe lo que pasa en la mente de un maniático." Le dijo este suspirando.

"¿Crees que me mate?" Le preguntó ella casi sin voz.

El silencio fue su única respuesta.

"¿Será pronto?"

"Lo único que sé es que no tenemos mucho tiempo." Le dijo él

"¿Tenemos?" Holly no quería sonar esperanzada, pero en esa oscuridad tenía que aferrarse a lo que fuera.

"No dejaré que te lastimen," le dijo tomando su mano. "Te sacaré de aquí. Te lo prometo." Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias… Adam."

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

La puerta del departamento se abrió hasta la segunda vez que tocó.

Ian era todo un desastre, su ropa desalineada, sus ojos rojos y su aliento apestando a alcohol.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó molesto. "No quiero verte ¡No quiero que me veas así!" Le dijo este intentando cerrar la puerta.

Kurt rápidamente coloco su pie impidiéndoselo. "Ian por favor, necesitamos hablar".

Ian suspiro y soltó la puerta, al entrar Kurt pudo notar como el departamento estaba hecho un desastre, papeles tirados por doquier, lámparas y jarrones rotos; aquel bello y lujoso departamento en los que a veces llegaba a pasar la noche había desaparecido.

"No quiero tu lástima Kurt, no la tuya." le dijo Ian al ver los ojos azules del que alguna vez fuera su amante recorrer el departamento. "Ahora mi vida es un asco y lo que menos necesito de ti es que me mires así."

Kurt suspiro y se acercó a la ventana, no quería que Ian viera sus lágrimas. "¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué llegaste a hacer algo así?"

"¡¿En verdad crees que yo quería hacerlo?!" le preguntó Ian molesto haciéndolo girar para verlo. "Me acosté con una menor lo admito, pero cuándo paso ella usaba una identificación falsa ¡Yo no sabía que era una menos de edad!" le dijo este desesperado.

"¿Y lo de las calificaciones? ¿Los enredos que tuvieron en el salón de clases? ¡Me mentiste sobre ella y me mentiste sobre tu sexualidad! ¡¿Acaso sólo estabas experimentando conmigo?!" le preguntó Kurt molesto, viéndolo con cara de asco.

"¡Soy Bi Kurt, no un maldito monstruo! No te lo dije porque sé qué opinas al respecto de la Bisexualidad y porque realmente en eso es lo último que pienso cuándo estoy contigo." Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "Sé que en estos momentos piensas lo peor de mí, pero te aseguro que después de esa noche nada volvió a pasar entre los dos."

"¿Y las calificaciones? ¿Los premios? Eso no pudo darse sólo por una noche Ian, debió de ser una chica muy talentosa para que sólo una noche le hubiera asegurado toda su universidad." Le dijo Kurt con sarcasmo.

"¡Me estaba Chantajeando!" le gritó Ian desesperado. "Todo el tiempo que ella estuvo en la universidad me chantajeaba con decirle a las autoridades lo que pasó… en cuanto supo que era su profesor se volvió una bestia."

Ian se dejó caer en el sillón, agacho su cabeza y sus manos jalaban su cabello, sus hombros temblaban del llanto.

"Me tomo fotografías ¿sabes? En ese momento no pensé nada porque eran sólo eso, fotografías que te tomas con una mujer atractiva… jamás pensé que…"

"Jamás pensaste que pagarías por tu error." Le dijo Kurt suavemente sentándose junto a él.

"Y lo pagué con creces… mi vida esta arruinada… estoy completamente acabado." Le dijo él con un suspiro. "¿Qué pasó con ella?"

"Lo último que supe era que la iban a rastrear para ser inválido su título… ella está igual de acabada que tu." Le dijo mordiéndose el labio. "Déjame ayudarte Ian, eres mi amigo, yo puedo-"

"No." Le dijo Ian viéndolo seriamente. "Carmen me lo dijo claramente Kurt. Tu carrera, tu prestigio se verá arruinado si te relacionas conmigo. ¿Qué clase de personas tienen amigos como yo?"

"Yo los tengo, No me importa lo que diga Carmen ¡Eres mi amigo!"Le dijo viéndolo enfadado."Si hablamos con ella y le decimos lo que realmente pasó te dará tu puesto de regreso."Le dijo él mocionado. "Es tu palabra en contra de un periódico lleno de mentiras."

"Es mi palabra en contra de un periódico que toda la gente ha leído."Le dijo Ian desanimado. "Es mi palabra encuentra de un periódico que puede hacerte lo mismo si te ven aquí, Carmen-"

"¡A mí no me importa lo que diga Carmen!"

"¡Ella tiene razón Kurt! La prensa te destruirá, la gente hablara de ti… yo arruine mi carrera Kurt no dejaré que hagas lo mismo con la tuya. No por mí." Le dijo este poniéndose de pie.

"¿En verdad crees que me importa lo que la gente piense de mi? ¡Quiero ayudarte!" le dijo este siguiéndolo.

"¡Y yo no necesito tu ayuda!" Le dijo Ian viéndolo molesto. "Por favor… estaré bien," le dijo este tratando de sonreír.

"Ian –"

"Si llego a necesitar tu ayuda la pediré Kurt… pero por ahora quiero estar solo." Le dijo este con un suspiro. "Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, cosas que planear."

Kurt se tragó sus palabras con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento. Sabía que regresaría e Ian también, a pesar de todo eran amigos y estaba loco si creía que Kurt lo abandonaría. Por el momento le daría su espacio pero ya regresará a ayudarlo en lo que sea posible.

Cuando regresó a su departamento no se sorprendió al encontrar las luces prendidas al igual que el estéreo, el calor hogareño era justo lo que necesitaban sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío de afuera. Estaba entrando el invierno y ya todo estaba helando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le preguntó Kurt riendo al entrar a la cocina.

Blaine se encontraba a mitad de la cocina, girando masa mientras bailaba y cantaba al ritmo de la canción que en ese momento sonaba en el estéreo.

_When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie  
That's amore_

_(Cuando la luna golpea el ojo como una pizza grande__  
__Eso es amor}__  
When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine  
That's amore_

_(Cuando el mundo parece brillar como si hubiera bebido demasiado vino__  
__Eso es amor)__  
Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
And you'll sing "Vita bella"_

_(__Las campanas sonarán, ting-a-ling-ling una, ting-a-ling-a-ling__  
__Y se le canta, 'Vita Bella. __"__)  
Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
Like a gay tarantella_

_(__Corazones jugará Tippy-Tippy-tay, Tippy-Tippy-tay__  
__Como un tarantella alegre__)_

Blaine lo veía con una enorme sonrisa balanceando y girando peligrosamente la masa, en un círculo perfecto.

"Vas a tirarla," le dijo Kurt riendo ligeramente.

"_Mai!" (Nunca)_ Le dijo en un tono ofendido. _"Noi Italiani non gettare mai una pizza." (Nosotros los italianos jamás tiramos una pizza." _le dijo con una sonrisa_. _"Ven, hazla conmigo."

"No lo creo señor italiano," le dijo Kurt cruzando sus brazos y recargándose en la pared viéndolo entretenido. "Yo no soy italiano así que definitivamente la tiraré…. Y créeme amo mucho tus pizzas como para tirarlas."

_When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool  
That's amore_

_(__Cuando las estrellas te hacen babear al igual que la pasta fazool__  
__Eso es amor__)  
When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet  
You're in love_

_(__Cuando bailas por la calle con una nube en sus pies__  
__estas enamorado__)  
When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not  
Dreaming signore  
Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli  
That's amore, amore_

_(__Cuando entras en un sueńo, pero usted sabe que no está__  
__Sońando. Señor__discúlpeme pero en Napoli__eso es amor__)__  
That's amore_

_(Es amor)_

Blaine dejó caer la pizza en la madera dramáticamente, el círculo estaba perfecto y Blaine parecía no haber tenido ningún problema al hacerlo.

"¿Me ayudarás a prepararla _mio angelo?_" le preguntó apuntándole a los ingredientes previamente cortados y preparados.

"¿Exactamente cuánto llevas aquí?" le pregunto Kurt mientras se levantaba las mangas de su playera. "Creí que no aparecerías hasta el anochecer."

"Que puedo decir," le dijo e encogiéndose de hombros. "El trabajo ha sido fácil."

"¿Cómo has estado?" le preguntó Kurt viéndolo con seriedad al acercarse. "¿Algún dolor? ¿Hinchazón? ¿Temperatura? ¿Ardor?"

Las manos del castaño comenzaron a acariciar su pecho en busca de cualquier señal de alarma, normalmente Blaine se regocijaría con dicha atención pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era que su ángel no se preocupara más.

"Estoy bien," le dijo el tomando sus manos sin importarle llenarlo de harina. "Deja de preocuparte _tesoruccio_ o te saldrán arrugas en la frente." Le dijo haciendo ahora una expresión de sorpresa. "¡Creo que ya tienes algunas!"

Kurt dio un pequeño grito e inmediatamente se llevó una de sus manos a su frente para después correr rápidamente al baño dejando a Blaine riendo a carcajadas en la cocina.

"¡No es gracioso!" le dijo Kurt regresando molesto a la cocina.

Blaine lo tomó de la cintura acercándolo a él para besar esos labios que se encontraban en un puchero molesto.

"Siempre estarás hermoso," le dijo Blaine al terminar de besarlo y juntar sus frentes. "No importa que estés lleno de miles de arrugas y pesaras mil kilos." Le dijo sonriendo.

"¡EW! Eso es asqueroso," le dijo Kurt frunciendo su nariz. "Si tu estuvieras así, olvídate de mí."

"Es eso no es así. Estas sólo por mi dinero, "le dijo Blaine riendo.

"No… por tu pizza así que rápido esclavo es hora de hacer tu trabajo."

Kurt se alejó de él y apunto a los ingredientes con una sonrisa altanera.

Blaine se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos, con la sonrisa más grande que había tenido en meses… en años… esa sonrisa que sólo Kurt podía sacarle.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó Kurt algo preocupado.

"Perfecto…" le dijo sonriendo. "Sólo pienso que jamás te he amado tanto como lo hago en este momento."

Kurt se sonrojó y escondió su mirada de la forma más adorable que jamás hubiera visto, tan inocente y sensual a la vez. "Antes siempre me decías es todos los días."

"Y jamás he mentido."

La tarde se pasó entre risas comida y pequeños besos robados seguidos de caricias inocentes y coqueteos con la mirada. Ambos se olvidaron de sus problemas, de sus responsabilidades, eran solo Kurt y Blaine, dos hombres completamente enamorados.

"Tengo que irme," le dijo Blaine al momento que sonó su celular con un suspiro de tristeza.

"¿Problemas en el trabajo?" le preguntó Kurt con una mueca de molestia que n fue desapercibida por Blaine.

"Son solo cosas de oficina, no terminare ensangrentado en tu pasillo de nuevo," le dijo Blaine sonriendo.

"No Bromees con eso," le dijo Kurt con seriedad. "Blaine no sabes lo que fue para mí verte ahí tirado en el suelo desangrándote sin saber que hacer… ¡Apenas pude cargarte a mi recamara!"

"Hey, hey tranquilo," le dijo Blaine tomando su rostro entre sus manos suavemente. "Estoy bien, se necesita más que eso para acabar conmigo mio _angelo,_ Estoy bien. Sano y salvo gracias a ti." Le dijo con una sonrisa para después besar su frente.

"No me hagas volver a vivirlo Blaine," le dijo suspirando. "Las manchas de tu sangre aún están en la alfombra del pasillo, siempre entro o salgo las veo y-"

Blaine lo besó fuertemente, reafirmándolo con cada roce de sus labios y con cada suave caricia de su lengua que estaba ahí, vivo sólo para estar a su lado.

Vivo sólo por él.

"Estoy vivo, estamos juntos, nada ni siquiera la muerte me podrá alejar de ti Kurt." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "Te amo."

Y ahí por primera vez después de tantos años Kurt dijo en voz alta las palabras que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, esas palabras que jamás perdieron su valor.

Por primera vez las dijo sin rencor y sin resentimientos.

"Te amo."

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurt salió de su departamento en la noche y dio un pequeño salto al ver a cinco hombres vestidos de blanco frente a su puerta, algunos de rodillas. No era difícil imaginarse lo que hacían ahí, el olor a solventes y limpiadores era bastante fuerte.

"Nos han mandado a limpiar el lugar," le dijo uno de los hombres. "¿No lo molestamos o sí?"

"No para nada," les dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. "Ahora mismo voy de salida."

Kurt salió del departamento con una enorme sonrisa. Blaine había traído a esos hombres para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Tal como decía Blaine, jamás había amado tanto al italiano como en ese momento.

Una ráfaga de viento lo hizo temblar de frío y recordar lo que tenía que hacer, Caminar hacia la universidad a esas horas de la noche. Había olvidado su celular en esa aula en la cual tuvieron la junta por la mañana y al parecer su mente era tan mala que apenas lo había recordado.

'_Si no tuviera que llamar a Blaine lo habría olvidado por completo.' _Pensó mientras se metía sus manos a la chamarra tratando de mantenerse caliente.

Por suerte no tenía que preocuparse de encontrarlo o no, esa aula estaría cerrada hasta la próxima semana y Harry el conserje lo guardaría en cuanto lo viera. Tristemente no era la primera vez que llegaba a olvidarlo, estaba seguro que Harry sabía a la perfección de quien era.

Caminó con pasos acelerados, lo único que quería era regresar a casa y prepararse una bebida caliente, pasar la noche cobijado viendo películas antes de que volviera a dar clases el día siguiente.

'_La vida tiene una odiosa forma de arruinarte tus planes.'_ Pensó con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa ratoncito?"

Dio un salto y volteó a la pared, ahí recargado se encontraba un hombre fornido y alto con un cigarro en la mano viéndolo de arriba abajo.

Kurt lo ignoro y siguió caminando. Ya tan solo quedaban solo un par de cuadras más y para s suerte no parecía haber gente alrededor.

"Te hice una pregunta," le dijo el hombre a su espalda.

'_Solo sigue caminando,'_ pensó nervioso._ 'Solo un poco más'_

"¿ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE MARICON?"

El hombre lo tomó fuertemente del brazo dándole la vuelta, era tan alto y la forma en que lo tomaba del brazo era más que dolorosa.

"Por favor déjeme ir, yo no lo estoy molestando… sólo déjeme ir." Su voz sonaba tranquila a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera temblando, sólo tenía que zafarse un poco para pedir ayuda, solo correr sin detenerse y estaría bien.

Intensó empujar al hombre al ver que este no cedía, su fuerza era enorme y por más que hiciera algo no podía quitárselo de encime.

"Tranquilo gatito tu y yo nos vamos a divertir," le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que lo lleno de asco.

Kurt lo pateó en la pantorrilla, el hombre dio un grito de dolor pero lo único que hizo es que su otra mano lo golpeara fuertemente en la mejilla desorientándolo.

"¡Eso es lo que le pasa a los niños que no quieren jugar bien!" le dijo el hombre tonándolo de los brazos y aventándolo a la pared, tal como sus antiguos 'compañeros' de preparatoria solían hacerlo.

"¡Por favor déjeme ir!" le dijo Kurt ya alterado. "¡Yo no le he molestado! ¡Por favor!"

"Tranquilo gatito, apenas estamos comenzando."

* * *

O cielos, otro pequeño Cliff hanger. Creo que esta historia tendrá muchos hehehe.

En fin, para responder algunas preguntas.

No se cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia aún, creo que serán alrededor de 20.

No será MPreg.

Y ya muy pronto comenzaran a ver a Hunter en acción… Muy pronto,

Blaine tarde o temprano se enterara de Wes y bueno sólo dire que que bueno que no soy Wes : )

La canción se llama That's Amore de Dean Martin, definitivamente no es mía-

Bueno nos vemos! Y gracias por leerla y comentar la historia.

Un beso


	12. Chapter 12

¡Sorpresa! Un capitulo mas.

Quizás este no sea uno de mis mejores capítulos pero es bastante importante, es lo que desatara completamente la historia así que espero les guste.

Ya saben que no tengo BETA así que por favor si hay algún error díganmelo.

¡Bonito día!

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Muy pocas veces había sentido semejante terror en su vida.

El terror de perder a su padre, el terror de tener que vivir sin Blaine y sin su padre esos años atrás y ahora el terror que sintió hace semanas al casi perder al mor de su vida no se comparaban en nada a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Ahí de frente a la pared con su mejilla raspando fuertemente sobre la pared de ladrillo y mientras el hombre respiraba fuertemente sobre su cuello se sentía paralizado por el pánico.

"Por favor déjeme ir," le dijo sollozando mientras sentía como la mano el hombre bajaba por su espalda. "¡Por favor!"

"Solo quiero jugar un rato, no te muevas y déjame jugar," le dijo el hombre empujándolo una vez más a la pared. "Pórtate bien, hace tiempo que no tengo algo de acción."

Sus palabras despertaron el instinto de sobrevivencia en él. Fue como si el hombre tranquilo y miedoso de unos segundos no hubiera existido, en su lugar ahora parecía una fiera salvaje tratando de arañar o morder todo a su paso.

"¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE MOVIERAS!"

El hombre enfurecido le dio la vuelta al sentir como le castaño lograba darle algunas patadas. Kurt cerró los ojos al verlo con la mano levantada dispuesto a golpearlo.

"Creo que el caballero quiere que lo dejen en paz."

El hombre se detuvo en seco y soltó a Kurt como si estuviera en llamas, Kurt cayó de rodillas, incrédulo y esperanzado como antes en su vida.

"Hey, amigo yo no quiero problemas," le dijo al hombre mientras levantaba las manos. "No querrás ensuciar esas ropas finas o tu bello bastón se ve caro… yo no me quiero meterme en problemas." Le dijo el hombre comenzando a caminar hacia atrás.

"Creo que es muy tarde para eso," le dijo el hombre calmado. "¿Acaso nadie te enseño a no molestar a los demás? ¿A no tomar las cosas que no son tuyas?" Le dijo con un tono frío en su voz.

El hombre dio un paso atrás para comenzar a correr, pero antes de hacerlo el hombre utilizó rápidamente su bastón y lo golpeó en una de sus sienes haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Una vez que el hombre pareciera no levantarse, se acercó a Kurt quien aún se encontraba de rodillas temblando y sollozando.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó arrodillándose junto a él. "¡Por dios estás helado!" le dijo quitándose su abrigo para colocarlo sobre los hombros de Kurt quien parecía comenzar a tranquilizarse. "ven, te llevare a un lugar tranquilo."

Kurt levantó su cabeza y la pequeña inhalación de sorpresa no pudo ser detenida.

"¡Hunter!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

El lamborgini se perdió entre la noche y Josh no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio mientras se levantaba con el enorme dolor de cabeza, estaba sangrando de su lado izquierdo pero podía haber sido mucho peor.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a él, el sonido retumbaba por las paredes fuertemente, se trataba de otro hombre bien vestido, en un traje quizás menos caro que las vestimentas del otro pero aún así más caras de lo que Josh jamás podría comprar en su vida.

"¿Vienes a darme mi paga?" le preguntó al hombre con una sonrisa que mostraba algunos dientes de metal.

"Debías sólo asustar al chico," le dijo el hombre viéndolo molesto con sus ojos rasgados. "Lo lastimaste… no sé cómo se siente el jefe respecto a eso."

"Hey yo solo hice lo que me pidieron ¡Lo asuste! No es mi culpa que el mariquita no aguantara algunos estrujones." Le dijo riendo ligeramente. "Además ¿funciono no? Tu hombre llego como el salvador, todos ganamos."

"Así es," le dijo el hombre con una extraña sonrisa.

"Bien, ahora págame Asiático de mierda que necesito comprarme licor." Le dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano y viéndolo molesto.

El hombre sacó algo de su bolsillo, aún con una sonrisa extraña. "El señor Clarington agradece su ayuda."

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos y antes de que pudiera hacer un sonido una pequeña bala se metió justo en medio de sus ojos terminando su vida en segundos.

"Patético."

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurt jamás en la vida había estado en un lugar tan elegante. Ni siquiera Blaine era de gustos tan elegantes. Cortinas de seda, piso de mármol… ¿Qué clase de contador tenía tanto dinero?

"Mi familia tiene 'dinero viejo'" le dijo Hunter al entrar sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Disculpa?" le preguntó Kurt confundido.

"Te vi mirando mucho la mesa de cristal cortado," le dijo sonriendo. "Ven, vamos a la cocina tenemos que poner hielo a esa mejilla." Le dijo acariciando su mejilla raspada suavemente.

"No sé como agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi esta noche," le dijo el tomando su mano y viéndolo con completo agradecimiento en sus ojos. "Salvaste mi vida."

"Hey," le dijo el suavemente al ver como comenzaban a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos. "Lo único que hice fue ser afortunando en pasar por ahí y ver como ese bárbaro te atacaba."

"Bueno estoy alegrado de que lo hayas hecho." Le dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

Hunter entro a lo que se veía una cocina sacada de una revista de muebles, y salió con una pequeña bolsa de hielo.

"En verdad no tienes que hacer esto por mí… yo debería estar ya en casa," le dijo Kurt.

"¿Tienes compañía en tu departamento?" le preguntó Hunter viéndolo interesado.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron completamente y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor desesperado.

"Tengo que hacer una llamada ¡Necesito ir a NYADA por mi celular y-!"

"Hey tranquilo," le dijo el tratando de calmarlo. "Puedes hacer aquí tu llamada… es más… usa mi teléfono." Le dijo sacando su celular con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh mil gracias!" le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Kurt tomó el celular y comenzó a marcar, no fue difícil hacerlo su número lo tenía grabado en su memoria tanto como las tablas de multiplicar.

"_¿Quién habla?"_ escuchó la voz molesta de su novio que lo hiso sonreír ligeramente.

"¿Blaine?" le preguntó el algo tímido.

"_¿Kurt? ¿Dónde te has metido? He estado hablándote toda la tarde ¿Estás bien?"_Le preguntó confundido su voz completamente diferente a hace unos segundos.

"Estoy bien," le dijo el suspirando. "Olvide mi celular en la universidad, es por eso que no te he contestado."

"_Espero que no se te ocurra ir por él Mio angelo, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que estés en la calle a estas horas." _

"¡No! ¡No! estoy bien no te preocupes" le dijo este tratando de no sonar nervioso.

"_¿Estás seguro? Te noto un poco extraño."_

"Estoy bien en verdad…. ¿Estás en el trabajo?" le preguntó el algo incómodo tratando de no voltear a ver a Hunter.

"_Desgraciadamente,"_ le dijo este suspirando. _"Será una noche larga, hay mucho que hacer." _

"E-Entonces supongo que te veré mañana." Le dijo él con un suspiro.

"_Esperaré con ansias Tesoruccio." _

Kurt terminó la llamada con un suspiro y le devolvió el celular a Hunter.

"Creo que no habrá nadie contigo esta noche," le dijo Hunter suavemente. "Aún estas en shock y no creo que sea lo mejor que pases la noche solo en tu departamento."

"Bueno no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto." Le dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Quédate aquí," le dijo Hunter tomando su mano. "Quiero ayudarte Kurt, tengo varias habitaciones disponibles, aquí estarás seguro."

"Hunter no ceo que este bien, estaré bien. No tienes que hacer esto por mí." Le dijo Kurt viéndolo suspirando.

"No tengo que hacer nada Kurt. _Quiero_ hacerlo. ¿Y qué quieres decir con que no es correcto? ¿Me vas a decir que tu novio es un obsesivo compulsivo?"Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¡No!" le dijo Kurt sonrojado. "…Es un poco celoso, o más que eso pero no estaría cómodo molestándote."

"No es molestia," le dijo Hunter acariciando su mejilla. "Kurt, somos amigos y quiero que sepas que las puertas de mi departamento estarán siempre abiertas para ti." Le dijo viéndolo fijamente. "Este es un lugar seguro para ti Kurt y siempre que lo necesites."

Kurt le sonrió, sus palabras eran reconfortantes pero algo en su mirada le hacía sentir todo menos seguridad.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Blaine dejó su celular con un suspiro incómodo. La llamada con Kurt lo puso nervioso, las presiones del trabajo lo volvían loco y el saber que Hunter una vez más se había apoderado de una de sus embarcaciones de droga le enfurecía.

No habían logrado aún nada con la desaparición de su cuñada y su hermano tanto como él se ahogaba en la desesperación. Lo único que estaba seguro era de qué no resistiría mucho tiempo.

Habían saqueado ya varias de las propiedades de Hunter en busca de una pista pero lo único que lograban eran enfrentamientos inútiles y muertes sin sentido.

Sin poderse contener sabía que tenía que estar seguro de todas formas. "¿Wesley?" preguntó en cuánto la línea fue contestada.

"_¿Si jefe?"_ Le dijo este inmediatamente.

"Kurt está bien ¿cierto? ¿No lo has descuidado?

"_Para nada jefe, lo he cuidado todo el tiempo."_

"Eso espero."

Con un suspiro Blaine terminó la llamada, había algo que no le gustaba, no le gustaba esa sensación, no le gustaba sentir que no tenía el control.

"¡Puckerman!" gritó al hombre que se encontraba fuera de la puerta. "¡Tráeme a Evans!"

La puerta se abrió minutos después, su trabajo rubio llego a sentarse directamente frente a su escritorio con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Para qué soy bueno jefe?"

"Quiero que sigas a Wesley, en todo momento."

"¿Quieres que siga al hombre que sigue a tu novio? ¿Cómo funciona eso?"

"¡No confío en el! Ha estado ausente, grosero y sabes muy bien que no tolero que jueguen conmigo." Le dijo Blaine seriamente.

"Bueno tendría que empezar mañana, tu hermano me ha mandado a revisar uno de los clubes de Martínez… ha avanzado con la venta de drogas, al parecer ha llegado el momento de bajarle un poco los ánimos." Le dijo Sam con un suspiro.

"Está bien espero que lo hagas mañana a primera hora." Le dijo terminando su conversación. "¡Ha! Y se sigiloso y discreto quieres, el no debe de darse cuenta de que estás ahí. Montgomery es bastante bueno así que ten cuidado."

"¿Y si no encuentro nada fuera de lo ordinario?" Le preguntó Sam

"Entonces regresarás a tu trabajo normal."

"¿Y si lo encuentro?"

"Entonces Digamos que Wesley no la pasara muy bien."

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurt llegó a su departamento temprano en la mañana, necesitaba cambiarse para comenzar con su trabajo y sobretodo necesitaba estar en casa.

Aún no se podía quitar la extraña sensación que le dejaba estar en casa de Hunter, agradecía con todo su ser que lo ayudara la noche anterior pero esa incomodidad no podía irse por más que lo quisiera.

El ambiente en la universidad era extraño, la mayoría de los alumnos seguían hablando sobre Ian y la mayoría se quedaban callados en cuanto lo veían bastante obvios a decir verdad. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a preguntar pero estaba seguro que morían por hacerlo.

Para cuándo el día terminó Kurt salió de la universidad cansado y lleno de estrés.

"Parece que no es un buen día para ti," le dijo alguien a su derecha.

"¡Blaine!" Le dijo el sorprendido.

"¿Qué demonios te pasó?" le preguntó el acercándose y tocando su rostro. Su mirada estaba molesta y preocupada, en un segundo su semblante cambió.

"No es nada Blaine," le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de calmarlo. No tenía sentido decirle lo ocurrido, estaba seguro que Blaine se volvería loco del coraje. "Resbalé un poco ayer, es sólo un pequeño raspón."

"¿Estás seguro?" Le preguntó el viéndolo a los ojos no muy confundido.

"¿Por qué habría de mentirte?" le dijo el tomando su mano. "anda apuesto a que vienes a llevarme a casa y en estos momentos haría lo que fuera por un aventón."

"¿Lo que fuera?" le preguntó el levantando la ceja con una sonrisa.

"¡Blaine! Estamos en un lugar público," le dijo Kurt sonrojado.

Anda _tesoruccio."_

Ambos llegaron al departamento y Kurt no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonido de alivio antes de correr a tirarse al sillón.

"Veo que están cansado."

"Demasiado," le dijo este suspirando. "Estoy tomando dos clases de más y mis músculos están que arden."

"Bueno apuesto a que yo puedo hacerte sentir mejor," le dijo Blaine viéndolo con una sonrisa seductora.

"Lo único que vas a hacer es cansarme aún más," le dijo Kurt sonriendo al ver como Blaine se inclinaba hacia él.

"Bueno es un buen tipo de cansancio ¿No lo crees?"

Blaine se acercó a un más a él y lo beso suavemente, estaba de rodillas junto al sillón y sus rodillas comenzaban a molestarle un poco a pesar de la alfombra pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

"_Mio amore, __ho bisogno di te," (Mi Amor te necesito.) _Sus manos comenzaron a meterse a su playera subiendo lentamente sobre su abdomen.

"Me haces cosquillas," le dijo Kurt mientras reía sobre sus labios.

"Tú me haces mucho más que cosquillas." Le dijo Blaine sonriendo. "Y no puedo esperar para hacerlo contigo."

Blaine se puso de pie separándose de Kurt quien dio un pequeño gemido de molestia pero inmediatamente se acostó sobre el bailarín con una sonrisa.

"¡Pesas!" le dijo Kurt riendo.

"Mentiras," le dijo Blaine comenzando a besar su cuello.

"Blaine," le dijo él con pequeño gemido. "Por mucho que me guste esto no creo que tenga el tiempo ahora necesito… ¡Oh dios!... necesito preparar mis clases." Le dijo este arqueando su espalda ante los besos que le daba el italiano.

"Es temprano _amore_ apuesto a que eso lo puedes hacer más tarde, "le dijo el apretando uno de sus pezones con suavidad.

"Tengo más clases Blaine, tengo que empezar ya," le dijo el empujando suavemente con una sonrisa. "Si te quedas esta noche creo que podamos hacer algo."

Blaine se separó con un suspiro y lo vio ligeramente molesto. "No creo poder verte esta noche tendré mucho trabajo."

"Bueno yo también tengo trabajo Blaine, no solo tu trabajo es importante," le dijo Kurt comenzando a sentirse molesto.

"Son solo unas estúpidas clases Kurt, eso apenas se considera trabajo," le dijo él con una pequeña risa burlona.

Kurt lo vio incrédulo empujándolo no tan suavemente para poderse poner de pie.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Estúpidas clases? ¿Es así como vez mi trabajo? ¡¿Cómo algo estúpido?!" Le dijo molesto.

"Ya te enojaste," le dijo Blaine suspirando.

"¡¿Qué quieres que haga Blaine?! ¿Quieres que salga a la calle a matar gente y vender drogas? Porque claro eso ha de ser un verdadero trabajo no es así…. No puedo creer que sólo venga a verme para tener sexo conmigo ¡Y molestarte porque estoy ocupado y no te puedo 'satisfacer'!" Le dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera. "Estas siendo injusto conmigo."

"¡Solo quiero pasar el tiempo contigo! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Ahora si puedo disfrutarte no hay molestias ni interrupciones… sólo las estúpidas clases." Le dijo entre dientes.

"Esas estúpidas clases son mi trabajo, es lo me gusta hacer. Ahora que Ian no está tengo que hacer más cosas ¿Si?"

"Ese _pezzo di merda _ aún sigue interfiriendo a pesar de todo, bien merecido se lo tiene." Le dijo enojado.

"Es mi amigo y te agradecería no hablar de él de esa manera." Le dijo Kurt de una forma cortante.

"Es un debilucho que no pudo controlar a una estudiante Kurt, bien merecido tenía que lo estuviera agarrando por las bolas." Le dijo este burlándose.

"… ¿Cómo sabes eso?" le preguntó Kurt confundido. "Eso no mencionaron los periódicos."

"Al parecer todos tenemos secretos."

"Fuiste tú," le dijo sorprendido. "Fuiste tú quien saco esa historia ¡Todo esto está pasando por tu culpa!"

Blaine se mordió el labio al ver la mirada de dolor e incredibilidad que le lanzaba Kurt. "Yo no hice nada Kurt, _ÉL_ fue quién durmió con esa estudiante, _ÉL _se dejó chantajear y fue _ÉL _quien realizó el fraude con las calificaciones. Sé que adoras echarme la culpa de cosas que no me corresponden Kurt pero esto no es mi culpa."

"Es tu culpa Blaine, por mucho que lo niegues es tu culpa que esa historia haya salido a la luz, es tu culpa que Ian haya sido despedido y es tu culpa que ya no tenga credibilidad en esta ciudad," le dijo apuntándole a su pecho. "¡Ian esta arruinado gracias a ti! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?!"

"¡YO NO HICE NADA!"

"¡SI LO HICISTE! ¡POR PRIMERA VEZ ADMITE LA RESPONSABILIDAD!"

Blaine se alejó de él respirando agitadamente. "¿Cómo puedes seguir preocupándote por él? Es una basura, tu sabes lo que hizo."

"¿Y se supone que tu eres una persona ejemplar? ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Arruinaste la vida de alguien! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso matar gente es aburrido?" Le dijo Kurt sarcásticamente. Lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas y no sabía si eran de tristeza, de coraje y francamente de odio también.

"¡No me hables así!" Le dijo Blaine.

"¿O qué? ¿Vas a arruinar mi vida también? ¿Vas a matarme?"

"¡Sabes perfectamente que jamás te pondría una mano encima!" Le gritó Blaine.

"¿Si? Pues francamente ya no se qué pensar de ti… cuando creo que has cambiado, que puedo dejar a un lado tu trabajo haces esto y me demuestras que en realidad no has cambiado nada." Le dijo este con voz baja, completamente decepcionado.

"¿Cambiar?" le dijo el fríamente. "Yo no tengo nada que cambiar Kurt, por ti ni por nadie. Sabes muy bien como soy y así seguiré siendo. Ese hombre era un estorbo y a mí no me gustan los estorbos ¿Sabes cuál es la forma de eliminar los estorbos? Quitándolos."

"Quiero que te vayas," le dijo sin aliento Kurt viéndolo incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía ser este hombre el mismo que hace unos minutos lo desarmaba con sus besos y sus caricias? ¿Cómo podía ser este hombre el dueño de su corazón?

"Necesitamos hablar," Le dijo Blaine aún no muy contento.

"¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo Blaine! Quiero que te vayas, no quiero estar cerca de ti."

"¡Demonios Kurt no hagas esto de nuevo!" le dijo Blaine desesperado.

"Yo no estoy haciendo nada Blaine ¡eres tú!"Le dijo sollozando. "Eres tú quién una vez más me demuestras quien eres."

Su voz estaba tan apagada y triste que hiso que Blaine solo suspirara y lo viera con tristeza.

"Hablaremos después," le dijo el seriamente.

"Yo no quiero-"

"¡Hablaremos después!" le dijo viéndolo furioso. "Si crees que voy a dejar que una vez te alejes de mi estás equivocado."

Blaine salió de su departamento cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras él.

Kurt suspiro y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Estaba tan confundido.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hunter comenzó a llamar por teléfono con una sonrisa en el rostro, tenía mucho tiempo en que las cosas no pasaban de la forma que él deseaba pero ahora…. Ahora todos estaban cayendo en su telaraña poco a poco.

"¿Están los hombres listos?" Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"_¿Ha llegado la hora?" _le preguntó la persona en el teléfono.

"Así es… Ya sabes perfectamente que hacer, quiero que sea algo espectacular, llamativo… algo que se quede grabado en la mente de todos."

"_¿Esta seguro que es este hombre? Jefe él se ve como una persona común y corriente,"_ le dijo el hombre nervioso.

"A veces son de las personas comunes y corrientes de las que debes de temer." Le dijo este alegremente.

"_Pero jefe el no-"_

"Cállate la boca," le dijo enfadado. "Ese hombre desatara más cosas de lo que puedes imaginar. Confío ciegamente en Wesley."

"_Está bien… comenzaremos ahora."_

"Adoro cuándo las cosas salen bien."

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurt llegó al a universidad cansado y desvelado, no había podido dormir el día de ayer y mucho menos comer. No tenía energía ni ánimos de tener que lidiar con chismes.

Y al parecer parecían más interesados ahora que el día de ayer, todos volteaban a verlo murmurando entre sí, todos parecían contar algún secreto a voces desconocido para él.

Era frustrante.

"¿Podrían ya dejar de murmurar para poder comenzar con mi clase?" les dijo enfadado a su grupo de alumnos quien lo veía extrañamente.

"Lo siento mucho profesor," le dijo una de sus alumnas con una mirada de tristeza.

"Está bien, sólo comiencen a calentar. El día de hoy no estoy para chismes." Les dijo con un suspiro cansado.

"Pero ¿no se ha enterado?"Le preguntó otra alumna confundida.

"¿De qué hablan ahora?"

"Del profesor Watson," le dijo un chico tímido.

"¿Siguen con lo mismo? Escuchen si siguen con estos chismes jamás llegaran lejos en la vida. Pongan más atención a lo que hacen ustedes y no a lo que hacen los demás."

"No es eso señor Hummel…."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ahora sí bastante confundido.

"El profesor Watson fue asesinado… encontraron su cabeza frente a Central Park."

* * *

Wow… eso si que nadie lo esperaba ¿No? Pero era algo que estaba planeado desde el comienzo.

Ahora si las cosas se pondrán interesantes en verdad.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y su apoyo, tratare de esforzarme para actualizar más seguido. : ) espero les haya gustado.

No olviden decirme sus quejas, comentarios y sugerencias un abrazo mil gracias


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

El olor era asqueroso, jamás le habían gustado los hospitales y ahora menos. No le gustaron cuándo su padre estaba enfermo y ahora menos que estaba muerto y ni siquiera podía estar a su lado.

Apenas recuperaba algo de cordura e inmediatamente después la perdida con sollozos y gritos. Estaba sólo en el mundo, completamente solo.

Había perdido a la única persona que estaría ahí para él en las buenas y en las malas de la peor manera posible. Lo había visto cerrar los ojos para siempre había sentido su sangre correr por sus manos hasta que esta fuera sólo una sensación de agua fría en su cuerpo. Juraba que aún podía sentir el aroma metálico en ellas.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, era Blaine quien entraba con los ojos hinchados y ojerosos, estaba despeinado y desalineado había pasado las noches durmiendo en las sillas de afuera al parecer.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó el fríamente. Aún podía sentir los efectos de los tranquilizantes pero por suerte estaba bastante consciente de su cuerpo y de sus pensamientos. "Mi padre está muerto," le dijo conteniéndose las ganas de llorar. "Balacearon a mi padre por un problema con tu familia ¿Y tienes el descaro de venir a verme?"

"Kurt por favor." La voz de Blaine estaba cortada, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, dolor y sobretodo culpa. "No puedes culparme por lo que esos hombres hicieron, no puedes pensar eso de mi."

"Me mentiste Blaine, todos estos años me has ocultado quien eres realmente, me has ocultado que haces y lo que puedes hacer. ¡Eres un mafioso! ¡Tú estilo de vida mato a mi padre y eso jamás te lo podré perdonar!"

Apretaba las sabanas con tanta fuerza que sus puños temblaban del coraje mientras las lagrimas resbalaban sin fin por sus mejillas.

"No fue mi culpa," le dijo sollozando mientras le rogaba con la mirada. "Kurt-"

"¡No quiero verte! ¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡Vete! ¿Vete de aquí!" Le gritó Kurt viéndolo con odio.

"¡No voy a dejarte así! ¡Me necesitas Kurt!... Por favor no-"

"¡Yo no te necesito! ¿No has hecho suficiente? ¡Me has quitado a mi familia! ¡Has hecho que este sólo en el mundo!... me quitaste a mi padre." Sus hombros temblaban de los fuertes sollozos que salían de su cuerpo, no podía dejar de llorar, de temblar y de maldecir a aquel joven que estaba frente a él y le había causado tanto sufrimiento.

"Kurt por favor."

"Vete de mi vida Blaine, no quiero saber nada de ti." Le dijo él con una voz fría, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

"No hagas esto." Le dijo suavemente Blaine. "Por favor no lo hagas."

"Aléjate de mí ¿No crees que después de todo esto merezco que hagas esto por mi?" Le dijo él con amargura. "Es lo único que te pido Blaine. Aléjate y no vuelvas a buscarme… Necesito vivir sin ti."

"Yo jamás podré vivir sin ti," le dijo Blaine llorando.

"Solo vete." Le dijo Kurt mirando hacia su derecha. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Ya se había despedido.

Blaine se quedó ahí por varios segundos hasta que salió de su habitación con ojos caídos.

Blaine salió de su vida ese día.

Ese día se quedó completamente solo. Dos días más tarde enterró a su padre.

Y ahí sólo bajo la lluvia mientras veía el ataúd de su padre perderse entre la tierra juró mas no acercarse a los Anderson.

A no lastimar más su corazón.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había comenzado a llover, parecía que el clima se burlaba de él al igual que la vida. Había comenzado a correr por las calles, la gente protegida por sombrillas se apartaba de él rápidamente.

Estaba empapado hasta los huesos, la respiración agitada le quemaba los pulmones pero aún así no paraba de correr, no dejaba de temblar.

Había tardado horas en llegar a su destino, jamás había entrado a ese lugar pero sabía muy bien lo que contenía…._ A quien_ contenía.

Como loco abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente al ascensor, La recepcionista le gritó, las personas adentro del ascensor salieron rápidamente al verlo, parecía un animal salvaje y enfurecido.

Y tenían toda la razón.

La espera hasta el treintavo piso lo único que logró fue aumentar su furia, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron salió rápidamente directo a la puerta frente a él. Justo al final del pasillo.

Abrió las puertas fuertemente ocasionando que estas sonaran estruendosamente en la habitación.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

"¿Dónde está?" le preguntó el fríamente ignorando la cocaína en el escritorio y la mirada desconcertada del hombre. "¡DIME DONDE ESTA!"

"Tranquilízate quieres."Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa perdida… para ser una persona con semejante poder era realmente patético.

Se acercó al escritorio tomando rápidamente y sin pensarlo tomó el elegante abrecartas, su hoja plateada brillando con la pequeña luz. No estaba muy filoso pero estaba lo suficientemente filoso para defenderse.

"¡DIME DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA!"

"¡Santo cielo Kurt Baja eso!"

Tres hombres entraron a la oficina apuntándole sus armas a Kurt quien temblando de furia y coraje no dejaba de amenazar a su jefe.

"Vayan por Blaine," les dijo Cooper sin dejar de ver a Kurt, no le tenía miedo, eso era claro. Pero sabía muy bien que no podía lastimarlo si no quería que su hermano le metiera una bala entre los ojos.

"Jefe No-"

"Cállense y hagan lo que les digo, el está en el piso de arriba," les dijo a los hombres pero más bien parecía decírselo a Kurt. "No hay necesidad de esto Kurt, baja el arma, tu y yo bien sabemos que eres una niñita, no tienes las agallas de jugar como los hombres."

Ahí estaban una vez más las palabras ofensivas y las burlas de la persona que alguna vez conoció y que incluso llegó a llamarlo 'cuñado.' Una vez más recordó o mucho que lo despreciaba.

"¡CALLATE!" Kurt se lanzó hacia el moviendo rápidamente la mano, ni siquiera vio solo sintió el arma rozarle la piel.

La satisfacción al ver la cara sorprendida de Cooper mientras la sangre le bajaba por la mejilla era algo que Kurt jamás creyó llegar a sentir. La herida apenas le dejaría cicatriz sin embargo le había herido fuertemente su orgullo y eso era algo que pocos lograban en la vida.

"¡Marica de mierda!"

"¡COOPER!"

Ambos voltearon a la puerta al escuchar la voz enfurecida de Blaine quien entraba a la oficina, sus guardaespaldas se quedaron a esperar desde la puerta, no se atreverían a entrar.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" le preguntó con su voz fría. "Debería matarte aquí mismo por llamarlo de esa manera." Le dijo él mientras se acercaba a Kurt quien no dejaba de temblar.

"¿Kurt?_ Mio angelo cosa succede, Tutto bene? Stai tremando!"_ (_Mi ángel ¿Qué sucede, estas bien? ¡Estás Temblando!)_

Kurt se alejó de él como si lo hubieran quemado, si mirada estaba llena de rabia y su respiración agitada.

"¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!" Le gritó ahora apuntándole el pequeño cuchillo manchado con la poca sangre de Cooper. "Volví a caer en tus garras y lo volviste a hacer." Su voz comenzó a quebrarse, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin freno alguno.

"_Tesoruccio_ ¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Blaine viéndolo desesperado, quería acercársele pero sabía muy bien que Kurt no se lo permitiría. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado ahora? "Tranquilízate amor, por favor dime que es lo que te tiene así."

"¡CÁLLATE!" le gritó Kurt acercándose un poco sin dejar de levantar el pequeño cuchillo. "¿Cómo te atreves a verme así? Tan tranquilo como si no me hubieras herido una vez más. ¡LO HICISTE DE NUEVO!"

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" le preguntó Blaine, su mirada estaba más desesperada que antes. Confusa. Kurt sabía muy bien que si estuvieran solos habría lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Hipócrita.

"¡Tu mujercita se volvió loca!" le dijo Cooper aún molesto. "Si no la callas Blaine te juro que la callare yo mismo, sabes muy bien que no me gustan los espectáculos de lavanderías como este."

"¡TU NO LE PODRÁS UNA MANO ENCIMA!" Le gritó Blaine viéndolo colérico. "Y mas te vale que lo respetes Cooper, por muy mi hermano que seas no titubeare en cortarte la lengua yo mismo."

"¡Son unos salvajes!" les gritó Kurt. "¡Asesinos!"

Kurt estaba histérico, La mano que sujetaba el cuchillo temblaba sin cesar. Blaine estaba comenzando a temblar también. Tenía miedo. No de su vida, Kurt podría hacer algo estúpido y lastimarse a sí mismo y eso era algo que Blaine se negaba a pensar.

"Cálmate _Tesoruccio_… por favor."

"¡CALLATE! ¡ASESINO! ¡ERES UN MALDITO!"

Kurt se le lanzó encima como una bestia salvaje, Blaine apenas podía contenerlo. Los hombres en la puerta entraron rápidamente pero un grito de Blaine los detuvo aún alertas.

"Kurt por favor cálmate," le dijo Blaine tratando de tomar sus manos.

"¡Lo mataste! ¡Lo mataste! ¡Me has vuelto a herir de nuevo! ¡TE ODIO!"

Blaine estaba impactado con sus palabras ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Tenía que calmarlo! Tranquilizarlo antes de que alguien saliera herido.

"¡Tranquilízate!" tomó sus muñecas con fuerza, sabía que le dejaría marcas en ellas y se odiaba por eso pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, el pequeño cuchillo cayó al suelo justo a sus pies y eso lo reconfortaba bastante.

"¡Monstruo!"

La espalda de Kurt le tocaba el pecho, trataba de abrazarlo por atrás tratando de calmarlo pero su ángel seguía moviéndose como una bestia salvaje.

"¡Hagh!"

Kurt se había agachado y mordido con fuerza su muñeca, sorprendido y adolorido Blaine lo soltó haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

No fue mucho para que sintiera otro dolor en su cuerpo.

Kurt lo había apuñalado en la pantorrilla con el abre cartas.

Blaine cayó de rodillas gruñendo de dolor, Kurt estaba sorprendido, viendo sus manos llenas de sangre y respirando agitadamente.

"Kurt," le dijo el suavemente.

Kurt pareció reaccionar y se puso de pie rápidamente, intentó correr para la salida pero los hombres estaban ahí.

"¡No lo lastimen!" les dijo Blaine entre dientes.

"¡Tu _puttana _tiene agallas!" le grito Cooper quien reía sin parar aun perdido en los efectos de la droga.

Kurt se metió entre los hombres y se fue corriendo, aún asustado.

"¡Demonios!" gritó Blaine adolorido, no solo por el pequeño cuchillo que aún se encontraba enterrado en su cuerpo si no porque una vez más el amor de su vida se había alejado de él odiándolo.

Y esta vez no sabía el motivo.

"¡Llamen a Sebastian! ¡Quiero que vaya a su departamento y no lo deje moverse de ahí hasta que yo llegue!" Le dijo a uno de sus hombres quien salió inmediatamente en busca del francés.

"¡Y tu traime a Sugar enseguida!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurt salió de las oficinas corriendo sin dirección alguna, si antes la gente se apartaba de el ahora lo hacía más aprisa al ver su camisa manchada de sangre.

Quizás la lluvia pueda limpiarla.

Quizás la lluvia pueda limpiar su dolor.

No podía ir a su departamento, no podía ir a ningún lado ahora que Ian... no quería pensar en eso. No quería imaginarse su cabeza en el suelo manchada de sangre…

No quería pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo único que veía eran los ojos muertos de Ian que lo veían fijamente.

Maldecía a su imaginación y maldecía a un mas a Blaine Anderson.

Sus pies se movían sin sentido alguno, estaba muy preocupado pensando en lo que había ocurrido, su cuerpo seguía temblando, ahora no solo estaba en shock por la muerte de Ian si no que también por Blaine.

Lo había lastimado y no podía sentirse preocupado por el, aunque incluso una pequeña parte de él se sentía preocupado.

¿Acaso Blaine lo lastimaría ahora?

Sus pies se detuvieron, estaba agotado y estaba más que seguro que comenzaba a resfriarse, volteó a su alrededor y se sorprendió. Conocía este lugar…. Ya había venido antes.

Entró al edificio sin pensarlo, una vez más parecía como si estuviera soñando. El elevador lo condujo a su destino y en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba frente a la puerta.

Ni siquiera tuvo que tocar, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba él viéndolo con una sonrisa.

Su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas, sus brazos lo sujetaron antes de que cayera el suelo, estaba tan cansado pero por fin podría sentirse tranquilo.

"Hunter…."

Su voz era tan débil y cansada, sus ojos se fueron oscureciendo pero no le importaba ahí estaba a salvo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Samuel maldijo en voz alta al ver el lugar en donde habían terminado. Había seguido a Wesley al novio de su jefe por toda la ciudad lo mejor que se podía cuando este iba en pie.

Se veía tan acabado que más de una vez Sam tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de bajarse y meterlo en el carro a la fuerza y ahora maldecía por no haberlo hecho, no solo no estaba en su departamento si no que se había metido a la boca del lobo y al ver la familiaridad de sus actos sabía muy bien que no era la primera vez que el chico estaba ahí.

"¿Exactamente que le has ocultado al jefe Wes?"

Con un suspiro Sam sacó su celular pero entes de incluso apretar una tecla su espejo se rompió fuertemente y una mano lo tomó de la chaqueta.

Era uno de los trabajadores de Clarington.

Lo bajó del coche apuntándole con un arma en la cabeza, sin importarle en lo absoluto que aún fuera de día. La lluvia cubría muy bien sus acciones.

La cochera del edificio se abrió y el hombre lo dirigió hacia ella. No tenía miedo de morir, en el momento en que aceptó este trabajo sabía muy bien que así era como terminaría lo único que odiaba era que terminara tan patéticamente.

"Sabes los Anderson son tan predecibles."

Wesley le sonreía a unos metros de distancia, acompañado de varios hombres de Clarington.

"¿Acaso en verdad creyeron que no me daría cuenta de que alguien me seguía? _A mí_ que soy mucho mejor que todos ustedes ¡Incluso mejor que ellos"

"Cuidado con la arrogancia Wesley, puede llegar a arruinarte."

Hunter entró a la cochera con pasos seguros y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

"Vaya ¡Que linda reunión!" dijo dando un pequeño aplauso. "Creo que por fin se calló el telón para ti Wesley… aunque claro no es como si los fueras a extrañar mucho."

"Ni una pizca," le dijo el asiático mirando con burla a Sam quien lo veía fríamente.

"Eres una rata asquerosa, los dos lo son."

"¡Oh no!" Dijo Hunter haciendo una mueca exagerada mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho. "Me ha ofendido ¿Cómo podre sobrevivir ahora?"

Los hombres rieron alrededor de Sam y el hombre quien se encontraba justo detrás de él le dio un golpe en las piernas haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo.

"¿Si vas a matarme porque no lo haces de una vez?" Le preguntó Sam entre dientes viéndolo enfurecido.

"Tranquilo, nadie ha hablado de muerte aquí." Le dijo Hunter con una sonrisa. "Hoy soy tu hada madrina ¡Te dejaré vivir!" le dijo alegremente.

"Deja de jugar conmigo."

"Oh pero si no estoy jugando… Tú sabes lo que está pasando, sabes que tengo al querido noviecito del imbécil de tu jefe…. Y también claro a la estúpida mujer del drogadicto."

"¿Vas a matarlos?" le preguntó Sam con un poco de temor en su voz.

"¡No! ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?... bueno al menos no _ahora._ Le daré la oportunidad a tu jefe de encontrarlos. Tiene una semana para hacerlo… si no lo hace sus entrañas serán la nueva decoración de su oficina."

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sam, Hunter estaba completamente loco… loco y lleno de rabia.

"¿En verdad vas a dejarme ir para que venga esta misma tarde a matarte?"Le dijo Sam sonriendo. "Kurt está aquí, No sabía que tenías ganas de morir."

"En estos momentos Kurt está en camino a reunirse con la esposita de Cooper… No hago las cosas tan fácil." Le dijo sonriendo. "Así que te lo diré de nuevo. Dile a Anderson que tiene una semana para encontrar a su princesita… si no lo encuentra bueno… ya te dije el resultado."

"Será mejor que lo den por muerto," dijo Wes. "Llevan meses sin encontrar a la esposa de Cooper dudo mucho que lo puedan hacer en una semana." Se rió fuertemente algo que jamás Sam había visto.

"No subestimes al pequeño Anderson, este no es un drogadicto idiota como el mayor. Él si tiene agallas." Le dijo hunter con un tono frío.

"En cuánto vaya con Blaine ambos pueden darse por muerto." Les dijo Sam fríamente. "Vas a pagar caro tu traición Wesley, me asegurare de eso."

"No te preocupes por Wesley, el no será un problema." Le dijo Hunter.

Sam no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntar cuando uno de sus hombres le disparó en la cabeza al asiático. Su rostro mostraba aún sorpresa cuando cayó al suelo sobre su misma sangre y rastros de su cerebro.

"No me gusta encariñarme con las mascotas… en fin creo que ya no tengo nada que decirte. Dile a Blaine que esperare con ansias nuestro encuentro." Le dijo son una extraña sonrisa "Lo he esperado por mucho tiempo."

"¿Lo dejaremos ir jefe? ¿Así como así?" Le dijo de sus hombres confundido.

"Oh no, dije que se iría con vida… mas nunca dije que se iría sin un rasguño." Les dijo deteniéndose en la puerta. "No creo que nuestro amigo vaya a necesitarsus dedos para dar un mensaje ¿o si chicos?"

Los hombres dieron una carcajada y lo tiraron al suelo. Sus manos estaban extendidas y vulnerables.

Las pisadas siguieron después.

No importaba cuantas fueran y que tan fuertes, crujido tras crujido Sam no se permitió gritar.

Ni una sola vez.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

"¿¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO HA LLEGADO?! ¿¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTA WEASLEY?!"

"_Si me sigues gritando de esa manera juro que corto la llamada."_

"No juegues conmigo Sebastian ¿Dónde está?"

"_¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! Tu princesita no ha venido pero lo que si se es que la causa por la cual realizó un Juana de arco a tu trasero." _

"Sebastian…" le advirtió entre dientes. No estaba de humor para bromas en ese momento.

"…_Su noviecito está muerto."_

"¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué demonios hablas Sebastian?""

"_¡Encontraron la maldita cabeza del maestrito ese a mitad de la calle Anderson! ¿Por qué crees que fue así a tu oficina? Creo que la nena piensa que fuiste tú eliminando la competencia." _

"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde demonios está¡?"

"_¡Yo qué demonios sé! No soy su niñera."_ Le dijo Sebastian enfadado.

"¡Sal de ahí y búscalo! No me importa que tengas que meterte a todos los departamentos a la fuerza o que tengas que buscar por toda la ciudad. ¡Encuéntralo!"

Blaine terminó la llamada y aventó su teléfono al sillón. Se encontraba en su oficina con la pierna vendada mientras caminaba con dificultad con un bastón.

"No hay necesidad."

"¡Sam! ¿Qué demonios te pasó?"

Sam estaba bañando en sangre, su sangre. Sus manos estaban deformadas, sus dedos estaban torcidos en direcciones inhumanas, y no sabía decir si estaban completos.

"¡Traigan a Sugar!" gritó Blaine a uno de los hombres en la puerta. "¡Ahora!"

Sam se acostó en uno de los sillones y Blaine caminó con dificultad hacia él.

"¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Dónde está Wesley Sam?...¿Kurt?"

Sam dio un suspiro y volteó a ver a Blaine con tristeza. Aún a pesar de la agonía de sus manos se sentía mal por el Anderson. "Wes nos traicionó… al parecer Kurt se había visto con Hunter antes… Hunter lo tiene Blaine… Kurt llegó ahí y Hunter lo recibió como viejos amigos."

Blaine se quedó callado. ¿Cómo era que Kurt conocía a Hunter? ¿Sabía quién era? ¿Sabía quién era para Blaine?

¿Acaso esta era su venganza por lo que pasó hace años?

¿Era esta la forma de lastimarlo?

"¿Dónde está Kurt? ¡¿En casa de ese maldito?!" Le gritó Blaine enfurecido. "¡Dejaste que se lo llevaran!"

"¡Él fue ahí por su cuenta!"Le gritó Sam. "Hunter lo tiene Jefe… dijo…. Dijo que tienes una semana para encontrarlo… Una semana o sus entrañas adornaran tu oficina."

El cuerpo se le heló completamente. Si Hunter estaba decidido a matar a Kurt eso quería decir que Kurt no se había aliado a él.

No lo había traicionado.

"Fue Hunter…" dijo en voz baja. "Hunter fue quien mato al idiota ese… el maldito lo tenía todo planeado."

"…Gracias a Wes."

La puerta se abrió y Sugar entró a toda velocidad seguida por Cooper y Noah.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" le preguntó Noah confundido y preocupado. No era de esperarse ya que él y Sam tenían una fuerte amistad. "¿Quién demonios te hizo esto Sammy?"

"Puckerman haz que traigan mi auto. Tu y yo iremos a un pequeño viaje."

"¿Qué demonios vas a hacer Blaine?" le preguntó Cooper. "¡Tienes que pensar bien las cosas!"

"¡Ya estoy arto de Pensar las cosas! ¡Estoy harto de analizar la situación! Ya no Cooper… Ya me canse de portarme bien…. Ahora voy a conseguir respuestas." Blaine se acercó al escritorio sacando del cajón su pistola. "Sin importar lo que tenga que hacer."

"¡Blaine! ¡No vale la pena!"

"¡KURT VALE LA PENA!" Gritó volteando a ver a Cooper enfurecido. "Kurt es mi vida Cooper, no dejare que ese maldito lo lastime… No pienso a quedarme aquí a inhalar cocaína como tú. Yo si amo lo suficiente a Kurt como para ir a buscarlo, no importa lo que me pase, no descansare hasta encontrarlo."

* * *

Lamento mucho el retraso, he andado de un lado a otro que apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir. Si me he terminado los capítulos y ahora tengo que ir escribiendo como voy subiendo. Espero puedan tener paciencia.

En fin espero les haya gustado, y si ven algún error por favor díganmelo.

Espero sus comentarios y sus críticas hehehe.

Que tengan un buen dia.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡POR FAVOR LEEAN!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza he tenido problemas y mi computadora está descompuesta. Este capítulo lo hice en la computadora de una amiga y el formato está bastante diferente así que si ven la falta de acentos, signos de admiración o de interrogación faltantes les pido disculpas. **

PRECAUCION

Leve mención de tortura nada explicito.

Espero les guste el capitulo y si ven errores me los hagan saber.

Buen día.

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Los pies le palpitaban dolorosamente, cada palpitar generaba un ardor que le subía por todo el cuerpo. Estaba desorientado se sentía débil, la garganta le dolía y apenas podía abrir los ojos de tan hinchados que los tenía.

Su corazón se hundió al recordar lo que había pasado 'El día anterior'… ya no sabía cuánto había pasado desde su fallido y loco intento de matar a Blaine, pero no debía de ser mucho, el dolor en su cuerpo se lo decía.

¿Qué lo había llevado a cometer semejante estupidez? No era como si realmente quisiera matarlo, lo amaba demasiado para hacer semejante cosa. Pero el coraje, la decepción, la tristeza de saber que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto de esa forma tan brutal y desalmada lo volvió loco.

Y ahora estaba completamente solo, una vez más.

¿Qué hará ahora Blaine? ¿Matarlo? ¿Desmembrarlo?

No quería pensar, no quería sentir, y en ese momento por varios segundos no quería vivir.

"¿Veo que ya estas despierto?"

Se sentó en la cama a pesar del dolor, veía algo borroso pero aún así podía ver que la persona en la puerta era Hunter quien lo veía con una enorme sonrisa. Había llegado a casa de Hunter, el único amigo que le quedaba en la ciudad, la única persona que no estaba vinculada con Blaine y sus problemas.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó el acercándose a su cama. "Llegaste en muy mal estado ayer…. Menos mal que no terminaste con neumonía."

"Estoy bien," le dijo Kurt débilmente. Su voz se escuchaba roca, el hablar le dolía y le hacía punzar su cabeza. Se sentía tan mal por dentro como por fuera.

"Estas muy lejos de estar bien." Le dijo Hunter con un tono ligeramente burlesco.

"¿Dónde estamos?" le preguntó Kurt viendo la habitación confundido, la habitación era blanca.

Completamente blanca y vacía, había visto el departamento de Hunter esta habitación se veía tan vacía y sencilla.

"Estás a salvo," le dijo Hunter en su lugar. "¿Por qué no descansas un poco más? Te vez terrible."

"Estoy bien," le dijo Kurt testarudamente. "Te agradezco que me hayas recibido ayer pero ya estoy bien, me siento mucho mejor."

"Tranquilo Kurt ¿Cuál es la prisa? Descansa un poco." Le dijo Hunter con un tono forzado y algo autoritario.

"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y prefiero hacerlo ahora que después… en verdad gracias."

Kurt se puso de pie, sus piernas le temblaban pero lo ignoró mientras intentaba caminar a la puerta.

"¿Qué necesidad de forzarte a ti mismo Kurt? ¿En verdad Estas tan desesperado para ir a ver a tu noviecito?...No te esfuerces, no tiene caso que te levantes."

Kurt se detuvo confundido, Hunter se encontraba sentado en la cama viendo a Kurt con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada extraña.

"¿De qué hablas? Ahora no estoy para estos juegos." Le dijo Kurt con un tono de enfado mientras continuaba su camino a la puerta.

"Creo que no me he explicado bien…No iras a ninguna parte, tu lugar esta junto aquí."

Su tonó de voz le heló la sangre, con dificultad se acercó a la puerta, la perilla no cedía, la puerta no era de Madera sino de metal.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Abre la maldita perta! No tengo tiempo de tus juegos."

Kurt volteó a verlo tratando de verse molesto e incluso amenazador, pero el temblor de su cuerpo y las lagrimas que trataba de detener en sus ojos disminuían el efecto.

"Oh pero aquí nadie está jugando, Los juegos son para niños pequeños ¿No crees?" Le dijo Hunter acercándosele con su enorme sonrisa.

"¡Ya basta!" le gritó Kurt viéndolo atemorizado. "¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt ¿en verdad crees que todo se debe a ti?... hay cosas más importantes en juego que tú y tus ojitos que gritan virginidad… aunque algo me dice que no es así ¿O no?... tu cuerpo ya ha sido tocado más de una vez."

Hunter lo orillo a la pared, su presencia lo acorralaba y lo atemorizaba, no tenía a donde ir, se encontraba entre Hunter y la pared.

Podía olerlo, sentir su cuerpo… le daba asco.

"Puedo hacer todo esto más fácil sabes… puedes ayudarme a liberar algo de 'estrés'." Le dijo con su sonrisa burlona mientras su mano comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

"¡No me toques!"

Trató de empujarlo pero apenas lo movió, Hunter comenzaba a besar su cuello, sus labios estaban fríos.

"¡Me das asco!" le gritó Kurt.

Sus palabras lo hicieron detenerse y separarse de él viéndolo con una mirada fría.

"Puedo tener a cualquier hombre o mujer que quiera Hummel…. Tú en verdad no vales la pena. Admito que Blaine hizo bien al escoger a su juguete, debes de ser una fierecilla en la cama."

"¿Blaine?" Le preguntó Kurt viéndolo confundido. "¿Por qué…?"

Hunter rió fuertemente al ver la mirada de confusión en Kurt, realmente el chico era un imbécil inocente.

"Oh Kurt, lamento decirte que tu eres sólo un peón en un juego que va mas allá de lo que piensas… y como siempre, los peones son los primeros en desaparecer."

"¿¡Que vas a hacer conmigo?!"

Kurt estaba aterrorizado, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber llegado a manos de este loco?

"Oh lo que me voy a divertir contigo… tu mi pequeño Kurt eres lo que esperaba para por fin acabar con los Anderson al fin."

Kurt se tumbó al suelo recargado en la pared, estaba confundido y más que nada aterrorizado. Hunter lo sabía y se divertía por ello.

"Descansa Kurt Tu vida es muy corta como para que la pases llorando todo el tiempo."Le dijo para después reír fuertemente. "¿No querrás perder la cabeza como lo hizo tu amigo o sí?"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron enormemente, si no estuviera ya en el suelo no hay duda de que se hubiera caído en ese momento.

"¡Ian!" dijo él con su voz temblando al igual que su cuerpo. "… ¿Fuiste tú?"

"Oh si… Jamás olvidaré sus llantos," le dijo el complacido. "¡Descansa!"

Alguien le abrió la puerta por fuera, Hunter saló simplemente no sin antes regalarle una última sonrisa a Kurt quien no podía dejar de abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez.

Hunter había sido quien mató a Ian…. ¿Quién demonios era en realidad?

Lo peor de todo fue que culpó a Blaine… lo culpó y ahora había arruinado todo…El mismo había marcado ya su destino.

Morirá en manos de Hunter…

Sólo le quedaba esperar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

No podía respirar.

La bolsa de tela en la cabeza y el y la soga amarrada en su cuello le sofocaban quitándole el poco oxigeno que lograba obtener.

Iba en un carro, podía sentir el movimiento del vehículo desde hace ya quince minutos que despertó. Y quien sabe cuántos más en los que estaba inconsciente.

Lo habían secuestrado, los hombres lo habían tomado de su casa a la fuerza, tomándolo de los cabellos y arrastrándolo hasta el carro como si fuera un perro.

Para ellos lo era.

El carro se detuvo. Podía oler hierba y tierra mojada, ya no estaban en la ciudad, escuchaba los pasos de los hombres quizás eran tres o cuatro, puertas metálicas que se abrían, oxidadas y al parecer pesadas.

Lo colocaron en una silla amarrándole las manos y los pies fuertemente, en cinco minutos perderían la sensibilidad en ellos.

Soltaron la soga de su cuello, inmediatamente lanzo un sollozo tratando de tomar aire, la manta se le pego al rostro pero no le importo. Por fin podía respirar.

Una mano le quito el pedazo de tela llevándose con él mechones de cabello haciéndolo gritar.

La luz era cegadora, poco a poco pudo observar los cuerpos de los hombres frente a él, todos vestidos de traje elegantes.

Un hombre se acerco a él lentamente, cojeando ligeramente, llevaba la sonrisa mas enorme que jamás hubiera visto en su vida al igual que el cuchillo más brillante.

"Buen día Jacob… creo que ha llegado la hora de que tu y yo tengamos una pequeña charla."

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lo habían sacado de la fría habitación hacia ya cinco minutos, haciéndolo caminar por un pasillo largo y completamente blanco.

El lugar era frio, húmedo y oscuro… estaba bajo tierra, donde fuera que estuvieran tendría que ser un lugar bajo tierra.

Lo llevaron a una habitación al fondo, simplemente lo aventaron y cerraron la habitación.

"Animales," dijo fríamente, apretando sus puños para contenerse y no golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

"Pero mira nada mas, Parece que tengo un compañero de cuarto," Le dijo una voz haciéndolo voltear de inmediato.

"¿Holly?"

"Hola guapo… ¿No te da gusto saber que no morirás solo?"

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

"No se necesita ser una persona inteligente para darme una respuesta" Su sonrisa era fría y calculadora, a pesar de llevar un bastón en la mano era la persona más escalofriante que Jacob hubiera visto.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo? ¡Ya hice lo que me pidieron! ¿Qué más quieren de mi?" estaba nervioso, aterrado mas bien. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, por más que luchara y se moviera las fuertes ataduras en su mano no cedían ni un poco. "Yo no tengo nada que pueda servirles ¡Por favor!"

El hombre se acerco a él agrandando su sonrisa, una fría carcajada podía apenas escucharse. "Es muy pronto para que ruegues Jacob… ¿por qué no mejor me dices donde esta Hunter?"

"¿Que donde esta? P-p-pues en su departamento ¿Dónde más? ¿A-a-Acaso ya se te averió el cerebro?"

El jefe de la mafia dio una fuerte carcajada y se alejo de él, caminando a uno de los hombres. A uno de los bastardos que se atrevió a humillarlo.

"¡Mírenlo! ¡Cree que es gracioso!... el bastardo está punto de morir y quiere desperdiciar su tiempo en bromas estúpidas. _Quel tizio non mi piace affatto" (No me cae bien este chico)_

Los hombres rieron junto con él, todos viéndolo fríamente.

"Te lo diré de nuevo ¿Dónde está Hunter? ¿A dónde se lleva a todos sus _invitados?_"

Anderson se acerco a él. Jacob no podía hablar, era como si alguien hubiera amarrado una soga en sus cuerdas vocales. Quizás, era el miedo.

Sintió el golpe antes de que pudiera analizarlo, la mano del Anderson tomo rápidamente su bastón y lo estrelló en su cara. El metal golpeándolo fuertemente en la sien.

"Creo que te hice una pregunta." Le dijo el hombre calmado. "Y no te iras de aquí hasta que la respondas."

"¡Te digo que no lo sé! ¡Yo no sé nada! Tienes que creerme, por favor…"

"Te dije que aún es muy temprano para que ruegues por tu vida."

Anderson se alejó de él y se fue a sentar a una silla frente a él, cruzando sus piernas recordándole a un mafioso de películas.

"¿Eres un lacayo de Hunter no es así?" le dijo el hombre mientras sacaba un cigarrillo. "Estas ahí solo para ver, Escuchar y hablar ¿No es así?" Le preguntó con esa misma boba sonrisa. "Me pregunto qué será de ti cuando no puedas hacer lo que te gusta hacer."

"¡No puedes hacerme nada! ¡Soy una persona importante! NO ME PUEDES TOCAR, SI ME HACES ALGO LA POLICIA ESTARÁ TRAS DE TI EN MINUTOS."

Al parecer lo que dijo fue gracioso, ya que todos comenzaron a reír hasta que lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

"_I pezzi grossi non si fanno mai prendere" (La gente como nosotros nunca es atrapada) _"Aquí tú no eres más que basura… la peor basura que puede existir."

"¡Maldito bastardo!"

"Dejemos los juegos ¿Quieres?"Le dijo el poniéndose de pie. "Acabo de perder algo muy valioso Israel, Ni siquiera la vida de cien personas o la riqueza más grande es comparación. Y estoy dispuesto a todo para recuperarlo… así que ya debe de quedarte claro que tu vida es el menor de mis preocupaciones… pero dejare de hablar… yo perdí algo valioso y creo que si no quieres perder algo valioso ya sabes que hacer."

"¡Yo no sé nada!"Gritó histérico el reportero. "En cuanto Hunter se entere de esto se vengará."

"No me hagas reír," le dijo un hombre con ojos verdes una sonrisa burlona bastante sofisticada.

"Bueno Jacob tu sabes cómo es esto, tu pierdes algo, yo pierdo algo… ¿Cómo se dice?... ¡Ha Claro!... Ojo por ojo. Puck."

Manos tomaron su cabello jalando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Quien iba a decir que la punta de un pica hielo y la sonrisa de ese maldito fuera lo último que viera Jacob Ben Israel.

"Los ojos siempre dejan un desastre," Escuchó decir al Anderson atreves de sus gritos de agonía.

"Valla Israel, gritas como niña." Era la voz del maldito que le había sacado los ojos. "No es como si fuéramos a matarte…aún."

Tenían razón… esto apenas comenzaba.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Luces bien."

"Por favor Kurt bien sabemos que alguien que no se ha bañado en dos meses difícilmente puede verse bien." Le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. "Dime ¿Cómo está Blaine?"

"¿Qué te hace creer que se como está Blaine?"

"Si estás aquí es porque eres lo suficientemente importante como para que nuestro amigo se fije en ti lo que quiere decir que nuestro pequeño Blaine ha regresado. Es la oportunidad que Hunter esperaba para vengarse de la familia."

"¿Por qué se odian tanto?"Le preguntó Kurt con miedo. Estaba temblando, tenía frío pero sabía que no era por eso que temblaba. "¿Que pudieron hacerle Cooper y Blaine como para que Hunter sea capaz de tanto?"

"Esta pelea no es solo entre ellos Kurt. Los Clarington y los Anderson se han odiado desde varias generaciones. Por dinero, por venganzas estúpidas, por gusto, quien sabe. Solo sé que hasta que muera el ultimo Anderson o el Ultimo Clarington ambas familias estarán contentas." Le dijo con un suspiro. "Clarington es el último hasta ahora."

"También Cooper y Blaine." Le dijo en voz baja.

"Si… lo son." El tono de Holly era triste mientras se llevaba las manos a su abdomen abrazándose a sí misma con una mirada algo perdida.

Una vez más la puerta se abrió entraron dos hombres fuertes y altos caminando directamente hacia Kurt tomándolo de los brazos y poniéndolo de pie.

"El jefe quiere que cenes con él." Fue lo único que le dijeron antes de comenzarlo a llevar a la puerta.

"No vayas a comer nada," Le dijo Holly. "El veneno es una de sus mejores armas."

Kurt tragó saliva y continuó su camino. Quizás ya no regresaría.

Todo podía pasar estando frente a Hunter Clarington.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

El dolor era intenso, lo sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien siguiera vivo después de algo tan agonizante?

"¡HUNTER JAMAS ME LO DIJO!" grito fuertemente, podía sentir liquido resbalando por sus mejillas pero sabía que era sangre, no lagrimas. "Solo sé que tiene un lugar bajo tierra, es lo único que se ¡tienen que creerme! No sé donde está. ¡David! ¡DAVID SABE DONDE ESTA!... el ha escondido su droga ahí…por favor ya no… ya no."

"Que rápido cantan después de un poco de dolor."

"Puck se mas considerado."

"El idiota mancho mi camisa favorita Sebastian, No puedo ser considerado. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es quitar la sangre de la ropa?"

"Se te manchó la camisa porque eres un idiota que hace todo a la carrera."

"¿Podrían dejar de discutir? Lo que menos quiero ahora es escuchar sus peleas."

"¿Qué haremos ahora jefe? El ya ha hablado todo lo que sabe… ¿Quieres que lo termine de una vez?"

"No… Quítale las cosas preciadas para él... ya no ve… quizás no necesitara sus otros sentidos tampoco."

"Encantado."

"Y Puck… Asegúrate de que quede vivo… aviéntalo en un hospital cuando termines… para entonces será tan útil como cualquier mueble."

"¡Como digas jefe!... ¡Bueno Ricitos Puck se va a divertir está noche!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

El comedor era elegante, parecía difícil que una habitación así se encontrara en ese lugar tan húmedo y tan frío. Pero a pesar de todo el olor a humedad y a suciedad podía penetrar las paredes quitándole el encanto a ese lugar.

"¿Gustas una copa de vino?"Le preguntó Hunter desde una orilla del comedor.

"No," Le dijo Kurt seriamente mientras lo veía fríamente. "¿Para qué me hiciste venir? ¿Vas a restregarme una vez más lo que has hecho?"

"Vamos Kurt no seas una aguafiestas. Aún estas enojado por que mate a tu amiguito… o ¿Estas enojado porque creíste que Blaine lo hiso?

"¡Eres un animal!"Le dijo Kurt enfurecido, apretando sus puños fuertemente hasta que sus mismas uñas se enterraran en sus palmas.

"Todos somos animales en algún momento en nuestras vidas Kurt… más cuando lo que buscamos es sobrevivir."

"Tú no buscas sobrevivir. Tú buscas matar todo a tu alrededor."

"Hablas como si me conocieras. ¿Crees que yo soy el malo? ¿El único que hace sufrir a la gente? Abre los ojos Kurt, en el mundo de la mafia todos somos los malos."

Hunter se puso de pie con su copa en la mano comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Uno de los hombres tomó a Kurt y lo obligo a sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor.

"Los Anderson Sabes atacar muy bien Kurt… Han matado, han violado, han destruido tanto como lo hemos hecho nosotros. Si ellos matan a diez nosotros matamos a veinte. Si nosotros matamos veinte, ellos matan cuarenta… es un juego de nunca acabar."

"Puede acabar en cualquier momento… ustedes pueden ser la diferencia y no caer en los juegos de su familia."Le dijo Kurt con desesperación.

"¿Crees que una pelea familiar de más de cien años va a terminar con nosotros?" Le preguntó Hunter con una carcajada. "Eres más ingenuo de lo que pensé si crees que ellos o yo vamos a ceder en esta pelea… las cartas ya están sobre la mesa. Ahora sólo queda jugar el juego."

"¡Puedes detener todo esto! No hay necesidad de que mueras por algo así."

"¿Muera? ¿Qué te hace creer que seré YO quien muera?... Esta vez no fallare en acabar con ellos. Esta vez los tengo donde quería."

"¿Lo has intentado antes?" Le preguntó Kurt con curiosidad.

"Sólo una vez… era joven e idiota… había escuchado que los Anderson iban a reunirse y decidí mandarles un pequeño regalo en nombre de mi padre. Planeaba acabar con todo… lo único logre fue que mis hombres mataran a gente insignificante… incluso al festejado."

"¿El festejado?"

"Mande a mis hombres a una pequeña reunión familiar… una pequeña primera comunión hace unos ¿siete años quizás?... No lo sé."

Tenía dificultad para respirar una vez más su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar mientras comenzaba a recordar.

_"¡ANDERSONS! ¡ROBERT LES MANDA SALUDOS!" _

"¿Tu padre era Robert?"Le preguntó con su voz apenas audible.

"Robert Clarington tercero." Le dijo él con orgullo."No estaba nada complacido cuándo se enteró, y menos aún cuando vio que no maté a nadie importante." Le dijo Hunter con una risa que fue interrumpida por la voz fría de Kurt.

"Pero si lo hiciste." Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. "Mataste a alguien importante."

"¿En serio?"

"Mataste a mi padre."


End file.
